Recueil des Cents Oneshot
by Little-Katsu
Summary: DIR EN GREY, YAOI. Petit reccueil de plusieurs oneshot sur Dir en Grey suivant certains thèmes différents avec des couples différents, chacun ayant une légère touche de yaoi.
1. Rayures

_Une rayure de plus. Une marque de plus à ajouter à son actif. Elles lui permettaient de s'échapper un peu. Ce pouvait être quelque chose d'étrange à dire ou à entendre et difficile à comprendre. Pourtant, c'était vrai. C'était vrai pour lui. Cela lui permettait de s'évader un court instant de sa réalité, de sa vie de malheur qui ne semblait être habituée que par des malheurs. De remplacer sa douleur psychologique par une douleur physique qui semblait faire moins mal que la réalité qui était si dure avec lui._

_La lame reprenait son mouvement qui se faisait de plus en plus automatique. La main de l'homme se soulevait difficilement une autre fois pour s'abaisser au niveau du poignet droit qu'était le sien. Dans un mouvement lent, l'objet glacée et souillé reprenait son habitude. Une nouvelle fois, la lame s'enfonçait doucement dans la chaire tendre du poignet en laissant derrière elle une petite rayure. Rayure qui fut tout de suite ressorti grâce à la couleur rouge qui se montra. Elle se déforma, un liquide chaud coulant sur le poignet rayé de plusieurs autres marques toutes aussi rouges les unes que les autres._

_Le liquide chaud à la couleur carmine coulait et tâchait. Les manches de sa chemise blanches se trouvaient à changer de couleur. Elle n'était plus blanche. Elle prenait lentement des couleurs rouges. Son pantalon noir ne laissait pas remarquer le liquide qui y était absorbé. Pourtant, le sang le tâchait. Il coulait. Il réchauffait ses jambes légèrement froides du fait qu'il perdait tout ce sang. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. La souillure de ses vêtements était sa dernière préoccupation. C'était peut-être plus la souillure de son âme qui le dérangeait. Rien d'autre. La souillure de ses pensées qui n'étaient plus que noir. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire grand-chose. Avec tout ce qui se passait et tout ce qu'il vivait, il ne pouvait qu'avoir des pensées noires. Il continuait alors à faire des rayures dans sa peau._

_Il s'accota sa tête la tête contre l'armoire sur laquelle il était adossé. Il ferma doucement les yeux, tandis qu'il répétait une fois de plus le même mouvement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait arrêter de souffrir. Pas de sa souffrance physique. Ça, ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Il voulait simplement arrêter de souffrir psychologiquement. Son âme. Elle s'émiettait. Elle disparaissait au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Il devenait peu à peu un corps sans âme._

_Il savait que le meilleur moyen d'en finir était de continuer ces marques, les plongeant par la suite dans un liquide quelconque, empêchant les plaies de se refermer et de cicatriser pour laisser des marques, des rayures qui étaient cachés par des chandails à manches longues, des bracelets ou des gants longs. Avec ça, il ne se manquerait certainement pas et pourrait mettre fin à tout ce qu'il subissait. Pourtant, non, il ne le ferait pas. Il avait peur de la mort et n'avait certainement pas le désespoir assez fort pour qu'il puisse contrer cette peur et mettre fin à ses jours. Oui, il était dans un état de désespoir et de détresse énorme. Mais pas assez. Peut-être faudrait-il attendre encore quelques jours, quelques minutes ou même quelques secondes avant d'avoir assez de détresse qu'il finisse par en préférer sa mort, sa peur._

_Il jeta une nouvelle fois un regard devant lui. Un regard dans le vide. En suspendant son mouvement comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ses yeux ne regardaient rien. Ils restaient simplement sans bouger à fixer le mur blanc qui se trouvait devant lui. Il lâcha un soupir. Si seulement sa vie aurait été aussi blanche, aussi pure. Il aurait moins souffert. Il n'aurait pas eut à se marquer les bras avec cette lame souillée. Pourtant, c'était autrement. Sa vie n'était pas blanche. Ses pensées étaient noires. Rien ne semblait bien aller. Il se résigna alors._

_Il recommença. Inlassablement. Une nouvelle rayure sur son bras. Maintenant, il passait à l'autre. Il en avait finit du droit. Il passait au gauche. Il passait et repassait sur les anciennes coupures, les rouvrant pour y faire couler de nouveau le sang. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents. Sa faiblesse se faisait sentir. Du sang. Il coulait encore et toujours. Et encore et toujours il se coupait pour laisser des marques rouges dans sa peau qui était si blanche. Couleur naturelle? Il ne le savait pas. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il se coupait qu'il ne savait pas si sa peau avait déjà eut une couleur moins blanche que celle-ci._

**-°-**

_Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant libre court à la personne qui était entrée de le voir dans cet état lamentable qu'était le sien, son teint livide pour cause le sang qui continuait à couler de ses rayures qui marquaient ses poignets et ses bras. Pourtant, il ne leva pas la tête. Il aurait bien voulu, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne regarda pas qui était entré et qui se précipitait à ses côtés, affolé de le découvrir comme ça. Il ne bougeait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Pas même un cil. Il ne bougeait tellement pas, que l'on ne pouvait voir son ventre se soulever pour montrer le rythme de sa respiration. Tellement, que l'on pouvait le croire mort. _

_En fait, on aurait raison de le croire, car il l'était. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, son corps était sans vie. Sa main s'était figée dans son mouvement qui avait toujours été aussi machinal, la lame s'enfonçant dans sa chair, maintenant froide, de son corps à cause du poids de la main que plus rien ne retenait. Le sang continuait à couler, souillant le sol d'une couleur carmine._

_Finalement, même sans avoir plongé ses mains dans l'eau, les coupures avaient eut raisons de lui. Les rayures déformées étaient responsables de tout. Allant de son poignet, à la limite de sa paume, jusqu'à l'intérieur de son coude. De toute manière, il n'aurait peut-être plus pu les cacher. Elles étaient trop présentes. Elle avaient toutes cicatrisées, mais avec un relief qui aurait été difficile à cacher. C'était peut-être pour le mieux._

« Die,… pourquoi as-tu fais ça…? Tu aurais dû m'en parler… Die… À ton meilleur ami, à moi… Je ne savais pas… Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé à moi, Toshiya… »

_Eh oui, il portait bien son nom. Die. Mort. Die avait peur de la mort. « La mort » avait peur de la mort. Pourtant, la mort avait gagné sa semblable, elle avait gagné Die, son corps. On disait souvent que nous étions soi-même son pire ennemi. Alors la mort était bel et bien l'ennemi de « la mort ». C'était ironique comme situation, n'est-ce pas? La mort avait remporté sur « la mort » grâce à ses rayures qui se trouvaient marquées dans la chair de l'homme mort, sans vie. Il avait perdu. Face à la mort, « la mort » avait perdu. Alors qu'il était si fort, dans le temps passé. Il était mort. Il avait perdu le combat d'une vie. Celle-ci l'avait abandonnée. Elle l'avait abandonné pour que la mort l'emporte sur « la mort »._

_De douces lèvres se posèrent sur celles glacées de « la mort » dans un ultime et chaste baiser. Des larmes amères et salées tombèrent sur le visage de l'homme sans vie. Certaines autres allèrent trouver leur place sur les poignets ensanglantés du mort. C'était trop tard. Elles ne servaient plus à rien dès à présent. La mort avait déjà gagné son corps. Il ne pouvait plus mourir une seconde fois. C'était inutile. Peut-être pour sa prochaine vie, alors. Si il souffrait encore. Il devait avoir accumulé un tas de mauvaises actions dans ses vies précédentes pour que le karma vienne faire son travail. Qui sais. Peut-être que ses rayures seraient présentes sur son nouveau corps. Ces douces marques qui représentaient sa souffrance et son salut. Qui sais…._


	2. Vertu

_Une vertu c'est une qualité que peut avoir une personne quelle qu'elle soit. Quelque chose qui était logiquement bien et qui devait donc avec des conséquences dans le même genre. Lui aussi en avait une. C'était sa propre vertu. Sa sagesse. Sa qualité de pouvoir être assez sage pour dire la vérité, ne pas mentir. Pourtant, elle semblait lui avoir joué un mauvais tour, cette sagesse. Même si, en tant que vertu, elle devait être quelque chose de bon et qui servait à de bonnes choses, par conséquent, elle n'était pourtant pas une très bonne chose cette fois-ci et il allait jusqu'à la regretter. Regretter de l'avoir eut, alors qu'il aurait certainement préférée toute autre vertu en échange._

**-°-** **Flash Back** **-°-**

_Sur le toit. C'est là qu'ils étaient, qu'ils se trouvaient à l'occasion. En fait, même si c'était très cliché comme situation et surtout comme endroit, c'était probablement l'endroit idéal pour ce qui avait à s'y faire. Le chanteur se trouvait là, faisant face à la rambarde qui le séparait du vide qu'occasionnait la hauteur de l'établissement, tandis que le cadet était derrière lui, adossé à la porte qui les avait mené au toit quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment l'abordé. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, alors il se taisait, attendant de pouvoir être capable de trouver les mots qu'il voulait sortir, sans que tout vire mal. Pas devant un Kyo muet qui se contentait d'être présent sans rien dire. Pourtant, celui-ci rompit finalement le silence après quelques minutes._

« Alors? C'est quoi que tu me voulais? _le questionna Kyo en se retournant vers son homologue_. »

_L'interpellé leva alors les yeux vers Kyo. Il se mordilla alors frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure par réflexe, tandis qu'il essayait toujours de trouver ses mots. D'être soudainement le centre de l'attention du chanteur, cela le fit rougir que très légèrement. Ce pourquoi il avait rebaissé sa tête au sol. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement tombé sur son visage, le cachant que partiellement. Il resta donc un bon moment comme ça, tandis que le chanteur le regardait, légèrement perplexe._

_Il finit pourtant par relever son visage, toute trace de rougeur ayant eut le temps de disparaître pendant le court instant. Il hésita quelques instants, bien qu'il savait très bien quels mots employer. Il inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer, laissant une fois de plus sa très chère vertu guider ses pas hésitants._

« Kyo, je… je… je t'aime, _finit par annoncer le cadet._ »

« Qu… quoi? »

« Me force pas à le redire, s'il te plait, _murmura le batteur à l'adresse du chanteur, tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues_. »

_Kyo resta figé sous la révélation que venait de lui annoncer le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas si il avait très bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas vraiment forcer son cadet à répéter. Il resta alors muet. Sans rien dire. Il se contentait tout simplement de regarder le jeune homme qui venait de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête. On pouvait clairement voir sur son visage son étonnement de la révélation que l'autre venait de lui faire si soudainement. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas vu la chose venir, alors il était d'autant plus pris au dépourvu._

_Lui, il était nerveux. Il avait préféré baisser la tête plutôt que d'affronter son regard dont il ne devinait pas vraiment la nature. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, alors il ne pouvait être que très anxieux face à ce que l'autre pouvait lui répondre. D'ailleurs, le silence qui s'installa se fit plus que pesant pour le jeune homme qui continuait de regarder le sol, à la limite des souliers du chanteur, attendant une réponse de ce dernier._

« Désolé, mais... je ressens rien pour toi. »

_La réponse de Kyo résonna dans les oreilles du cadet. Le cœur de ce dernier ne tarda pas à se serrer. C'était comme si il avait prit une douche froide. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandit par la déclaration, mais il ne disait rien dit. Les larmes menaçaient de franchir la prison de ses paupières qu'il avait fermées d'un seul coup pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il les gardait serré tout comme son cœur l'était présentement. Il n'y pouvait rien à présent. Son amour n'était pas partagé. Il s'était fait un cinéma trop vite et devait en subir les conséquences. Ce n'était pas réciproque et il devait faire avec. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas forcer le chanteur à l'aimer._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Il avait souffert. Un bon moment. Il avait eut le cœur brisé. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire quoi répondre et s'était contenté de faire comme si de rien était, bien que les larmes lui avait bien entendu venu aux yeux. Sa vertu l'avait trahis. Lui qui se reposait sur elle pour guider ses pas afin qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreurs. Il avait été trahis par cette dernière, car en étant trop honnête il avait perdu son amour secret._

_Pourtant, il avait été là. C'était grâce à lui que maintenant il pouvait dire qu'il allait mieux. Il souffrait encore. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, qu'il voyait Kyo. Pourtant, il était là. À chaque fois qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer et qu'il manquait d'avoir de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, il était là pour le réconforter et lui susurrer des mots doux d'encouragement pour qu'il puisse tourner la page. Et il le fallait. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Son ancien amour lui avait brisé le cœur et avait fait son choix. Il devait alors utiliser sa vertu pour lui-même et se dire la vérité. Il devait tourner la page pour son bien. Et pour son bien à lui aussi._

**-°-** **Flash Back** **-°-**

_Il avait été déchiré. Pourtant, il était tout de même revenu de la pause à la pratique, Kyo le suivant de loin derrière. Kyo avait de la peine pour son cadet, n'ayant pas voulu le faire souffrir intentionnellement, mais n'ayant pas non plus voulut lui donner de faux espoirs. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il allait y penser, car il savait la réponse qu'il aurait finit par donner. Il n'avait pas non plus fait semblant de ressentir les mêmes sentiments que le jeune homme pour lui faire plaisir, car il savait que, de toute manière, cela aurait finit par blesser le plus jeune qui aurait finit par se rendre compte que les sentiments de Kyo n'étaient pas réels et il en aurait que plus souffert._

_Le plus jeune avait reprit la pratique. Comme si de rien était, il s'était mis à fond dans son instrument. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte du changement intérieur du plus jeune. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il était revenu de la pause comme si de rien était. Il avait continué à sourire sans rien laisser paraître et avait gagné son instrument pour continuer la pratique jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fût terminée._

_Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu finir le tout sans que quelqu'un se rende compte de quelque chose. Il s'en était rendu compte. Il l'avait approché à la fin de la pratique, quand tout le monde sauf eux deux était parti et que l'autre était tranquillement en train de ramasser ses choses tout en se retenant de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions, vu qu'il savait que lui était toujours là et qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas faire pitié. Il ne voulait pas le mêler à ses problèmes de coeur. Il savait que ce dernier voudrait certainement l'aider. Il était gentil, alors cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait fait._

« Hey, Shinya… Ça va….? _le_ _questionna l'autre_. »

« Non… heu oui… enfin… je sais pas… je sais plus…, _bafouilla le principal concerné en cherchant le moyen d'échapper à un interrogatoire de la part de son ami._ »

« Calme-toi. Ça va aller. »

_Il_ _n'était pas capable de supporter le fait de le voir si triste sans rien faire et l'avait donc calmement prit dans __ses__ bras, sans vraiment rien dire de plus. __Il__les__ avait refermés sur le corps du jeune homme de façon protectrice, afin que ce dernier se sente en sécurité avec __lui__ et ne pense pas qu'__il__ lui voulait du mal. C'était tout le contraire en fait. __Il__ ne voulait pas rester impassible et impuissant face à la douleur que son cadet pouvait ressentir, car, oui, __il__ savait que ce dernier était peiné. __Il__ avait su lire entre les lignes, faire tomber le masque qui s'était peint sur le visage de Shinya. __Il__ ne savait pas ce qu'il le faisait ainsi souffrir, mais __il__ voulait que cela s'arrête._

_Doucement, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement brusque pour ne pas affoler son cadet, il posa délicatement ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses dans le cou de ce dernier. Shinya ne put alors pas réprimer un petit frisson, alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans le creux des bras qui le retenaient, posant ses mains sur ces derniers, mais ne les enlevant pas. Il avait peut-être trop peur de se jeter dans la réalité pour se séparer de l'étreinte protectrice qu'il lui offrait._

« Mais…, _se contenta-t-il de murmurer à l'adresse de l'autre._ »

_Il_ _ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'__il__ entama un nouveau baiser dans le cou du plus jeune qui tressaillit sous le contact chaud et humide que lui offrait son aîné. Sentant que Shinya ne protestait pas sous ses baisers, __il__ se libéra alors un bras pour poser __sa__ main sur la joue du batteur. Avec la même douceur qu'__il__ faisait preuve, __il__ appuya délicatement sur cette dernière afin de lui faire pivoter la tête. Puis, sans tarder, mais toujours en y allant avec une lenteur qui pouvait être affligeante, __il__ captura les lèvres du jeune musicien._

_Ce fut le batteur qui approfondit le baiser que son aîné lui offrait, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son homologue qui l'accueillit avec sa jumelle. Pivotant dans les bras de l'homme, il se retrouva face à lui et ne put baisser son regard qu'il plongea dans celui qui se trouvait face à lui. Ce dernier pouvait clairement voir les petites rougeurs qui s'affichaient sur les joues de Shinya, mais n'en fut que plus attendrit devant le jeune musicien qui en profita pour aller capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour du cou du second musicien. Celui-ci glissa alors doucement ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune. _

_Puis, tout doucement, le gardant toujours contre son torse, il l'amena tranquillement sur l'unique divan qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Le batteur ne protesta pas et suivit son aîné qui le coucha sur le meuble. Un instant passa, pendant lequel les deux musiciens se regardaient intensément sans bouger, sans rien dire. Puis, les larmes vinrent silencieusement aux yeux du plus jeune qui ne s'en aperçut même pas lui-même. Ce spectacle ne manqua pas de déchirer le cœur de l'autre musicien qui vint simplement embrasser la commissure des paupières, allant cueillir, au passage, les larmes salées du batteur qui se laissa faire._

« Aime-moi, s'il te plait…, _supplia le batteur d'une voix étouffée._ »

« Trop tard pour le dire..., _murmura le musicien._ »

_En entendant les paroles de son aîné, Shinya crut que son cœur avait encore manqué un battement. Les larmes revinrent à ses yeux, son cœur se tordait de nouveau dans sa poitrine, le laissant tenter d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Il ne bougea pas. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait rejeter. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger, ni de rien faire. Alors il resta planté là, comme un idiot, à laisser ses larmes couler de ses yeux sans rien dire._

« …ça fait longtemps que c'est fait…, _compléta son homologue._ »

_Il_ _alla doucement reprendre les lèvres de son cadet qui ne lui refusa rien. Son cœur s'était soudainement soulagé, comme si un énorme poids avait disparu et qu'il pouvait battre comme à son habitude et même encore plus rapidement. Cette soirée-là, sur le divan de la salle de répétition de leur groupe, ils se firent l'amour avec une passion naissante et un dévouement sans pareille. Et pas qu'une fois. Shinya s'abandonna complètement à son aîné qui prit bien soin de lui, lui offrant son amour, son cœur, son corps et son âme. Rien de plus, rien de moins._

_Et, le lendemain, ils restèrent un long moment, Shinya couché sur son amant qui lui frottait doucement le dos, dans un silence qui était loin d'être lourd. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. La soirée précédente était bien suffisante pour leur épargner tout mot inutile. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, ils n'avaient plus besoin de ça. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Toshiya serait toujours là pour lui. Sa vertu. Elle l'avait fait souffrir pendant un bon moment. Pourtant, c'était tout de même grâce à elle qu'à présent il pouvait, avec certitude, savoir qu'elle avait été utile. Il pouvait être certain que même malgré son rejet face à Kyo, il était là à présent. Toshiya était là pour lui. Il avait perdu un amour, mais ça avait été au bénéfice d'un second. Qui sais. Elle lui avait peut-être permit de faire un choix meilleur que celui qu'il aurait pu faire. Elle l'avait peut-être tiré de quelques ennuis. Et puis, elle faisait à présent le bonheur de deux personnes._


	3. Nonréciprocité

_Il l'aimait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vrai de l'autre côté. Après tout, ils s'étaient entendus pour que ce soit qu'une histoire de baise et rien d'autre. Pour qu'ils ne soient que des amis. Des fuckfriends. Et rien de plus. Aucun sentiment n'était comprit dans leur entente. Que le désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvit et qui l'était plus qu'espéré. Mais rien de moins, rien de plus. C'est suffisant, non? Enfin, pour l'un c'était amplement correct, mais pas vraiment pour Toshiya. Lui, il aurait bien aimé changer les closes de leur entente. Qu'une seule et unique qui aurait put faire qu'il aurait d'autant plus apprécié ce contrat. Pourtant, il se doutait que l'autre ne le lui permettrait pas. Et puis, Toshiya ne voulait pas tout gâcher, car il se doutait que sinon il n'aurait plus rien._

**-°-** **Flash Back** **-°-**

_La fin de la pratique arrivait enfin et c'était bien le cas de le dire. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils jouaient inlassablement comme si cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Pourtant, la dernière pratique avait été hier. Il semblait donc que ce n'était pas assez au goût de Kaoru qui avait réclamé une nouvelle pratique le lendemain, ce qui avait été accueillit par un grognement d'insatisfaction de la plupart des membres qui avaient pourtant accepté, non sans rechigner. Et puis, il fallait bien accepter les répétitions si ils ne voulaient pas se rouiller, bien que trop était comme pas assez._

_Alors voilà, une dernière note qui résonna dans la pièce insonorisée dans laquelle ils étaient et la fin de la pratique fut annoncée au plus grand contentement des musiciens et du chanteur qui avait déjà la gorge sèche. Ils rangèrent alors leurs instruments, tandis que Kyo, le chanteur, allait tranquillement ranger des feuilles sur lesquelles il avait écrit de nouvelles paroles._

« Hey, Toshi, tu fais quelque chose après la pratique? _demanda Die à l'adresse du bassiste, tandis qu'il posait sa guitare dans son étui_. »

« Yep, je vais faire un tour chez mon petit Kyo, _lâcha joyeusement l'intéressé en entourant le cou de Kyo par ses bras et posant sa tête sur celle de ce dernier._ »

_Kyo fit une légère moue de mécontentement aux paroles de Toshiya. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas que le bassiste vienne encore squatter son appartement, mais il était plutôt froid à l'idée qu'il avait prit la peine de mettre l'adjectif « petit » devant son nom. Il détestait que l'on fasse référence à sa grandeur qui n'était certainement pas des plus énormes, alors il n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'adopter un air plutôt froid face à son interpellation. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement et n'enleva pas les bras du musicien d'autour de lui, ni la tête de ce dernier._

_Pour sa part, Die fronça les sourcils; il trouvait que Toshiya passait relativement beaucoup de temps avec Kyo ces temps-ci et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son ami. Par contre, il se contenta d'hausser faiblement les épaules en lâchant un petit soupir de découragement tout en fermant l'étui de sa guitare._

« On se reprendra une prochaine fois alors, _finit-il par répondre_. »

_Le principal concerné hocha de la tête avec un sourire à l'adresse de son ami. Oui, il était occupé pour toute la soirée et il n'allait très certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il lâcha alors finalement Kyo pour le laisser aller ramasser ses choses. Il eut alors un petit sourire mélancolique en le voyant s'éloigner de lui, mais se reprit aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit Shinya et Kaoru parler tout proche de lui. Il tourna alors la tête vers ces derniers avec un grand sourire hypocrite d'accrocher aux lèvres avant de s'incruster dans leur conversation comme si de rien était, attendant que le chanteur finissait ses choses. _

**-°-**

_Kyo ouvrit la porte de son appartement tranquillement avant d'y entrer, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui pour que Toshiya entre à son tour. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour pénétrer dans le chez-soi du chanteur et enleva ses souliers à l'entrée avant de suivre le propriétaire de l'appartement qui se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller tranquillement se verser un verre d'eau. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de boire depuis la pratique et vu qu'il avait dû chanter pendant des heures, alors il avait bien raison de mourir de soif._

_Le bassiste balaya la pièce du regard, mais ses yeux furent rapidement attirés par Kyo qui buvait tranquillement son verre d'eau sans trop se soucier de la présence de son ami, dos à ce dernier. Il eut alors un petit sourire en coin. Puis, il s'approcha silencieusement dans le dos du jeune homme. Il encercla alors sa taille de ses bras en l'emprisonnant dans le douce étreinte qu'il lui offrait et vint poser doucement un bref baiser dans le cou du chanteur qui frémit à cette sensation. Ce dernier posa alors son verre sur le comptoir et se tourna dans les bras de son amant, abordant un sourire rempli de sous-entendu. Il se colla alors un peu plus contre le torse du musicien en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Ses lèvres frôlaient doucement celles de son vis-à-vis, le regardant avec insistance._

« Tu est pressé, dit donc, _s'amusa Kyo en caressant les lèvres de son homologues avec les siennes._ »

« Pas toi? _interrogea le bassiste._ »

« Mmmh… peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... »

_Bien qu'il ait dit cela, Kyo finit par poser ses lèvres contre celles du musicien, laissant sa langue caresser les lèvres gonflées d'envie du bassiste. Ce dernier ne lui refusa en rien l'entrée de sa bouche et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue du chanteur qui alla rejoindre sa jumelle pour se lancer dans une danse sensuelle et passionnelle qui n'était pas des plus innocentes. _

_Tout doucement, Toshiya glissa ses mains sous le chandail de son partenaire, caressant doucement le torse de ce dernier en retraçant sa fine musculature, provoquant un léger frisson chez le chanteur qui resserra doucement ses bras dans le cou de Toshiya. Elles quittèrent cependant rapidement leur emplacement pour finalement venir jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de Kyo. Chemise qui ne resta pas bien longtemps en place, car, aussitôt que le jeune musicien eut finit de la déboutonner, il l'enleva doucement en la laissant glisser au sol._

_Ils rompirent le baiser après un certain temps et restèrent un bon moment à se regarder. Kyo, jetant un petit regard entendu et rempli de sous-entendus au jeune homme qui lui répondit par un petit sourire pervers, se sépara de l'étreinte que lui procurait ce dernier et qui était des plus confortables pourtant. Lui attrapant la main au passage, il le guida jusqu'à une autre pièce, la chambre. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce, le chanteur qui était aussitôt suivit du musicien. _

_Ce dernier s'arrêta alors après avoir fait quelques pas dans la pièce et posa un regard sur Kyo qui lui faisait dos. Celui-ci se tourna, remarquant qu'il n'était plus suivit par son ami. Il lui servit alors un petit regard interrogateur. Puis, tranquillement et avec une lenteur des plus affligeantes, il finit le travaille que le bassiste avait commencé quelques instants plus tôt. Sa main se porta à la ceinture de son pantalon et la défit en quelques secondes à peine avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Puis, ce fut son pantalon et son boxer qui y passèrent. Toujours en prenant son temps, le chanteur fit glisser ses derniers vêtements sur ses hanches, puis sur ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse d'un petit coup de pied en les envoyant valser un peu plus loin._

_D'une démarche féline, le chanteur ne tarda pas à s'approcher de son ami qu'il colla sans gêne. Il alla alors poser un doux baiser sur sa clavicule, puis dans son cou avant de finalement passer sur ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Lentement, il entraîna Toshiya vers lui, tandis qu'il reculait doucement vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit en forçant le bassiste à se pencher. Puis, il lui enleva également et graduellement ses vêtements, le mettant dans la même tenue que lui._

_Toshiya finit alors par réagir, arrêtant de se laisser faire par le chanteur. Il allongea alors celui-ci sur le lit avant de prendre place au-dessus de lui. Chose qui ne dérangeait en aucun cas Kyo qui en profitait pour observer le corps bien sculpté de son amant. Ce dernier glissa alors sa main doucement contre la jambe du chanteur en la remontant tranquillement, caressant sa peau si pâle avant d'aller se perdre dans la chevelure du chanteur qui ferma doucement les yeux sous la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait tranquillement._

_Le bassiste posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son amant. Elles glissèrent alors graduellement, parcourant le corps si bien dessiné du chanteur qui en frissonnait doucement sous les lèvres fines de Toshiya. Ce dernier glissa alors doucement sur le corps du jeune homme. Puis, lentement, il arriva finalement à l'entrejambe en éveil du chanteur qu'il observa pendant un bon moment, provoquant un petit grognement de la part de Kyo qui ne supportait pas que ce dernier le fasse attendre plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais été doté d'une très grande patience et surtout dans de telles circonstances. Ça, Toshiya le savait parfaitement et en profitait amplement lors de leurs rapports habituels._

_Esquissant un sourire moqueur, Toshiya posa alors ses lèvres sur l'extrémité du sexe du chanteur qui lâcha un petit soupire de bien-être. Puis, lentement, il engloutit le membre du chanteur avant d'amorcer de doux mouvements de vas et viens. Le jeune lâcha alors de petits soupirs, de légers gémissements, tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du son amant, tandis que Toshiya continuait ses mouvements en accélérant graduellement le rythme de façon à satisfaire les exigences de Kyo qui allait justement lui faire la demande muette d'accélérer en imposant son rythme avec ses mains. Les mains fines du bassiste ne restèrent pas inactives et allèrent s'amuser avec les poches de chair de Kyo, les massant et les faisant rouler entre ses doigts experts qui savaient parfaitement comment être utilisées pour donner le plaisir qu'attendait et réclamait le chanteur._

_Cependant, le bassiste ne termina pas son travail, n'allant pas jusqu'à ce que le jeune chanteur finisse par jouir. Il se stoppa à la limite en lâchant le sexe sous un grognement de frustration de la part du chanteur qui serra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Toshiya. Cependant, ce dernier défit les mains du chanteur qui étaient prises dans sa chevelure, les reposant contre le lit. Il se redressa alors, observant le visage tordu par le désir de Kyo, et en fut plus que ravi._

« J'y vais, Kyo…, _murmura le bassiste à l'adresse du chanteur._ »

« V… vite… j'en peux plus…, _gémit d'un ton suppliant l'interpellé qui n'était plus capable de se retenir et qui serait sauté sur le jeune homme si ce dernier s'obstinait à le faire attendre encore longtemps. _»

_Le principal concerné eut un petit sourire moqueur que Kyo ne vit pas. Avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, Toshiya amena son propre sexe, qui était déjà bien tendu depuis un bon moment et qui le faisait d'ailleurs légèrement souffrir à cause de sa propre attente, vers l'intimité du jeune chanteur. Ce dernier, dès qu'il eut sentit l'extrémité du membre du bassiste, ne put s'empêcher de faire un mouvement de hanches qui incitait le musicien à aller plus vite._

_Le bassiste posa alors un léger baiser sur l'une des jambes du chanteur qui avait prit la peine de ramener ses jambes et de les poser sur les épaules du musicien. Puis, sous la demande qui devenait de plus en plus suppliante de la part de Kyo, il pénétra ce dernier en y allant doucement étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eut la possibilité de le préparer plus que cela à son intrusion. Le principal concerné laissa alors un petit gémissement de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Pourtant, étant habitué à se faire pénétrer par le jeune musicien, s'y habitua bien vite et Toshiya put commencer à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de lui. _

_Cette fois-ci, il ne tarda pas à augmenter la cadence. Surtout que Kyo ne manquait pas de l'aider en faisant bouger son bassin avec envie. La respiration erratique des deux jeunes hommes ne tarda pas à faire office de douce musique à leurs oreilles, mêlée avec les gémissements et les soupirs d'aisance que ces deux derniers poussaient. Les mouvements que faisait le musicien se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de la part du chanteur se faisaient de plus en plus insistants._

_Puis, en un ultime gémissement commun que les deux amants poussèrent d'une même voix tout en se cambrant à la limite, chacun finit par atteindre le septième ciel, Kyo se libérant contre leur torse, tandis que Toshiya faisait de même à l'intérieur du corps du chanteur. Le corps du musicien retomba lourdement contre celui de Kyo qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Profitant de sa faiblesse, bien que sachant que de toute manière Kyo n'aurait pas protesté, Toshiya alla alors voler un faible baiser à son partenaire avant de glisser sur le côté, restant tout de même coller contre lui._

**-°-**

_Toshiya avait enfilé ses boxers afin de ne pas jouer les nudistes bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cet appartement pour ces raisons, tandis que le chanteur s'était levé tout simplement sans rien enfiler et avait quitter le cocon de chaleur qu'était le lit pour quitter la chambre, tout de suite suivit par son amant. De toute manière, il ne risquait pas d'être surpris vu que c'était son appartement, alors il s'était dirigé vers son réfrigérateur. S'appuyant le bras contre la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, Kyo se pencha et inspecta ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur en cherchant quelque chose à boire. _

_Le bassiste le regarda pendant un court moment. Son regard était triste et mélancolique. Pourtant, Kyo ne pouvait pas le voir. Il était bien trop concentré dans ses propres choses, qui étaient de se servir autant quelque chose à boire qu'à manger, pour vraiment faire attention aux réactions de son amant. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu triste après qu'ils aient couchés ensembles. Alors il ne devait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit._

« Kyo, je..., _commença le bassiste d'une petite voix_. »

« Mmhhh? _questionna l'interpellé en se redressant et en tournant la tête pour voir son ami. _»

« Non, rien, _conclu-t-il._ »

_Toshiya lui offrit alors un sourire hypocrite, mais qui semblait pourtant si vrai et si naturel. Puis, il s'approcha de son amant et alla lui voler un bref baiser que le jeune chanteur ne lui refusa aucunement. Dès que le baiser fut rompu, Kyo lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se retourner pour se remettre à chercher ce qui allait lui servir de petit déjeuné. Toshiya le regarda pendant un petit moment encore avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une douche bien froide lui remettrait certainement les idées en place pour qu'il arrête de penser à tout cela._

**-°- Fin Du Flash Back -°-**

« Hey, Toshiya, tu viens? L'enregistrement va recommencer. »

_L'interpellé leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il lui offrit alors un fau sourire qu'il tentait de rendre réaliste. Puis, il se leva du petit muret et rejoignit Kyo en courant. Ce dernier s'était retourné et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le studio. Toshiya l'attrapa alors par derrière et alla lui voler un baiser, sous les protestations de Kyo qui émit un petit grognement, tandis que le bassiste lui offrait un petit sourire moqueur qui n'était que feint. Non, ce ne serait pas réciproque. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse avec et qu'il laisse son cœur souffrir en silence, si il ne voulait pas souffrir d'autant plus._


	4. Conflit

_La pratique était dans quelques minutes à peine. Die était aller chercher Toshiya chez lui avec son auto pour le prendre au passage, afin qu'ils se rendent à la salle qu'ils avaient afin de faire leurs pratiques. Disons qu'une salle insonorisée, on ne trouvait pas ça n'importe où. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était relativement loin de leur domicile et qu'ils devaient donc s'y rendre en auto. Ils parlaient tranquillement, comme des amis, comme ce qu'ils étaient dans le fond. Divers sujets étaient revenus sur le tapis et ils ne manquaient pas de débattre sur ces derniers, bien que c'était tout de même de façon amicale._

_Rendus finalement à l'établissement où ils avaient leur salle de pratique, les deux acolytes y étaient entrés et avaient fait le même chemin qu'habituellement, empruntant les mêmes couloirs qu'ils traversaient à chaque jour de pratique, montant les mêmes escaliers qu'ils avaient l'habitude de gravir étant donné qu'ils préféraient les escaliers aux ascenseurs. _

_Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce fut différent. La tournure des évènements changea radicalement et sans prévenir. Toshiya l'avait coincé entre lui et le mur. Tout d'abord, Die s'était contenté de rester immobile à se demander quelle nouvelle connerie ou plaisanterie douteuse avait pu inventer son ami. Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas être vraiment une divagation de la part du bassiste. À moins que ce dernier ne soit prêt à aller aussi loin dans sa plaisanterie. Car, le jeune bassiste avait posé ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre musicien. Il ne s'était pas non plus arrêté là et avait continué dans sa lancée, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Die en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres avec une facilité déconcertante. _

_Se rendant compte de ce que faisait le bassiste et revenant finalement sur Terre, Die réagit brusquement à ce que lui faisait son ami qui ne lui avait en aucun cas demandé son avis sur la chose ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre qui aurait peut-être manifesté son soucis de la réaction possible du guitariste. Peut-être un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne le regretta pas le moins du monde, bien qu'il ne put dire que c'était l'inverse._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou, Toshiya?! _s'écria_ _Die en repoussant avec violence ce dernier._ »

« Quoi? _s'étonna le bassiste en se disant que c'était tout de même relativement évident ce qu'il était en train de faire, ne comprenant donc pas où voulait en venir très exactement son ami._ »

« De quoi « quoi »?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit!? Ça se fait pas ça! _s'égosilla_ _le guitariste._ »

« Ah? T'as un problème avec l'homosexualité? _questionna_ _Toshiya en fronçant les sourcils_. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte!? C'est dégoûtant! Comment peux-tu embrasser un gars comme ça!? C'est pas normal! T'es pas normal! _s'exclama le guitariste à l'adresse de son homologue_. »

« Tu me trouve dégoûtant!? _s'exclama_ _Toshiya comme si il se rendait compte du sens des paroles de Die_. »

« Ça se voit pas!? _lui_ _répondit son vis-à-vis sur le même ton_. »

_Il le regardait pendant un petit moment, l'horreur se faisant clairement paraître dans son visage qui en était presque tordu. Son ami? Homosexuel? C'était une plaisanterie? Oui, ce devait être cela. Pourtant, il n'en semblait lui-même pas autant convaincu dans son intérieur même si c'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter à lui-même. Cependant, il ne fut pas capable de rester bien longtemps comme ça devant Toshiya. Sans demander son reste et sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna alors les talons et s'engagea alors tout de suite dans le premier couloir qui se présentait à lui._

_Ce fut d'ailleurs cela qui fit finalement réagir Toshiya. Ce dernier était resté figé, une légère peur dans son regard, devant l'exclamation de son ami. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Pourtant, il finit par réagir en voyant son ami partir brusquement. Sans tarder, il courut à sa rencontre et tenta de le rattraper._

« Mais…! Attends! _l'apostropha_ _le jeune musicien en prenant consistance_. »

_Il rattrapa alors Die et lui prit le bras afin de le faire arrêter. Il ne tenait pas à le laisser partir comme ça sans s'être excusé de ce qu'il avait dit ou quoi que ce soit même si il avait tout de même été choqué que son ami le traite ainsi. Il fallait bien qu'il mette les choses au clair. Voilà pourquoi il avait retenu le guitariste pour qu'il se retourne et écoute ce qu'il avait à lui dire, car Toshiya ne tenait pas à ce que cela s'arrête sur cette note. Il voulait des explications de la part de son ami quant au pourquoi de ces pensées négatives face aux homosexuels et voulait aussi lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce qu'il avait fait._

« Lâche-moi! _s'écria de nouveau Die_. »

_Il s'écarta alors brusquement, défaisant son bras de l'étreinte de la main de Toshiya. Il plongea alors son regard dégoûté et haineux dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Oui, il était dégoûté. Toshiya avait toujours été un de ses plus proches amis et peut-être son meilleur ami. Pourtant, maintenant il voyait clair dans son jeu. Il voyait quel était le vrai Toshiya, le vrai bassiste qu'il avait côtoyé pendant si longtemps. Il voyait sa vraie nature. Alors qu'il avait toujours cru pouvoir parler de filles et aller à la drague avec Toshiya, il l'avait toujours cru hétérosexuel comme lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Sous cet angle qui était loin d'être celui avec lequel il avait toujours posé les yeux sur lui._

_Après un instant silencieux où chacun regardait l'autre, le guitariste finit par tourner de nouveau les talons, quittant finalement Toshiya. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à le retenir une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors, il le regarda partir de nouveau, tandis qu'il restait immobile. Il le vit disparaître au tournant d'un couloir, mais ne réagit pas plus. Il ne savait trop pas quoi faire pour bouger que ce soit pour partir ailleurs ou suivre Die._

**-°-**

_Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce qui leur servait de salle de répétition, tout deux avaient fait comme si rien n'était. Pourtant, Die n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. De toute manière, cela se paraissait étant donné qu'il faisait régulièrement de fausses notes, sous les regards tristes de Toshiya que Die semblait être le seul à remarquer. Il avait souvent eut les commentaires négatifs de la part de Kaoru sur sa façon de jouer aujourd'hui et ce fut un de plus qui le fit finalement réagir et sortir de son mutisme. Il se tourna alors face au reste du groupe, un air bien décidé se peignant sur son visage._

« Je quitte le groupe! _déclara_ _Die d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réplique._ »

_Un silence s'installa alors dans la salle. Personne n'osait vraiment parler, tous sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'ils ne voulaient pas croire, tandis que Die attendait tout simplement quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, en fait. Peut-être une réplique? Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux demande pourquoi? Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux tente de le retenir ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre. Enfin, il ne le savait pas très exactement, mais resta tout de même planté là, ne faisant qu'aggraver le silence par son regard meurtrier et aussi froid qu'un iceberg._

« Mais… Die…? Pourquoi? _finit_ _par lâcher Shinya avec confusion, en rompant le silence, disant probablement tout haut, ce que les autres se demandaient tout bas_. »

« Pourquoi? _répèta_ _Die comme si c'était pas une question à poser et que tous aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps._ Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, faudra demander à lui! »

_À la fin de sa phrase, pour compléter parole avec geste, il pointa Toshiya du doigt. Les autres membres du groupe se retournèrent alors d'un bloc vers le supposé accusé, le questionnant du regard. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi Die voulait quitter aussi brusquement le groupe et il semblait donc que le seul qui pouvait éclairer leur lanterne se trouvait à être le bassiste._

_Cependant, Toshiya resta muet. Il n'apporta aucune information, se contentant de fixer Die avec une surprise non cachée. Il… Il allait quitter le groupe? À cause de lui? Il savait que ce dernier allait probablement être choqué de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas su que Die était homophobe à se point. Qu'il n'allait pas supporter l'orientation sexuelle du bassiste au point de tenir à quitter le groupe. Il n'avait pas su qu'un simple baiser pouvait le répugner à ce point. Il ne savait pas qu'il était si fermé d'esprit pour ne pas l'accepter. Il en restait alors figé. Figé d'horreur et ne sachant pas comment réagir._

« Toshi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Die? _demanda Kaoru au bassiste, le faisant revenir sur Terre._ »

« Je… en fait… je…. Mais je… je sais pas que… je…, _bafouilla Toshiya en ne savant pas trop quoi leur répondre, cherchant ses mots désespérément._ »

« Die, explique-toi, _demanda Kyo en se retournant vers Die_. On ne comprend rien du tout là et Toshi semble pas être capable de le faire. T'es le seul autre à savoir pourquoi, alors dit nous le au moins. »

« Je ne supporte plus sa présence. Il me dégoute. Alors je quitte le groupe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne « lui-même », je ne le reverrai plus, _finit-il par déclarer au reste du groupe avant de se retourner pour partir_. »

« Hey! Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là!? _s'écria_ _Kyo avant de partir à la poursuite du guitariste. _»

_Kaoru et Shinya restèrent plantés là. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et ne comprenaient pas totalement ce qui avait été dit. Ils se retournèrent alors tout les deux vers Toshiya qui était resté muet pendant tout ce temps. Deux légers filets d'eau salés coulaient, provenant chacun d'un des yeux du bassiste. Il était immobile. Son regard fixé sur la porte qu'avait empruntée Die et Kyo pour partir. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Pourtant, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux montraient clairement la réalité de son cœur. Blessé. Il était blessé. Par les paroles de Die. Par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Par le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir le guitariste. Il était blessé._

**-°-**

_Il aurait dû éviter ce conflit. Il n'aurait pas dû pousser Die dans ses derniers retranchements et le coller au mur de cette façon. Il n'aurait pas dû n'en faire qu'à sa tête et ne pas tenir compte de comment Die pouvait réagir. Il aurait dû éviter de se frotter à tout ça. Pourtant, même si il voulait revenir en arrière pour tout arranger et faire en sorte que Die retourne dans le groupe et aussi recommence à lui parler, il ne savait pas si il en était capable. Il lui faudrait du temps. Peut-être, qui sais, qu'il réussirait à faire en sorte que Die l'accepte comme il était._


	5. Mort

**-°-** **Flash Back** **-°-**

_Rien de telle qu'une pause pendant une pratique pour pouvoir parler. C'était d'ailleurs ce que comptait faire Shinya avec le leader de leur groupe. Il y avait un petit truc qui l'agaçait depuis un certain moment ou du moins qui l'intriguait et il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec le guitariste. Surtout qu'il n'avait encore eut jamais l'occasion de pouvoir parler seul à seul avec le guitariste. Ce dernier se trouvait la plupart du temps en compagnie de Kyo et Shinya se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de les interrompre dans leurs discutions._

_Tandis que Toshiya et Die étaient partis fumer une cigarette pendant la pause et que Kyo était allé faire il-ne-savais-quoi, Shinya avait finalement pu approché son leader. C'était la première occasion qui s'offrait vraiment à lui, alors il n'allait tout de même pas passer à côté. Ce pourquoi il finit par aborder Kaoru._

« Hum… Kaoru? _commenca_ _Shinya d'une petite voix._ »

« Oui? _répondit Kaoru en s'étonnant_. »

« Kaoru, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Kyo? _demanda tout simplement Shinya, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet autrement_. »

« Hein? _lâcha_ _Kaoru qui n'était pas vraiment certain de comprendre très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. _»

« Tu le sais bien, Kao, _continua le cadet_. Vous êtes toujours ensemble. On dirait que vous délaissez le groupe sans vous soucier de nous… »

« Non, c'est pas ça, _répliqua brusquement Kaoru_. »

« C'est quoi alors? _insista_ _Shinya qui était un peu perdu dans toute cette histoire_. Vous sortez ensemble…? »

« Non! _s'exclama le guitariste en se surprenant lui-même d'une telle véhémence_. »

**-°-**

_Kyo était allé tranquillement se chercher une bouteille d'eau à la distributrice du coin pour réhydrater un peu sa gorge sèche. Il fallait dire que chanter pendant des heures et des heures, c'était quelque peu épuisant. Ce pourquoi il ne s'était pas tellement plein quand Kaoru avait finalement annoncé la pause et était allé se chercher quelque chose à boire._

_Revenant quelques minutes après avoir effectué son petit achat, Kyo n'entra pourtant pas tout de suite dans la salle de répétition. En entendant les voix de Kaoru et de Shinya qui discutaient ensemble, le chanteur s'arrêta d'un coup, étonné, car il avait entendu son nom prononcé dans la discussion. Il prêta alors oreille, se rapprochant de l'embrasure de la porte pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il se doutait que ce n'était peut-être pas nécessairement la chose la plus polie à faire que d'écouter aux portes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la curiosité étant trop grande._

_Cependant, la suite de la conversation ne sembla pas vraiment lui plaire. Shinya partait sur un sujet qui, à l'avis du chanteur, était peut-être un peu trop délicat. Pourtant, il n'allait pas entrer dans pièce. D'un côté, il était un peu curieux d'entendre les réponses de son amant, bien que légèrement anxieux. _

_Et se fut d'ailleurs à bonne raison, car, entendant l'exclamation du guitariste, Kyo resta figé. Il avait nié un lien entre eux avec tant de conviction que cela ne put que vexer le chanteur. Il était à la fois insulté que Kaoru ni tout de cette manière, car il y avait tout de même une certaine façon de faire, et il était aussi triste. Il se doutait que leur relation n'était certainement pas quelque chose de coulé dans le béton étant donné que cela ne faisait que quelques jours seulement qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une raison pour être si direct._

_Ne tenant plus à rester encore bien longtemps à écouter ce qui se disait dans la pièce et ne désirant pas non plus faire face à Kaoru pour mettre les choses au clair, Kyo tourna brusquement les talons et se précipita dans le couloir avec l'intention de prendre un peu d'air. C'était certainement la chose qu'il lui fallait pour le moment. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu en prenant un sourire hypocrite._

**-°-**

_Kaoru tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités qui s'éloignaient provenant de derrière cette dernière. Cela ne lui prit pas vraiment de temps avant de se douter de quelque chose et de craindre le pire. Il présentait avoir fait une gaffe en répondant de cette manière à Shinya_

_Il sortit alors en trombe de la pièce et regarda de chaque côté du couloir. De loin, il ne put que reconnaître la silhouette du chanteur qui s'éloignait en courant dans la direction opposé. On ne devait pas être un grand scientifique pour être capable de comprendre que Kyo avait entendu une partie de la conversation entre Shinya et lui et qu'il avait très certainement entendu la partie un peu plus délicate qui avait dû le faire réagir de la sorte, vu que Kyo ne serait certainement pas parti de cette manière sans raison valable._

« Att… Attends, Kyo! »

_C'est sur ce que le guitariste se lança à la poursuite du chanteur afin de le rattraper et de mettre les choses au clair. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier interprète mal ce qu'il avait pu dire, bien qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de le trouver idiot d'avoir écouté aux portes de cette manière et d'espionner les conversations privées des autres personnes à leur insu._

**-°-**

_C'est uniquement sur le toit de l'édifice que Kaoru réussit finalement à rattraper le chanteur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant ce dernier, debout sur la rambarde à regarder le bas de l'établissement. Il prit quelques secondes pour souffler afin de reprendre le peu de souffle qu'il le pouvait. Puis, il signala sa présence par une exclamation à l'adresse du chanteur._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Arrête! _s'affola-t-il._ »

« Si tu veux pas que je saute, alors explique-toi! _lui_ _répondit violement Kyo en se retournant vers son leader, lui jetant un regard haineux au passage._ C'était quoi ça!? »

« De quoi ça!? »

« Fait pas le con! Tu le sais très bien! »

_Kaoru resta pendant un moment surpris. Tout ça lui avait échappé tout d'un coup. Pourtant, il se souvint très bien de ce dont voulait parler le chanteur. La conversation qu'il avait eut avec le batteur lui revint alors d'un coup en mémoire. Il ne put que se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait dit. Il regrettait ses paroles et aurait préféré que Kyo ait eut de la misère à obtenir son eau plutôt que d'entendre la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le plus jeune du groupe._

« Je… enfin…, _marmonna le leader._ »

_Par réflexe, tranquillement et ne trouvant pas ses mots pour bien s'expliquer surtout qu'il ne comprenait lui-même pas tout à fait ce qu'il lui avait prit, il s'approcha de Kyo qui se trouvait toujours sur la rambarde, bien décidé à y rester. Pourtant, le chanteur ne tarda pas à le remarquer et réagit d'autant plus violement._

« T'approche pas ou je saute! _menaça_ _le chanteur à l'adresse de son amant_. »

« Allez! Vas-y! _le_ _mit au défi le guitariste._ »

« Tu me met vraiment au défi? »

« Si tu tiens à agir comme un parfait imbécile et à te tuer, vas-y, fait le! _renchérit_ _Kaoru sur le même ton_. Qu'est-ce que t'attend!? T'as peur?! »

« Comme tu veux..., _finit-il par lâcher._ »

_Sans rien dire d'autre vu qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité à cela, Kyo se retourna tout simplement, faisant de nouveau face au vide qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres devant lui. Il regarda alors pendant un bon moment le sol qui était loin sous ses pieds. De cette hauteur, il était certain qu'il allait y rester si il sautait. Il ne pourrait même pas s'en tirer avec plusieurs fractures. Non, c'était la mort assurée et rien d'autre._

_Le voyant lui tourner de nouveau le dos, le leader s'affola de nouveau. Non, il ne voulait pas que le chanteur saute. Il l'avait mit au défi, oui, mais ce n'était que sur le moment et il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il disait quand il avait prononcé ses mots. Définitivement, il ne voulait pas que le chanteur saute et ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il avait beau avoir un caractère difficile et très compliqué à comprendre, ça, il le savait très bien. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Même si il avait déclaré, quelques instants plus tôt, qu'il n'avait aucun lien d'amour avec Kyo._

« Non, mais tu déconne!? Qu'est-ce que tu fou!? »

« Bah, je saute! C'est pas évident!? Alors si tu voudrais bien me laisser faire tranquillement! »

« Descend tout de suite! Il faut qu'on s'explique! »

« Peuh, tu sais pas ce que tu veux! »

_Kyo ne se gêna pas pour lâcher quelques insultes à l'adresse de Kaoru, bien que ce dernier ne les comprit parfaitement. Puis, il s'apprêta tout de même à descendre de la rambarde pour finalement obtenir ses fameuses explications. Pourtant, il ne put le faire. Du moins, pas du bon côté. Son pied glissa. Le muret n'était pas mouillé, ni rien, mais il glissa. Son pied avait fait un mauvais mouvement et il était tombé à la renverse. Dans une ultime chute, sous les yeux effrayés de Kaoru, il tomba dans le vide absolu qui s'était trouvé derrière lui. Sans que Kaoru ne puisse réagir, Kyo était en train de chuter dans le vide suite à un faux mouvement._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Aujourd'hui, c'était les funérailles de Kyo. Non, il n'avait pas survécu à la chute. Il n'avait pas eut la moindre chance. La voiture sur laquelle il avait atterrit avait amorti légèrement le choc, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'en tirer avec plusieurs fractures et était mort sur le cou. Au moins, l'on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment souffert même si la chute avait probablement dû lui paraître longue._

_Kaoru était à ses funérailles. Il n'allait tout de même pas être assez irrespectueux pour ne pas venir aux funérailles de son amant. Alors qu'il se trouvait à être la dernière personne à aller devant le cercueil du chanteur, il se pencha alors sur le cercueil. Puis, au grand étonnement de tous, il alla voler un doux baiser à Kyo. Un baiser d'au revoir, car il lui devait bien cela. Il n'avait pas pu lui fournir les explications qu'il aurait voulu lui donner. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire que ce n'était qu'un réflexe étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il avait une relation avec un homme et qu'il avait été un peu effrayé que cette réalité soit découverte par les autres membres du groupe, vu qu'il ne voulait pas que tout change entre eux. Alors c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent même si il savait que cela ne pouvait pas réparer ses erreurs._

_Plusieurs personnes dans la salle regardèrent le musicien soit avec étonnement, soit avec dégoût ou bien avec une expression qui se trouvait à être un mélange entre les deux._ _Il était vrai que c'était peu commun comme réaction et que l'on ne voyait pas ce genre de « phénomène » dans un salon funéraire. Pourtant, Kaoru n'avait pas pu passer à côté. Il ne voulait pas laisser Kyo s'en aller sans lui avoir dit au revoir à sa façon. Et ce, même si cela pouvait être dégoûtant pour plusieurs personnes. Pour lui, ce ne l'était pas et c'était certainement l'essentiel dans tout ça, car, de toute manière, il se foutait complètement de l'avis des autres et de leur jugement._

_Il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre de l'autre côté. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était pas encore son heure et il se doutait que, si Kyo aurait pu lui pardonner ses paroles irréfléchis, il ne lui aurait pas permit de mourir et encore moins pour lui. Il devait vivre sa vie. Endurer la mort de son petit-ami qui lui pesait sur le cœur. La Mort qui lui avait prit son amant, qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent s'expliquer. Cette Mort qu'il maudissait de tout son être, mais qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle vienne le chercher._


	6. Au delà

_Rien de tel que de se faire un petit film entre amis pour se « féliciter » pour le dernier album qu'ils avaient fait, il y avait de cela quelques semaines à peine, et qui semblait très bien marcher. Ce pourquoi, les cinq jeunes artistes se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de Kaoru, assis sur différents canapés et fauteuils, bol de pop-corn à la main et les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui laissait voir le tout dernier film d'action qui venait de sortir et qui se trouvait à être des plus sanglants. Chose qui plu tout de mêmes aux amis qui se trouvaient à être littéralement captivé par ce qui se passait._

« Pause, envie pressante à régler, _finit par déclarer Die qui se leva de son siège pour aller en direction toilette, ne pouvant plus retenir l'appel de la nature_. »

_Tous regardèrent alors Die s'en aller aux toilettes, comme si c'était la seule distraction du moment qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Puis, dès que la porte fut close, ils tournèrent la tête vers la télévision sur laquelle l'image s'était arrêtée. Un silence s'installa alors entre les membres du groupe. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire, vu que si ils commençaient un sujet de conversation, ils pourraient très bien finir par en oublier le film même lorsque le guitariste serait revenu des toilettes. Ce pourquoi, ils restèrent muets à se contenter de regarder la seule image fixe qui leur était disponible._

_Pourtant, le bassiste ne semblait pas être capable de rester bien silencieux pendant trop longtemps. Ce pourquoi, après avoir tournée la tête pour regarder chacun des membres qui ne se souciaient pas de son regard, il finit par avoir son regard qui s'arrêta sur le petit couple du groupe qui ne se gênaient pas pour être collé l'un à l'autre confortablement, faute d'habitude._

« Au fait, c'est qui qui est sur le dessus, _demanda Toshiya sans aucune gêne_. »

_Tous le regardèrent avec une certaine surprise. Puis, Kaoru finit par lui lançer un regard réprobateur, vu qu'une question de se genre n'était pas vraiment celle qui était le plus poli à demander et surtout de cette manière. Pourtant, cela prit un certain temps avant qu'il ne se rende réellement compte que tout le monde le regardait comme si il avait sorti la pire connerie qu'il ne pouvait pas dire._

« Bah quoi? C'est une question comme une autre, _répondit le bassiste, légèrement sur la défensive_. »

**-°-** **Flash Back** **-°-**

_Shinya et Kyo entrèrent précipitamment dans l'appartement de ce dernier, voulant s'abriter de la pluie qui tombait en trombe et qui n'avait pas prit de temps avant de les mouiller complètement. Il ne leur avait suffit que de marcher quelques minutes à peine à l'extérieur, n'ayant jamais vu l'utilité de traîner un parapluie dans l'auto, avant d'être trempé comme si ils avaient sauté dans une piscine d'eau glacé tout habillés. Ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à laisser un animal dehors, que ce soit chien ou même humain. Bien que ce dernier pourrait peut-être voir cela comme la seule occasion de le laver de ses fautes, bien que la plus grande tempête ne serait certainement pas assez forte pour en être capable. Avec toutes les fautes qu'ils avaient put accumuler dans toute leur vie envers le reste de vie qui les entourait._

_Ils prirent alors la peine d'enlever leurs souliers et leurs bas tout en laissant leur sac tomber au sol afin de ne pas mouiller l'appartement au complet. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent directement dans le salon, tandis qu'ils enlevaient graduellement leurs vêtements mouillés sans la moindre pudeur, afin de ne pas attraper une mauvaise grippe. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour que Kyo ne soit plus capable de chanter pendant un moment et que Shinya ait de la misère à bien entendre la musique pour être capable de garder le rythme avec son instrument._

_Kyo se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et alla y chercher quelques serviettes qu'il amena à son amant, se présentant devant lui avec une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches et une sur ses épaules qui avait pour but d'y reposer avant que le chanteur ne s'essuie les cheveux avec elle. Shinya ne se fit pas prier pour prendre les serviettes que lui montrait le chanteur et fit la même chose que ce dernier. Voyant que le batteur se séchait finalement avec perfection en s'assurant de ne pas rester trempé, Kyo eut un petit sourire et s'essora les cheveux en frottant sa tête vigoureusement._

_Sa tête finalement sèche, il s'amusa de voir le batteur se frotter les cheveux dans tout les sens, manquant plus de l'assommer ou de finir chauve à force de trop frotter qu'autre chose. Kyo lui attrapa alors une main, le faisant s'arrêter, ce qui lui valut un petit regard interrogatif de la part du cadet auquel le chanteur lui répondit par un sourire. Il le fit alors s'asseoir sur le divan et alla en arrière de lui. Puis, avec plus de douceur que le batteur, l'artiste attrapa la serviette qui servait à Shinya et la déposa correctement sur la tête de ce dernier. Doucement, il frotta le cuir chevelu de ce dernier avec de lents mouvements circulaires, lui massant la tête au passage. C'était donc tout le contraire de ce qu'avait pu faire Shinya et les cheveux de ce dernier, si ils auraient pu communiquer avec Kyo, lui aurait certainement remercié de ce traitement agréable._

_Ne pouvant plus tenir immobile comme ça pendant que les mains de son amant le touchaient avec tant de doigté et de délicatesse, Shinya se retourna légèrement et attrapa un bras du chanteur en le faisant basculer sur le divan sur lequel le cadet l'étendit sans aucun préavis. Pourtant, cela ne surpris pas tellement Kyo qui se laissa tout de même faire, un sourire d'accrocher aux lèvres, se doutant des intentions de Shinya qui n'étaient pas aussi pures et innocentes que le visage du cadet._

_Prouvant son grand manque de délicatesse sans que ce soit de la réelle violence et que Kyo avait tout de même appris à apprécier, Shinya ne prit pas de temps avant de capturer avec impétuosité les lèvres gourmandes du chanteur, glissant rapidement sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier qui les avait laissé entrouvertes. Ferveur et ardeur furent les deux principales caractéristiques que l'on pouvait nommer pour qualifier le baiser que s'échangeaient les deux artistes de façon plus que passionnelle._

_Pourtant, les mains ne restèrent pas en retrait. Celles du batteur glissèrent doucement sur l'intérieur des cuisses, tout en remontant graduellement, jusqu'à venir débarrasser son homologue de l'unique vêtement qu'il possédait. Il fut, d'ailleurs, bien vite imité par Kyo qui laissa tomber simplement la serviette humide au sol._

_Pendant un court moment, ils purent se contempler et se dévorer du regard dans toute leur nudité, révélant à l'autre ce qu'ils ne montraient pas nécessairement aux autres, bien que même cette apparence pouvait être trompeuse. Cependant, malgré le fait que Shinya ne pouvait certainement pas se passer de voir ce corps qui lui était si beau, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Son désir se faisait trop grand pour être contenu encore bien longtemps. Il se pencha alors sur le corps de son amant et alla capturer entre ses dents l'un des mamelons du chanteur, ce dernier poussant un petit cri mêlé de douleur et de plaisir malsain, tandis que Shinya mordilla violemment, sans pour autant trop lui faire mal. Juste assez pour que le batteur puisse entendre cette douce mélodie des gémissements et cri étouffé de l'homme._

_Ce fut d'ailleurs l'apparente douleur si agréable qu'affichait le chanteur qui fut le signal de départ pour le musicien. Après avoir reprit les lèvres de son amant, partageant un baiser vif et goulue qui ne laissait que très bien transparaître son désir passionnel, voir obsessif, Shinya pénétra d'un coup Kyo qui émit un cri de douleur à semi étouffé entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau des bras du musicien qui le tenait par les hanches. _

_Pourtant, la douleur qu'il avait ressentit et qu'il ressentait toujours, elle n'était pas hostile et désagréable face Kyo. Cela pouvait être étrange à dire, mais le chanteur l'appréciait et n'en souffrait aucunement sous un certain point de vue. Il l'aimait, la désirait, la recherchait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se lasser de cette souffrance physique qui lui lacerait le corps, mais qui l'excitait au plus haut point, allant jusqu'à en redemander comme un enfant qui redemandait à aller dans un manège à sensations fortes dans une fête foraine. Il voulait planer, sentir l'exquise souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse disparaître d'un coup, une fois le septième ciel atteint, laissant sa souffrance bien en bas._

_Et puis, Shinya était là. Kyo prenait son pied à souffrir agréablement, mais Shinya prenait le sien à voir le doux visage de son aîné tordu par la douleur qu'il ressentait mêlé au plaisir qu'il prenait à se petit traitement spécialement donné par le batteur. La beauté de son visage n'étant en rien entravée. Il était même d'autant plus beau à regarder, à admirer. Il prenait un plaisir mesquin à faire souffrir le chanteur, lui faisant pourtant vivre un moment unique, étrange pour certains, mais tout de même unique et plaisant._

« Un peu…. plus… doucement…, Shinya…, _souffla Kyo à l'adresse de son amant en se mordillant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement qui s'obstinait à vouloir sortir_. »

_Il aimait cette souffrance, mais il ne voulait pas non plus ne pas être capable de bouger un tant soit peu sans ressentir une vilaine souffrance qui ne serait plus agréable, plus excitante, mais qui serait désagréable. Une fois la jouissance passée, il n'aurait plus le plaisir. Et puis, Shinya ne prendrait pas non plus de plaisir à voir son amant réellement souffrir. La souffrance n'était pas la même. Il ne voulait autant pas donner cette souffrance à l'homme que ce dernier ne voulait pas la recevoir du plus jeune._

_Le batteur esquissa alors un faible sourire à l'adresse de l'artiste, consentant à se plier à la demande de l'homme et ralentissant la cadence des mouvements frénétiques et brutaux qu'il s'employait de faire en Kyo. Pourtant, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre l'apogée de leur plaisir dans un seul et unique cri de jouissance mêlée à une légère teinte de souffrance qui provenait de la bouche de Kyo, mais qui disparu rapidement en laissant toute la place au plaisir qui le submergeait d'un seul coup._

**-°- Fin Du Flash Back -°-**

« Alors? _insista_ _Toshiya dont la curiosité n'avait pas été satisfaite_. »

_Les deux amants se concertèrent d'un simple regard, Shinya se trouvant adossé contre le torse de Kyo et étant prit dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amant, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui répondre devant son insistance qui ne semblait pas vraiment être en voie de s'apaiser à moins d'obtenir une réponse à sa question. Cela ne leur prirent pas vraiment de temps avant de se comprendre sans avoir dit un seul mot._

_Ils tournèrent alors leur tête en direction de Toshiya qui était assis sur le divan devant eux et qui semblait impatient de savoir quelle était la réponse qu'ils allaient lui fournir. Il fallait dire que sa curiosité était trop grande pour qu'il veuille réellement l'ignorer et faire comme si de rien était._

« Faut pas se fier à ce que tu vois, _déclara Shinya en regardant de nouveau le bassiste_. »

« Regarde au-delà des apparences, _conclu Kyo avant d'appuyer sur 'play' étant donné que Die venait tout juste de reprendre place sur son fauteuil_. »

_Les membres du groupe se retournèrent alors vers la télévision, laissant un Toshiya qui était un peu sur la touche, étant donné qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui dire, ni comment interpréter leurs paroles. Ce dernier se renfrogna alors en remarquant finalement que plus personne ne lui portait attention et encore moins à sa question qui était restée sans réelle réponse. Il se renfonça alors dans son fauteuil avant de continuer à regarder le film, un peu grognon, bien que cela ne resta pas bien longtemps, vu qu'il se replongea dans l'excitation du film bien vite._


	7. Porte

_Une nouvelle soirée cinéma comme ils les aimaient et comme ils en faisaient souvent. C'était, bien entendu, chez Shinya que le tout avait eut lieu, ce dernier ayant une télévision de taille largement supérieure à celles des autres membres du groupe. Pourtant, il semblerait que lesdits autres membres du groupe n'eurent pas le temps de venir, car Die se retrouva seul en compagnie de Shinya. Bien entendu, ils attendirent un petit moment afin de savoir si les autres avaient un réel empêchement ou si ils étaient tout simplement en retard encore une fois._

_Après avoir attendu une petite demi-heure, Shinya lâcha un soupir de découragement. Vraiment, ils auraient pu prévenir aussi qu'ils avaient quelque chose. Il se redressa alors, faisant face à Die qui le suivit tranquillement du regard, la tête toujours callée entre ses mains, accoudé à la table de la cuisine._

« Suffit! On va commencer sans eux et si ils arrivent, alors on leur ouvre pas. Ça sera tant pis pour eux, _déclara le cadet_. »

_Le guitariste eut alors un petit sourire moqueur avant d'acquiescer doucement de la tête et de se relever pour suivre le batteur qui se dirigeait déjà vers le salon. Il vit alors le batteur se pencher vers le lecteur vidéo et y fourrer un film qu'il avait pigé au hasard dans la pile qui se trouvait à côté de la télé. Peu importait, étant donné que plusieurs allaient y passer pendant la soirée qui allait probablement être longue vu la hauteur de la montagne de films qu'ils comptaient écouter. _

**-°-**

_Bien qu'ils s'étaient dits qu'ils allaient passer la pile de DVD au complet pour une fois, ils ne purent tenir la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites étant donné que la fatigue avait raison d'eux. Après avoir écouté une dizaine de films seulement, s'amusant à passer des commentaires sur les films que l'un ou l'autre avait déjà vu par le passé et vendant parfois des punchs à l'autre juste pour s'amuser, les deux musiciens baillèrent dans un même mouvement. Se concertant du regard, ils se sourirent avant de fermer la télé pour se diriger vers la chambre de Shinya qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, un peu plus loin._

_Alors qu'il ne lui restait que seulement quelques pas à faire pour entrer dans la pièce, Die resta cependant immobile devant l'encadrement de la porte, laissant Shinya entrer seul dans la chambre qui était sienne. Ce dernier ne sembla d'ailleurs pas se rendre compte de l'arrêt de Die qui contemplait la pièce de sa place, des souvenirs lui revenant en tête et l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus._

**-°-** **Flash Back** **-°-**

_Pop-corn à volonté et films en tout genre. Voilà qui était le programme de la soirée cinéma qui se faisaient Shinya, Die et Toshiya dans l'appartement du premier. Pour une quelconque raison qui ne les intéressait pas plus qu'il le fallait, Kaoru et Kyo avaient décliné l'offre pour s'occuper de certaines choses dont ils auraient peut-être préféré ne pas trop savoir en détail, bien que la curiosité de Toshiya aurait certainement été piquée au vif si il aurait seulement su._

_Shinya et Die assis à chaque extrémité du divan qui faisait face à la télévision, tandis que Toshiya avait préféré s'asseoir directement sur le sol sans raison particulière. Le film défilait devant leurs yeux endormis. L'heure de la nuit était relativement avancé jusqu'à en dire qu'ils étaient le matin de l'autre jour. Même devant un film d'action qui était des plus bruyants, Die ne put tout simplement pas s'empêcher de bailler, tout de suite imité par ses deux autres compères qui, l'ayant vu du coin de l'œil, bien que nullement fatigué, n'avaient tout simplement pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche._

« Compris, compris. On arrête le film pour que môsieur le fatigué puisse dormir en paix, _nargua Shinya à l'adresse de Die_. »

_Effectivement, ils avaient dû faire pile ou face afin de décider qui serait la personne entre eux trois qui devrait se coltiner le divan, tandis que les deux autres pourraient avoir la chance de dormir dans le lit double de Shinya et c'était Die qui avait perdu, se voyant dans l'obligation de dormir sur le divan. Par conséquent, si Die voulait vraiment dormir, les deux autres devaient faire du vent et aller faire de même ou du moins aller s'occuper ailleurs que dans le salon qui se trouvait à être la 'chambre' de Die pour l'occasion._

« Allez, sortez de ma 'chambre', _s'amusa Die_. »

« Ta chambre, ta chambre. C'est quand même mon salon toujours, _répliqua le batteur avec amusement_. »

« Fallait pas m'obliger à dormir sur le divan, _répondit le guitariste_. »

« Pas ma faute si t'as aucune chance aux jeux de hasard, _déclara son homologue en toute logique_. »

« Allez les enfants, pas de chicane et au lit, _annonça Toshiya avec un petit air sérieux, bien qu'il ne l'était absolument pas_. »

_Attrapant au passage le batteur, le bassiste amena ce dernier avec lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce qui se trouvait à être la chambre du propriétaire de la maison. Ce dernier pesta faussement pendant un petit moment et finit par suivre tranquillement son aîné, allant se terrer en sa compagnie dans sa chambre, tandis qu'ils laissaient Die se coucher sur le divan et s'endormir dans les secondes qui suivirent._

**-°-**

_Malgré le fait que Die semblait réellement en manque de sommeil, au bout de quelques heures, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Pendant un petit bout de temps, il papillonna des yeux avant de finalement les ouvrir complètement. Il contempla alors le plafond qui se trouvait justement au-dessus de lui. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils : où est-ce qu'il se trouvait très exactement? Cela lui prit d'ailleurs quelques minutes avant de se souvenir qu'il avait passé la soirée chez Shinya avec Toshiya pour regarder des films. Il eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire en se souvenir de la façon dont il s'était débarrassé de ses deux derniers et les avait envoyé dans la chambre de Shinya, vu que lui-même devait se contenter du canapé sur lequel il reposait._

_Cependant, le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu à l'entente de bruits qui n'étaient certes communs à la nuit. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils avant d'y prêter oreille. Entendant toujours les bruits, mais ne parvenant à les identifier très clairement, Die se rendit cependant bien vite compte qu'ils semblaient venir de la pièce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, la chambre du batteur. _

_Se débarrassant de la couverture qu'il avait sur le dos et qui le tenait au chaud pendant tout ce temps, Die se redressa alors pour ensuite se lever et partir dans sa petite exploration dont la destination se trouvait à être la chambre du cadet. Le tout, dans le froid de la maison. C'est donc sans faire de bruit que le guitariste s'engagea dans le couloir et marcha tranquillement vers la chambre du batteur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les sons étaient de moins en moins étouffés, bien que la porte fermée ne permettait pas aux bruits de se faire entendre complètement._

_Une fois devant la porte, Die fronça légèrement les sourcils. De cet endroit, il pouvait bien entendre les sons et les reconnaissait. Du moins, il le pensait, malgré le fait qu'il espérait se tromper dans ses suppositions. Dans un élan de témérité, le musicien tourna la poignée avec lenteur. Puis, une fois la poignée tournée à son maximum, il poussa délicatement et doucement la porte, l'entrouvrant légèrement en faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se sentait d'ailleurs un peu comme un voleur ou quelque chose dans le même genre à faire tant attention à ses mouvements. _

_Tout de suite, les bruits se firent de plus en plus clairs. Effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Les bruits qu'il avait entendus de par delà la porte, c'était bel et bien des gémissements et des plaintes. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas déterminer une quelconque souffrance qui pouvait les justifier. Non, c'était plus de la jouissance et du plaisir que Die put entendre… et pu voir, car il ne put tout simplement pas empêcher son regard de se poser sur le lit de la pièce, fixant le corps qui semblait être celui du bassiste, surplomber celui de leur cadet et se mouvoir sur lui dans des mouvements dont Die pouvait deviner facilement la nature sans vraiment se poser de question. Il n'eut cependant pas l'idée de tourner les talons et faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. Son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par la scène qui s'offrait à lui, jusqu'à ce que les corps finissent par arrêter des bouger, un cri commun soit poussé._

_Alors qu'il tenait de reprendre tout simplement sa respiration qui était irrégulière et saccadée qui se faisait bien entendre dans la pièce, se répercutant contre les murs de la pièce, Shinya leva les yeux vers la porte automatiquement, comme par réflexe, bien que c'était plus animé d'un pressentiment, et prit conscience avec un étonnement non caché de la présence du guitariste qui se trouvait juste derrière et qui regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait tout simplement devant ses yeux. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils en le regardant, tandis que ce dernier semblait plus perdu qu'autre chose._

« Die…? _s'étonna_ _Shinya dans un murmure que même Toshiya n'entendit pas le moins du monde, comme si il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, mais s'était contenté de bouger les lèvres_. »

_Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment faire le moindre mouvement pour rejoindre Die, vu qu'il était emprisonné dans l'étreinte de son aîné, le guitariste referma la porte. Le cadet, qui portait une tout particulière attention aux bruits derrière la porte en oubliant presque la présence de Toshiya, entendit les pas de Die s'éloigner. Ce dernier allait certainement rejoindre son divan, son lit, les bras de Morphée pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir et qui l'avait laissé patois._

**-°- Fin Du Flash Back -°-**

_Shinya haussa faiblement les sourcils en voyant que son homologue restait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte sans bouger comme si quelque chose le retenait de pénétrer dans cette pièce, bien qu'il ne le démontrait pas tellement consciemment ou du moins ne le disait pas. Il était tout de même étonné que ce dernier ne profite pas de la situation qui s'offrait à lui. Il eut alors un petit sourire. Puis, il s'approcha du guitariste et lui prit la main du bras ballant de celui-ci. Esquissant un léger sourire à son adresse, en tirant légèrement sur sa main pour le faire entrer dans la pièce ou du moins le faire bouger un tant soit peu à la place de le laisser immobile comme ça sans rien faire._

_Die reprit alors consistance et releva son regard qu'il plongea dans celui du batteur. Se surprenant montrer un léger et doux sourire lui-même en réponse à celui de son homologue, il suivit alors docilement Shinya qui le guidait à l'intérieur. Sa main se resserra alors doucement sur celle du batteur, tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la pièce. Il traversa cette fameuse porte qui avait toujours été son barrage à franchir pour atteindre la pièce de ses souvenirs depuis ce jour. Celle qui ne le retenait plus. Celle qu'il pouvait à présent franchir. Cette même porte._


	8. Bougie

_Quoi de plus romantique qu'un petit dîner aux chandelles entre amants suivit d'une séance de 'preuves d'amour plus qu'explicites'? Probablement plusieurs choses. Pourtant, c'est justement ce qu'étaient en train de faire le guitariste et le chanteur des Dir en Grey. Deux chandelles étaient allumées et posées sur la table de la salle à manger. Quelques autres se trouvaient dans les différentes pièces de l'appartement spacieux et luxueux de Kaoru, bien que seules étaient allumées celles de la cuisine et celles de la chambre que partageaient régulièrement les deux artistes._

_Tout avait été organisé soigneusement afin qu'ils passent une soirée en amoureux à eux seuls, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut de temps à eux réellement les temps derniers. Ils en profitaient donc pleinement et se lançait dans le cliché et le romantisme pour agrémenter leur soirée d'une petite touche de fantaisie éphémère. Repas qu'avait cuisiné Kaoru, tandis que Kyo s'occupait de la présentation de la table. Les lumières avaient été éteintes dès que les bougies furent allumées, tamisant la lumière et rendant l'ambiance plus apte aux rapprochements et à l'intimité._

_Tandis qu'ils s'installaient tranquillement à la table toute préparée à leur intention, après avoir apporté les divers plats qui allaient constituer leur repas de tête-à-tête, Kyo aborda un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment et dont il finit par se résoudre à évoquer avec son amant. De toute manière, c'était peut-être mieux pour commencer le dîner que d'avoir tout de suite à faire avec un silence._

« Il faudra parler au manager pour avoir plus de temps à nous, _déclara alors Kyo_. »

« Effectivement, _approuva le leader qui ne pouvait qu'espérer avoir plus de moments à partager avec son amant et amoureux._ »

« Il suffira à prétexter que l'on travaille sur les chansons un nouvel album et qu'il faut qu'on soit un peu plus à l'écart pour se concentrer pour surpasser nos ventes, _renchérit le chanteur qui suivait son élan_. »

_Kaoru hocha affirmativement de la tête. Oui, en tant que leader du groupe, il allait en parler avec leur manager. De toute manière, avec le nombre d'albums ainsi que le nombre de billets vendus ces derniers temps, ils peuvent bien se prendre un petit instant plus à eux afin de pouvoir décompresser un peu et se retrouver, s'amuser. Ils en avaient bien le droit. Et puis, ce ne pourrait pas vraiment nuire à leur carrière, car, bien qu'ils s'inventaient l'excuse de travailler sur de nouvelles chansons, ils allaient tout de même le faire en partie._

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pu se retrouver seuls comme ça, _constata Kaoru entre deux bouchées_. »

« C'est sûr, _assura le chanteur qui pensait la même chose._ Ça fait du bien. »

_Le silence revint alors entre les deux amants. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment un de ces silences qui est embarrassant et qui rend les gens mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tout les deux très à l'aise avec le fait que le silence régnait entre eux. Car, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils se contentaient de s'envoyer quelques œillades amoureuses tout en mangeant, la jambe de l'un allant parfois jouer avec le pied de l'autre tranquillement et comme si ce n'était rien._

**-°-**

_Dès que le repas fut terminé, ils ne traînèrent pas longuement dans la salle à manger, abandonnant leur petit idéal romantique sans plus tarder et répondant à leurs habitudes. Ils ne prirent que le temps d'éteindre les deux bougies, avant que Kyo n'entraîne son amant avec lui dans la chambre de ce dernier, un air mutin de coller au visage et laissant entrevoir très clairement ses intentions quant à l'issue de la soirée qui serait… des plus mouvementées, mais surtout des plus plaisantes._

_Ils ne prennent même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière; les chandelles sont là pour les guider dans leurs mouvements qui sont pourtant machinaux. Les vêtements tombent au sol dans un bruissement qui parvient à leurs oreilles comme une petite mélodie habituelle qu'ils entendent fréquemment, tandis qu'ils adoptent de légers sourires. Ils rejoignent rapidement l'unique lit de la pièce, leur petit nid d'amour comme plusieurs semblent prendre plaisir à surnommer, bien que l'on peut toujours se demander quelle est la nature du mot 'amour' de leur expression._

_Les baisers langoureux et caresses doucereuses se succédèrent et se multiplièrent, tandis que les deux amants allaient rejoindre le lit qui se trouvait à quelques pas plus loin. Attirant le corps de son amant tout contre lui et s'allongeant sur le dos sur le lit, Kyo enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Kaoru et glissa ses doigts dans son dos en caressant doucement la peau laiteuse du leader._

_Les corps se frottent, les jambes s'enlacent, les mains caressent, les lèvres embrassent. L'harmonie de leurs mouvements n'est en aucun cas troublé. Ils expriment par leurs gestes ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se prouver concrètement, bien qu'ils le savaient. On pouvait bien dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire l'amour pour se le prouver. Pourtant, ils ne voyaient pas cela de la même manière que tout le monde. Les gestes étaient bien là pour prouver leur amour et même si ils ne l'auraient pas su, ils l'auraient découvert par leurs gestes. Les gestes étaient là pour démontrer les sentiments. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires, mais il fallait tout de même les prouver par des gestes._

_Attentionnés, passionnés, tout leurs gestes prouvaient leur amour et montrait leur véritable nature qui était bien différente que celle qu'ils laissaient voir par les autres. Fougueux, entreprenants, ils approfondissaient d'autant plus leur lien. Indépendants, imprévisibles, ils réagissaient tout simplement à leurs pulsions qui dictaient leurs mouvements en brisant les habitudes monotones prises au fil du temps. Tantôt sauvage, tantôt doux, ils hésitaient entre leurs deux personnalités, prenant les comportements qui leur semblaient plus juste sans savoir si cela pouvait faire un certain bonheur à l'autre. Rêveurs, amoureux, ils se faisaient de plus en plus complices._

« Je t'aime, _murmura le chanteur d'une voix mélodique._ »

« Moi aussi, Kyo, _lui répondit tranquillement le leader._ »

_Deux mots, deux simples mots, mais dont le ton laissait clairement transparaître la passion par laquelle ils étaient prononcés, les intentions et les sentiments révélés au grand jour dans l'intimité qui leur était propre. Mots que l'on pouvait dire avec une facilité telle que c'en était déconcertant et à tord et à travers sans vraiment le penser réellement. Pourtant, c'était dit si sincèrement en l'occurrence. Aucun doute ne pouvait être émit quant à l'aspect véritable de ces mots tout droit sortis de la bouche des artistes._

**-°-**

_Avec une lenteur affligeante, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la lueur vacillante qui formait le seul éclairage de la pièce, Kaoru rouvrit les yeux. Pourtant, il les referma sans tarder, les reposant encore un petit moment avant de se décider à les rouvrir finalement. Cela ne lui prit pas de temps avant de se souvenir de la soirée passée. Un sourire fleuris sur ses lèvres, tandis que son regard balaye tranquillement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve._

_Son regard fixa la bougie qui reposait sur la table. Elle était encore allumée et toujours allumée, bien que sa lumière soit faible étant donné que la chandelle, en fondant, à formé un petit bassin de cire qui menace dangereusement de faire s'éteindre l'unique source de lumière de la pièce. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste, Kaoru tendit légèrement la main vers la bougie et passa le bout de ses doigts dans la petite flamme, ressentant la douce chaleur que la flamme projetait sans pour autant se brûler. _

_C'était peut-être cliché à dire, mais elle pouvait bien représenter l'amour. Sa flamme si fragile avait le pouvoir réchauffer, comme l'amour de réchauffer un coeur, mais était menacée de s'éteindre à la moindre petite tempête, qui pouvait bien être de colère. Et puis, avec l'usure du temps, elle pouvait très bien consumer toute la ficelle, qui pouvait représenter la durée de vie d'une relation. Plus le temps filait, plus elle menaçait de s'éteindre, noyée par la cire, tel les trop nombreuses attentions excessives qui pouvaient étouffer le réel amour jusqu'à le rendre invivable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La même cire qui protégeait autant ce qui permettait à cette flamme de survivre, qu'elle ne pouvait menacer cette dernière de l'éteindre._

_Kaoru eut alors un petit sourire à toutes ces pensées. Il émit un petit soupir, tandis que Kyo bougea doucement dans son sommeil pour aller attraper le guitariste par la taille et poser sa joue dans le dos du musicien. Ce dernier eut un nouveau petit sourire avant de souffler doucement sur la chandelle qui s'éteignit sur le coup. Il se retourna alors et alla se blottir dans l'étreinte de son amant qui resserra ses bras sur lui automatiquement. Sa relation avec Kyo s'étendrait-elle aussi rapidement que cette flamme…?_


	9. Nord

_Au planning, vacances tout les frais payer pour aller dans le nord afin de profiter de leur petite semaine de congés et de l'idéale température pour aller faire du ski ou bien de la planche à neige, au choix. Les quatre membre sud groupe de Visual Kei se retrouvèrent alors dans l'avion qui allait les mener à destination. Sain et sauf. Du moins, c'était tout de même ce qu'ils espéraient, comme toute personne normalement constituée et sans envie suicidaire. Et puis, quoi de mieux qu'un avion privé pour faire le voyage. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas trop envie de se faire harceler par des fans pendant leurs petites vacances qui ne le seraient plus vraiment si cela devrait arriver._

**-°-**

« Totchi….? _supplia_ _la petite voix de Shinya qui s'était tourné sur son siège pour regarder son voisin. _»

« Mmmh? _répliqua distraitement l'interpellé en continuant tranquillement à lire la revue qu'il tenait entre ses mains sans regarder son homologue, bien qu'il sentait le regard de ce dernier sur lui_. »

« Dit, tu veux jouer aux cartes avec moi? _répondit le jeune batteur sur la même voix, espérant faire craquer Toshiya_. Je m'ennuis à mort à rien faire. »

_Toshiya leva son regard de sa revue et le tourna vers le plus jeune qui le regardait d'un air piteux. Il haussa alors faiblement les sourcils en le regardant. Si il aurait réellement voulu se distraire, il aurait pu tout simplement demander à ce qu'ils passent un film quelconque et il aurait pu être occupé pendant quelques heures. Pourtant, le cadet du groupe ne semblait pas vraiment être d'humeur à se taper un film. À moins que ce ne soit que l'envie d'embêter Toshiya qui lui faisait plus envier une partie de cartes avec ce dernier qu'un film. Ce dernier lâcha alors un faible soupir en reposant sa revue sur la table qui se trouvait à côté de lui._

« T'as un jeu de cartes au moins? _questionna_ _le bassiste._ »

« Heu…, _lâcha Shinya pendant un instant avant de se retourner brusquement_. Madame! On peux avoir un jeu de cartes, s'il vous plait? »

_La madame en question, qui se trouvait à être l'hôtesse de l'air qui était en train de servir un breuvage quelconque à Die et à Kaoru qui se étaient à l'autre bout de l'avion, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, abordant un large sourire. Le bassiste roula alors des yeux, tandis que son cadet se retournait vers lui tout souriant en attendant que l'hôtesse ne vienne leur porter ce que Shinya lui avait si gentiment demandé._

_Dès qu'il eut le fameux paquet de cartes entre les mains, Shinya ne tarda pas à proposer une multitude de jeu divers et variés afin que son vis-à-vis choisisse lequel serait le premier auquel ils joueraient, car Shinya avait bien l'intention de continuer jusqu'à ce que soit qu'il finisse par se lasser des cartes, soit qu'ils arrivent enfin à destination, vu que Die et Kaoru étaient occupés à parler de tout et de rien, tandis que Kyo était dans son coin en écrivant quelques paroles de nouvelles chansons qui lui venaient en tête étant donné qu'il n'avait que ça à faire pendant les quelques heures du trajet qu'ils parcouraient._

**-°-**

_Quelques heures plus tard, ce ne fut qu'au bonheur de tous que l'avion finit par se poser au sol. Dès que l'appareil fut immobilisé et qu'ils purent finalement sortir, Shinya fut le premier à s'en aller. Il dévala les escaliers de l'avion qui le menait tout droit sur la piste, en sautillant légèrement comme un parfait gamin. Mais bon, après tout, en vacances, il pouvait bien se lâcher un petit peu et faire les fous. Ils le méritaient bien, dans le fond._

« Enfin arrivé! _s'écria le batteur avec un enthousiasme non caché_. »

_Sans la moindre retenu, le cadet du groupe regarda partout, tout excité d'aller dans un nouvel endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas trop bien et surtout de pouvoir ensuite aller s'amuser dans les montagnes qui se trouvaient proche afin d'aller faire un peu de ski. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il n'était pas allé en faire, étant donné qu'ils étaient constamment occupé par le groupe et toutes les choses qui avaient rapport à leur musique de près ou de loin. Il voulait donc en profiter au maximum, même si il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il exprimait sa joie un peu trop clairement._

« Calme-toi un peu, Shinya, sinon on te laisse à l'hôtel et on s'arrange pour que tu ne puisse plus en ressortir pendant tout notre séjour ici, _répliqua Die en descendant le dernier_. »

_Le principal concerné aborda une petite mine déconfite avant de reprendre son sérieux. Pas question de rester enfermé dans un hôtel pendant quelques semaines à rien faire et surtout seul, alors que tout les autres pouvaient s'amuser. Il décida alors de rester bien tranquille pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel et ensuite le trajet jusqu'aux montagnes de ski. Chose qu'il ne rempli qu'à moitié, vu que dès que les montagnes furent dans le champ de vision du cadet, ce dernier ne tarda pas à retourner dans son enthousiasme expressif._

**-°-**

_Plus de la moitié de la journée était passé et relativement rapidement. Multipliant descentes dans les pistes offertes, les cinq artistes continuaient à descendre les pentes en allant des plus faciles aux plus difficiles, des plus éloignées aux plus proches de la station, des plus dangereuses aux plus sécuritaires, des plus longues aux plus courtes. Bref, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, ils avaient pratiquement fait la moitié des pistes de la montagne._

_Pour une énième descente, Kaoru et Shinya étaient partit ensemble, laissant derrière eux les trois autres qui étaient tranquillement en train de prendre un café à la station en bas, prenant une petite pause. Le batteur avec ses skis et le leader avec sa planche à neige, ils étaient tout deux aller vers une piste qui était plus éloignée, mais qui se trouvait à être plus longue et plus facile que la plupart des autres. C'est donc lentement et tout en discutant tranquillement que les deux musiciens descendaient la piste, arrivant parfois à des intersections et choisissant au hasard la direction qu'ils allaient prendre, se disant que de toute manière ils allaient arriver en bas de la montagne de toute manière et qu'il y aurait un remonte-pente au cas où ils seraient sur le mauvais côté de la montagne._

_Pourtant, après un bon moment, Shinya finit par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Tout en continuant tranquillement sur le même rythme, il regarda frénétiquement partout autour de lui, tandis que Kaoru semblait prendre un certain plaisir à faire des virages secs pour faire revoler la neige sous sa planche._

« Ne, Kao…, _finit par dire le batteur en attirant l'attention du guitariste_. Je crois qu'on s'est perdu…. »

_L'interpellé se désintéressa alors de ses virages et regarda, à son tour, autour de lui. Effectivement, il n'y avait plus personne sur la piste, alors que plus tôt ils ne faisaient qu'en voir partout. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils; c'était plus qu'étrange. Normalement, il y aurait au moins dû y avoir quelques personnes, vu que c'était l'heure à laquelle tout le monde avait finit de prendre leur petite pause dîner pour reprendre leurs descentes. D'ailleurs… il semblait que les personnes aient été remplacé par une trop grosse concentration d'arbres, réduisant grandement la taille de la piste._

« Tu as peut-être raison, oui…, _répondit piteusement le leader en regardant autour de lui encore une fois._ »

_Ne regardant plus devant lui et cherchant un moyen de pouvoir retrouver leur chemin dans ce labyrinthe de pistes de ski, Kaoru ne fit plus attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne put donc pas voir l'absence anormale d'arbres devant lui et surtout l'absence de continuation de piste qui semblait avoir prit une autre direction. Il ne put alors pas réagir lorsqu'il sentit le vide sous sa planche et n'eut le temps que de baisser un regard horrifié sous ses pieds avant de tomber dans une chute interminable, menant au final au bas d'une falaise qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres plus bas._

_Shinya, qui avait été perdu dans ses pensées pendant un bon moment, n'avait pas non plus pu réagir en voyant son leader tomber de la falaise. Pendant un moment, il resta figé, n'en croyant tout simplement pas ses yeux et se disant que ce devait certainement être un cauchemar où quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il se ressaisit après un moment et se précipita le plus vite qu'il le pouvait avec ses skis au rebord de la falaise, regardant au bas de cette dernière et voyant le corps du guitariste étendu dans la neige avec une jambe qui formait un angle inquiétant et peu normal pour quelqu'un qui avait des os._

« Kaoru! _s'écria le plus jeune_. »

_Cela ne lui prit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de se défaire de ses skis et de les balancer en bas de la falaise, un peu plus loin que le corps de son ami. Puis, il entreprit alors la tâche relativement périlleuse de descendre la falaise par le moyen le plus rapide et qui se trouvait à être par la surface la plus abrupte de la falaise. Par contre, il se disait que c'était certainement le meilleur choix pour la santé de son collègue, bien que ce n'était pas nécessairement le meilleur pour la sienne._

**-°-**

_Risquant de glisser en bas et de se casser également quelque chose, Shinya finit tout de même par toucher le sol en un seul et unique morceau, bien que ses doigts étaient sommairement écorchés par la surface rocheuse de la falaise. Une fois pieds à terre, le batteur se précipita vers le corps du leader qui s'était fracassé la tête au sol et qui était tombé sans connaissance sur le coup. Shinya suréleva alors la tête de l'homme et vérifia si ce dernier saignait ou non. Par chance, ce ne fut le cas._

« Kao…, _souffla Shinya à l'adresse du guitariste inconscient_. »

_Shinya le regarda pendant un moment avant de finalement redresser la tête; il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Il fallait au moins qu'il arrive à le garder au chaud, vu que le froid persistait et qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'ils meurent d'hypothermie, surtout dans un trou pareil. Le batteur posa alors la tête de son leader sur ses gants qu'il avait enlevé pour les mettre, en guise de cousin, sous la tête de son aîné._

_Bien décidé à leur faire un abris pour pas qu'ils gèlent le temps que Kaoru puisse être capable de se remettre debout, vu que Shinya ne pouvait pas vraiment traîner ce dernier, il toisa du regard un des nombreux arbres qui se trouvait devant lui. Puis, sans crier gare, il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'arbre de façon à le briser ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre pour s'en servir afin de construire leur abri. Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'un mal atroce au pied qu'il récolta, alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur suivit rapidement d'une série de jurons… dont certains étaient totalement inconnus et inventés par Shinya juste pour l'occasion._

« Maudit arbre de mes deux! _siffla-t-il_ _entre ses dents à l'adresse de l'arbre auquel il jeta un regard méchant, voire sadique._ »

_Il abandonna alors son idée vengeresse face à l'arbre et finit par avoir l'idée brillante de prendre les branches mortes qui se trouvaient au sol. Lentement, traînant les larges branches qui pesaient deux fois son poids et mesurait deux fois sa taille, Shinya finit par leur faire un petit abri de fortune. Côté esthétique, on pouvait repasser, mais ça allait être déjà bien comme ça. Pour une meilleure isolation de leur petit abri improvisé, il fourra de la neige dans les fissures afin d'être certain de ne pas avoir trop froid et de garder un maximum de chaleur. _

_Puis, il amena son aîné à l'intérieur. Il se colla le dos au mur de pierre qui se trouvait à être la surface de la falaise et attira le corps du guitariste contre lui. Il l'installa alors entre ses jambes et l'entoura de ses bras en posant sa tête au creux du cou du musicien afin de garder son souffle chaud dans le cou de ce dernier. Il ferma ensuite doucement les yeux, bien que le sommeil était loin de le gagner._

« Ne, Kao… meurs pas, hein…, _murmura le plus jeune peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour Kaoru qui ne pouvait l'entendre_. Parce que je t'aime, ne? »

_Il se prépara alors à rester un bon moment comme ça, à attendre que Kaoru se réveille, à attendre qu'ils puissent se déplacer ou à attendre qu'on les retrouve dans ce creux de falaise où le plus jeune, mais le plus débrouillard, avait construit un petit abri de fortune pour ne pas geler trop rapidement à cause de la température qui n'était pas très haute... Peut-être plus tard, il penserait à utiliser le cellulaire qui se trouvait dans ses poches pour appeler les autres membres du groupe afin que ceux-ci leur viennent en aide… Qui sais…_


	10. Sensations

**-°- POV Toshiya -°-**

_Le soleil se leva tranquillement, comme à chaque matin de ma triste vie, et me réveilla avant même que le cadran n'ait eut le temps de sonner. Je regardai alors l'heure que ce dernier afficha. 9h37. Ce n'était pas si tôt que ça en fin de compte. Moi qui avait pensée qu'il serait plus tôt encore. C'était à croire que la nuit avait passé rapidement. Enfin, avec ce qui s'était passé la nuit passée, ce n'était pas étonnant que je la trouve courte. Elle avait été quelque peu… enfin, quelque peu mouvementée, même si ce n'était pas chose nouvelle._

_Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, tandis que je me décidai enfin à me lever du lit. Je regardai pendant un petit moment mon amant qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi, dormant encore paisiblement avec un air serein qui illuminait son visage tout autant que les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient dans la chambre. Puis, je me leva du lit discrètement, sans faire le moindre bruit, comme à mon habitude, et quitta notre petit lit d'amour pour aller prendre une douche que je n'avais pas prit la veille, trop épuisé, mais surtout trop confortable dans les bras de Die pour me lever et aller me nettoyer même si cela aurait pu prendre quelques minutes à peine._

_À peine me suis-je glissé sous l'eau chaude, celle-ci me nettoya doucement tout en déliant mes muscles. Sensation à laquelle je répondis alors par un petit soupir d'aise qui s'échappa doucement d'entre mes lèvres mi-closes. Le savon glissa sur ma peau de façon machinale, la lavant plus en profondeur. L'eau me débarrassa de mes saletés, me rendant propre à nouveau._

_Peu de temps après que j'eu fermé le robinet de la douche, j'entendis alors Die entrer dans la pièce sans cogner. Je levai alors la tête vers ce dernier qui se dirigeait déjà dans ma direction. Je lui fis alors un petit sourire qu'il me rendit aussitôt avant de me prendre par ma hanche mouillée et m'attirer contre lui avant de me faire part d'un chaste baiser auquel je répondis avec un petit sourire d'accroché aux lèvres._

_Il se sépara bientôt de moi avant de se glisser sous la douche, dès que j'eu mi le pied en dehors de celle-ci. Je nouai alors une serviette autour de mes hanches, en laissant une autre pendre sur mes épaules, tandis qu'elle allait futurement servir à m'essorer les cheveux pour que je n'attrape pas de rhume. Chose qui ne serait certainement pas très pratique étant donné que l'on avait une pratique avec le groupe cet après-midi et que Kaoru ne serait certainement pas très satisfait de me voir malade comme un chien. Il aurait probablement tôt fait de me faire la morale, avant de finalement s'inquiéter pour mon état de santé._

_Je quittai alors la pièce après avoir enfilé mon boxer et mon pantalon de pyjama, laissant mon amour seul avec sa douche, allant dans la cuisine dans cette simple tenue. Le sol froid du couloir me fit frissonner, mais je m'habituai rapidement à cette sensation de la chaleur de mon corps en comparaison à la froideur des dalles. Lentement, je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine, allant directement fouiller dans le réfrigérateur. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci n'avait rien de très spécial à m'offrir en guise de déjeuner. Je pris alors machinalement la boite d'œufs qui se trouvait sur la deuxième étagère ainsi que le beurre._

_Une fois mes petits emprunts fait, je me retournai vers la cuisinière et commença à préparer le repas pour deux. Tous mes gestes étaient machinaux et il me suffisait de les répéter selon le même ordre même sans regarder et tout en faisant mes propres petites choses. Je fis donc le déjeuner de manière très distraite, bien qu'heureusement rien ne brûla. J'allai ensuite poser le tout sur la table, la couvrant de deux plats d'œufs accompagnés de bacon, de plusieurs toasts empilés les uns sur les autres, deux tasses de café tout frais sorti de la cafetière. Le tout était bien présenté. Tout était en ordre. Comme à l'habitude. Rien de travers. Un travail parfait, bien que peu devaient réellement se soucier de la présentation, se concentrant plus sur le contenu des plats._

_Pendant que je faisais cela, Die finit par arriver dans mon dos, tandis qu'il s'essuyait les cheveux avec sa serviette qui lui pendait dans le cou, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer qui laissait clairement voir ses formes à cause de l'humidité. Il passa alors ses bras sur mes hanches, me faisant sourire légèrement, avant qu'il n'impose une petite marque violacée dans mon cou. Je me retournai alors vers lui et alla capturer ses lèvres en guise de petit baiser de bon matin._

« Bon matin, Tochi, _me murmura alors mon amoureux à mon oreille, me faisant un peu frissonné par la même occasion_. »

« Bon matin, mon amour, _lui répondis-je tranquillement_. »

_Je lui offrit alors un chaste baiser, sans m'attarder trop. Puis, j'allai tout de suite m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, Die faisant de même à l'autre bout de la petite table qui trônait dans la pièce. Tout deux, nous nous attaquâmes au petit déjeuné avec appétit. La soirée d'avant avait été agitée et nous avait laissé sur une faim que l'on comblait finalement. Rien de tel qu'un bon déjeuné pour nous remettre sur pied et nous fournir toute l'énergie dont on avait de besoin pour pouvoir s'attaquer à la journée qui se présentait à nous._

_Il me suffit uniquement que quelques petites minutes avant de finir mon repas. Je relevai alors mon regard vers mon amant qui continuait à manger tranquillement sans se presser. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Insidieusement, je levai un peu ma jambe droite et allai nicher mon pied entre les cuisses de Die. Ce dernier se leva cependant tout de suite, ayant finit de déjeuner, et ne fit pas très attention à mon geste qui était plus que suggestif. Il me laissa alors là, tandis que j'abordai une petite mine déconfite, une moue boudeuse se peignant tout de suite sur mon visage. Je le regardai partir dans la chambre après avoir posé sa vaisselle dans l'évier._

_Un petit soupir s'échappa alors d'entre mes lèvres. Vraiment, ce Die… Je roulai des yeux avec découragement. Puis, je me levai à mon tour et posai aussi les plats sales dans l'évier après les avoir sommairement rincés. Tandis que je me dirigeai vers notre chambre pour aller me changer, je croisai dans le couloir mon amant qui me lâcha un petit sourire en me voyant avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser devant la télévision, lui-même étant déjà prêt._

_Une fois dans la chambre, je me choisi tout simplement quelques vêtements, légère distrait : une camisole blanche sur lequel allait un veston noir pour faire contraste et un pantalon de cuir tout aussi noir relativement moulant, mais dont j'avais l'habitude de porter. Puis, après avoir enfilé mes vêtements, j'allai vers la salle de bain pour m'arranger un tant soit peu et surtout pour me brosser les dents. Une haleine de putois… c'est pas génial faut dire. Au moins, ce n'était pas moi qui étais le chanteur du groupe. C'était déjà ça de gagné, mais quand même._

_Dès que je fut finalement prêt, j'allai rejoindre Die. Ce dernier, m'entendant arriver, se leva et éteignit alors la télévision. J'allai donc directement à la porte de notre appartement, tandis que mon amoureux venait me rejoindre pour se préparer également à partir pour notre fameuse répétition avec le reste du groupe qui devait d'ailleurs peut-être nous attendre. Mais bon, ils ne seraient pas fâchés. Ce n'était pas nouveau que l'on arrive quelques minutes en retard aux répétitions, vu que l'on prolonge régulièrement le temps au lit. Et puis, ils nous comprennent tout de même. Ils ont leur propre vie personnelle et ont pratiquement chacun une personne dans leur vie, alors ils sont conciliants avec nous._

_Suite à quoi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le studio où on faisait nos habituels pratiques. Nous traversâmes les mêmes couloirs qu'habituellement, nos pas résonnant dans le même silence. Puis, nous finîmes par arriver dans notre salle de répétition où nous attendaient Shinya, Kyo et Kaoru. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs être exaspéré de notre retard qui se faisait routinier depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. Il ne tarda pas à nous le faire remarquer, comme si on ne le savait pas déjà :_

« Vous êtes **encore** en retard. »

« Désolé, on s'est juste un peu trop attarder dans le lit, _s'excusa Die en notre nom à nous deux tandis que j'allais rejoindre ma basse qui m'attendait, comme toujours._ »

« Ouain... Il faudrait que vous corrigiez cette mauvaise manie. »

« Peut-être que si on devance l'heure de nos répétitions, ils vont arriver à l'heure en rapport à l'ancienne heure? _suggéra alors Kyo, un petit sourire d'accroché à ses lèvres. _»

_Je lui répondis alors par un petit sourire, tandis que j'accordai correctement ma basse et que Die allait prendre sa guitare pour faire la même chose. On se fit tout deux surveiller par le regard insistant de Kaoru, mais nous n'y portâmes pas trop d'attention. On y était probablement trop habitué, vu le nombre de fois que cela se produisait. Quant à eux, Kyo et Shinya discutèrent tranquillement dans leur coin, chacun n'ayant aucune accordance à faire pour cause. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, nous fûmes en train de répéter. Et ce, pour plusieurs heures. La musique de nos instruments respectifs et la voix aussi douce que rude de Kyo résonnaient toutes deux en parfaite harmonie. Nous répétâmes alors toutes les chansons de notre répertoire, ou une bonne partie, essayant de parfaire complètement les chansons. Nous répétâmes également les nouvelles chansons qu'avaient eut le temps de composer les autres membres du groupe pendant notre petit retard._

_Par la suite, nous allâmes dîner à notre restaurant habituel et favori qui se trouvait justement un peu plus bas sur la rue où se trouvait notre studio. Le responsable du restaurant, nous connaissant depuis le temps que nous venions à cet endroit, ne nous demanda même pas quel repas nous prenions. Il fit la même chose qu'à chaque fois et nous installa exactement à la même table que nous avions l'habitude de prendre à chacune de nos visite. Une table dans le fond de la salle. Plusieurs plantes qui rideaux rouges carmins qui cachaient en partie notre table et nous, par la même occasion. Une lumière douce qui nous reposait et nous faisait sentir calme. L'endroit parfait._

_C'est après un bon repas que nous retournâmes au studio pour continuer notre pratique quotidienne afin de travailler plus les chansons nouvellement crées. Elles étaient toutes très bonnes. Quelques unes nécessitaient pourtant un peu de modification pour accorder mieux la mélodie avec les intonations de voix de notre chanteur. Mais cela ne se fit pas en trop de temps._

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, _déclara alors Kaoru, à la fin de notre répétition_. On avais rien d'autre de prévu pour la journée, alors vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Par contre, la prochaine fois, Toshiya, Die, essayez de ne pas être en retard. C'est du sérieux. »

« On sais. On fera des efforts, _je répondis alors. _»

_Notre leader nous fît un petit signe d'au revoir avant de quitter les lieux. Il ne nous fallu pas trop de temps avant que nous, moi et Die, fîmes pareil en disant « à la prochaine » aux deux autres qui semblèrent vouloir rester seuls ensemble pour une quelconque raison que je me dit vouloir la résoudre bientôt. Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais je ne puis m'en défaire._

_Nous embarquâmes alors dans la voiture de mon amant. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement que nous partageons depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Nous l'avions prit relativement proche du studio. C'était donc à se demander aussi comment on faisait pour être en retard tout le temps. Je souri alors à cette pensée avant de me rendre compte que l'on est finalement arrivé à l'appartement, que Die est sorti de l'auto et qu'il vient juste de m'ouvrir la porte en voyant mon manque de réaction._

« Merci, _lui ai-je soufflé._ »

_Je sorti alors de la voiture avant de le suivre, tandis qu'il marcha en direction de la porte de notre appartement. Je l'observa alors à la dérobé, tandis que j'entrait dans notre humble demeure. Si seulement on pouvait faire quelques petites choses qui pourraient changer notre routine, ça pourrait être super. J'en suis certain... Il faudrait bien que je lui dise alors, vu qu'il ne semble pas vraiment être capable de pouvoir le deviner sans ça._

**-°- Fin POV Toshiya -°-**

_C'était bon, il allait lui dire une fois pour toute. Il n'était tout simplement plus capable de vivre dans cette routine qui l'étouffait quasiment, aimant l'imprévu, mais était prisonnier des habitudes. Lui qui aimait le changement et faire des choses souvent différentes, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas encore supporter le fait qu'il effectuait toujours les mêmes gestes à chaque jour dans un même horaire. Cela commençait grandement à le peser même si il ne le laissait pas vraiment paraître par son attitude, son comportement, préférant essayer de vivre avec et le changer lentement au lieu de paraître comme Toshiya l'enfant martyre._

_Le bassiste s'approcha alors discrètement de son amant qui préparait la cuisine, comme à son habitude. Il entoura alors ses hanches de ses bras, les joignant devant le nombril de Die. Il cala alors sa tête dans le creux du cou du guitariste. Ce dernier leva alors les yeux du repas qu'il préparait pour lâcher un petit regard interrogateur au jeune homme qui finit par répondre à son interrogation muette : _

« Die, y'en a marre de la routine… _se plaignit le bassiste_. On fait toujours les mêmes trucs de la même façon. Je veux du changement... N'importe quoi, mais du changement. C'est tout ce que je demande…. »

« T'en a marre de rester avec moi? _s'étonna Die qui ne comprit pas trop où voulait en venir Toshiya_. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça, _répondit rapidement et légèrement brusquement Toshiya pour ne pas trop inquiéter son amant et lui laisser s'imaginer des choses._ C'est juste que je déteste la routine, _se reprit-il plus doucement en constatant qu'il y était allé un peu violement_. »

« Mmh-hmm…, _se contenta de faire Die avec une petite mine pensive_. »

_Toshiya resta alors légèrement sceptique, se demandant tout de même ce à quoi pouvait bien penser son amant. Sa curiosité était alors piquée au vif et l'incitait à vouloir savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Die. Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder l'air pensif du guitariste avec une interrogation non cachée. Cependant, Die ne sembla pas vraiment s'en rendre compte ou si c'était le cas, alors il ne le laissait pas paraître._

« Suis-moi, _finit par dire Die en attrapant le poignet de Toshiya_. »

_Le bassiste resta un instant surpris, à se faire traîner par Die qui le tirait toujours par le bras. Quand il finit par reprendre consistance, il se trouvait allongé dans leur lit, tandis que Die s'affairait à fouiller dans un tiroir de sa commode. Toshiya le regarda alors, surpris de ses gestes et de se soudainement changement d'attitude, mais il ne dit rien. Il laissa l'autre faire sans broncher. Bien sûr, plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et toutes étaient centrées sur ce que faisait Die, mais il ne posa aucune question. Il préférait attendre de savoir par les actions de son amant, ce que ce dernier avait en tête._

_Tandis qu'il l'observait à la dérobé, il le vit sortir de la chambre pendant un court instant, ce qui valut de sa part un froncement de sourcils. Puis, il le vit réapparaître dans le cadre de la porte avec un verre rempli de glaçon. Comme si il semblait qu'il allait être surpris de nombreuses fois en si peu de temps, il resta immobile à regarder, perplexe, le verre qui venait d'être posé sur la table de nuit à sa droite._

_Il allait finir par se décider à demander au guitariste ce que ce dernier comptait bien faire avec des glaçons dans leur chambre, surtout qu'il l'avait allongé sur le lit, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répliquer qu'une autre surprise fit son apparition. Effectivement, sa vision fut totalement coupée, réduit au noir le plus total, par un bout de tissu qui vint trouver sa place sur ses yeux, noué à sa nuque. Il poussa alors un grognement, tentant de se redresser pour aller dire deux mots à Die et à ses stupidités, mais fut, une fois de plus, bloqué dans son élan par deux mains qui vinrent capturer ses poignets pour les lui attacher derrière le dos avec une seconde lanière de tissu._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? _gronda Toshiya qui commençait à ne plus trouver ça très drôle_. »

« Du changement. »

_Toshiya ne répondit pas cette fois. Du changement, il avait dit? Un petit sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres. Si il avait su plus tôt qu'il l'aurait eut dès qu'il l'aurait demandé, il n'aurait certainement pas mis autant de temps avant de finalement avouer à Die qu'il ne se complaisait pas du tout dans sa routine. Il fallait cependant bien dire qu'il n'était pas totalement rassuré par les intentions qu'avait son amant à son égard. N'ayant jamais eut de nouveau, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et encore moins maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité d'utiliser ses yeux pour voir._

_Un frisson l'arracha de ses pensées, au moment où il sentit un glaçon glissa sur son ventre qu'il découvrit comme étant déshabillé de son chandail. Il se crispa alors quelque peu en retenant son souffle sous la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait. Le cube glacé glissa sur son sternum, laissant derrière lui une fine trace formée de quelques gouttelettes d'eau toutes aussi froide que le glaçon lui-même. Il eut de la difficulté à retenir un faible gémissement de sortir d'entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se tortillait quelque peu. Les liens qui avaient été noués à ses poignets l'empêchèrent de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit pour qu'il ne se débarrasse de se glaçon qui éveillait ses sens._

« Die, qu'est-ce que...? » _commença le bassiste avant d'être stopper par deux doigts qui se posèrent sur sa bouche._

« Quand on prive un humain d'un de ses sens, il parait que les autres sont accentués... » _commenta Die en un souffle qu'il fit aller contre la peau de Toshiya._

_Toshiya eut alors un petit sourire amusé, se sentant comme si il était le cobaye pour une expérience que docteur Die était en train de faire sur lui. Quoiqu'il ne se plaignait pas vraiment d'être le sujet d'une étude. Et il semblait d'ailleurs également bien prêt pour une exploration plus approfondie, si il en avait l'occasion. Il ne s'en plaindrait alors encore moins, en autant que cela soit agréable et ça il n'en doutait pas le moins du monde et pas le moindre instant non plus._

_Un autre frisson l'anima en sentant quelque chose, qu'il devina être la langue de son amant, sillonner son ventre. Il sembla d'ailleurs que Die eut prit la peine de prendre anciennement dans sa bouche un second glaçon, car c'est un mélange de sensation chaude et froide que ressentit Toshiya. Lentement, le muscle de Die remonta sur le torse du bassiste, retraçant les courbes de ses muscles avant de suive la ligne humide qu'avait laissé le glaçon derrière son passage._

« Die... »

_Cette nuit-là, Toshiya eut son changement, sa routine fut brisée. Cette nui-là, leur repas resta en plan sans qu'ils ne l'eut rangé et encore moins mangé. Cette nuit-là, aucun d'eux deux ne dormis comme ils avaient eut l'intention de le faire avant les paroles de Toshiya qui avaient tout changés. Cette nuit-là, Toshiya se plu totalement à la petite expérience de Die, son corps découvrant de nouvelles sensations d'une manière totalement différente qu'il ne pouvait bien les ressentir normalement. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, ils arrivèrent de nouveau en retard, mais il sembla bien que leur retard était quelque peu différent qu'à leur habitude._


	11. Plume

_Les plumes tombaient. Les unes après les autres. Elles se lançaient dans une valse avec comme cavalier le souffle du vent qui les faisait tournoyer et virevolter. Elles montaient et puis descendaient selon la volonté de leur cavalier qui les guidait doucement, tranquillement. Et la danse s'arrêtait avec une immense douceur contre le sol avant de reprendre leur envol pour atterrir à quelques pas plus loin._

_Une pour chaque émotion. Comme les souvenirs d'un passé aux sentiments mitigés._

_Une plume d'un blanc immaculé qu'il en était presque aveuglant par son éclat, sans aucune imperfection : l'innocence, la neige._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_Le petit garçonnet tirait quelque peu sur la main d'une femme qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, marchant tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement, l'école où le bambin allait. En sentant la pression que faisait le garçon sur sa main, elle baissa les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres._

« Vite, maman! Vite! » _s'exclama le petit, adoptant une petite moue boudeuse en voyant que sa mère n'accélérait pas le pas tant que ça._

« Mais je me dépêche, mon chéri. »

_Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, mais le petit brun ne sembla pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse de la femme. Il glissa tira plus fort sur la main de sa mère, la tirant légèrement malgré le poids peu imposant qu'il avait. Elle se retint de rire face aux efforts surhumains que fournissait le bambin pour la faire avancer plus rapidement._

_Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Tandis que la jeune femme resserrait son manteau sur ses épaules, l'enfant lâcha d'un coup sa main. Pendant l'espace d'un court instant, elle allait l'interpeller pour le gronder, n'appréciant pas trop que son fils s'éloigne trop d'elle et surtout sans prévenir. Mais elle se retint, s'arrêtant dans son élan, avant que son regard noisette ne s'attendrisse en le voyant._

_Le petit garçon avait fait à peine quelques pas devant, s'étant échappé de l'abris que leur donnait le plafond de l'intérieur. Ayant la tête levée vers le ciel blanc, les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps et les paumes levées au ciel, il riait tout simplement. Il tourna brièvement sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit étourdis, rigolant doucement. Il s'arrêta après un moment et ferma les yeux doucement, toujours avec un large sourire qui éclairait son visage._

« Regarde, maman. Regarde. C'est beau, non? C'est blanc, tout tout blanc... C'est tout doux, mais froid. »

_De petits flocons tombaient sur son visage, fondant lentement. La froideur de la neige lui arrachait des petits frissons agréables. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Puis, il baissa son visage et ses mains pour poser son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui servait de main et qui venait à sa rencontre. Il éclata alors de nouveau d'un petit rire cristallin avant de se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère, souriant innocemment._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Une plume d'une rose si doux qu'il en frôlait une certaine blancheur : la jeunesse, les premiers pas dans le monde des « adultes »._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_L'adolescent se tenait devant sa nouvelle école, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et sa mère juste à côté de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne semblait pas aussi convaincu que ses parents qu'il avait réellement besoin d'aller à l'école. Quelques heures passées devant la télé et il aurait certainement la même quantité de connaissances que si il aurait suivit des cours à l'école. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences, à son humble avis._

_Sa mère, quant à elle, était quelque peu agacée de l'immobilité de son fils. Elle avait prit la peine d'aller le reconduire jusqu'à l'école étant donné que c'était le premier jour après les vacances et que c'était un endroit tout nouveau pour lui. Alors il fallait bien qu'il se décide à y entrer._

« Je suis obligé d'aller à la rentré? » _marmonna l'adolescent entre ses dents._

_Il leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui jeta un regard réprobateur. Il dévia alors le regard bien rapidement, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu même si il était bien évident que c'était tout le contraire._

« Si tu ne veux pas mourir ignorant et si tu veux avoir un bon boulot, il le faut bien. » _rétorqua sa mère, les lèvres pincées._

_L'adolescent fit une petite grimace. Bon, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était « si bon pour son avenir », disait-on. Il poussa un très long soupir de découragement qui eut pour conséquence le roulement de yeux de sa mère. Il avait beau ne pas aimer l'école, il faudrait bien qu'il y aille. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas passer toutes ses journées à la maison à pratiquement rien faire à part peut-être jouer un peu de basse dans sa chambre._

_Celle-ci le poussa alors un peu dans le dos, mais le jeune homme grogna avant d'avancer plus rapidement pour ne plus avoir sa mère qui le poussait. Il fit un petit signe à sa mère avant d'entrer dans l'établissement qui se trouvait à être dorénavant son collège. C'était la rentrée et il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller surtout qu'il ne connaissait personne encore. C'était parti pour une ennuyante journée de cours tout aussi soporifiques les uns que les autres qui allaient supposément l'aider à pouvoir entrer dans le « monde des grands », comme le disait si bien son père._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Une plume dont les teintes dorés brillait par moment : la richesse des rencontres, les amis._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_Comme à son habitude, l'adolescent était tranquillement assis à son bureau, son regard perdu dans le vide en étant dirigé vers la fenêtre sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Oui, il était quelqu'un qui avait la conversation facile et qui avait tendance à attirer les gens même lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas nécessairement. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette nouvelle école il se retrouvait pratiquement toujours seul. Les petites gangs s'étaient formées et il n'avait pas réellement vu l'intérêt de se fondre à l'une d'entre elles._

« Tu es Hara, non? » _fit une voix à sa droite._

_Il tourna alors la tête vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé et remarqua un adolescent de sa classe, si il se souvenait bien. Il avait les cheveux noirs parsemés de plusieurs mèches rouge sang avec un air quelque peu rude aux premiers abords à cause de ses traits aussi durs qu'ils étaient fins. Pourtant, le petit sourire que l'adolescent esquissait ne tarda pas à mettre en confiance le brun qui lui rendit son sourire._

« Toshimasa Hara. » _dit-il en tendait la main vers le jeune homme._

« Andou Daisuke. » _souri l'autre en lui serrant volontiers la main._

_Après leur petite présentation, ils ne tardèrent à faire ami-ami en parlant pendant toute la pause. Ils n'avaient pas prit de temps avant de trouver un intérêt commun : la musique. Le roux jouait de la guitare depuis quelques années déjà et il cherchait à monter un groupe avec quelques autres amis. Un certain Shinya Terashi qui semblait jouer de la batterie ainsi qu'un autre prénommé Tooru Niimura qui avait plutôt un talent dans le chant._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Une plume rayée brune et beige avec quelques reflets jaunes : le bonheur, les rires._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_Les cinq compères se trouvaient dans le garage de la maison des parents de Tooru qui, par ailleurs, tenait tout particulièrement à se faire appeler Kyo par ses amis. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer une petite répétition. Un moment de repos était alors le bienvenu, très évidement. Ils se retrouvaient donc à être tout les cinq assis ou plutôt effondré sur divan et fauteuil à prendre un petit moment de relaxation._

_Le propriétaire de l'endroit disparu l'espace d'un court moment pour aller chercher collation à ajouter à leur instant de répit. C'est donc quelques minutes plus tard qu'il revint avec soda, chips et biscuits pour faire le bonheur de chacun._

« Vous croyez qu'on va finir par se faire repérer par un producteur si on continu à faire des shows dans le bar du coin? » _questionna Shinya en attrapant une canette qu'il ouvrit._

« Sûrement, » _répondit le garçon prénommé Daisuke et nouvellement baptisé par ses amis avec le nom de Die._ « En tout cas, faut bien espérer. »

_Hara, ou plutôt Toshiya maintenant, grimaça légèrement en entendant l'autre parler. C'était un peu trop sérieux comme réponse à son goût. Ce qu'ils aimaient c'était la musique et c'était justement ce qu'ils faisaient, alors il était tout de même certain qu'ils allaient finir par se faire repérer. Il fallait bien dire qu'ils avaient un talent dans se domaine et la passion qu'ils y mettaient pouvait certainement aider. Ils n'étaient pas aussi vides de passion que les musiciens et chanteurs célèbres qui n'exerçaient ce métier que parce que quelqu'un avait découvert leur talent même si ils n'y portaient pas une très grande importance outre le fait que ça leur rapportait._

« On est trop bon pour rester dans l'ombre indéfiniment, » _rigola Toshiya._

« Tu es bien sûr de toi, » _commenta Kyo en souriant._

« Ça ne peut pas être autrement du plus grand bassiste de tout les temps. »

_Toshiya éclata alors de rire, mais fut bien rapidement refroidit par un liquide collant qu'il reçut en plein dans la figure. Il chercha alors le coupable des yeux et remarqua Kaoru avec une canette vide entre les mains et cette dernière dirigée vers lui. Il se renfrogna aussitôt, croisant les bras contre son torse pour bouder. En voyant la tête qu'il tirait, les quatre autres ne tardèrent à éclater de rire bientôt suivit par la « victime »._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Une plume avec une allure exotique de par les tons de verts éclatants qu'elle abordait : le succès, les fans._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_Les dernières notes de musique raisonnèrent dans la grande salle bientôt suivit par des exclamations et des cris. Les quatre musiciens ainsi que le chanteur qui se trouvaient sur scène souriant de toutes leurs dents, fier d'eux. Ils avaient de quoi l'être aussi. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'ils s'étaient fait repérer par un producteur et qu'ils avaient commencer à faire des concerts de plus grande ampleur. On voyait plusieurs affiches annonçant leurs concerts._

« Merci beaucoup d'être venu! » _s'exclama Kyo dans son micro après s'être essuyé le front d'un revers de la main, s'adressant à leur public._

_Dès que son dernier mot fut porté par le micro, un tonnerre d'acclamations parvint aux musiciens de la part de la masse grouillante de personnes qui étaient venus voir leur show. Cela ne manqua pas de faire chaud au cœur des artistes qui n'en attendait pas plus de leur public. Public qui avait été ô combien agréable à avoir vu le fait qu'ils reprenaient pratiquement toutes les paroles des chansons._

_Après un petit au revoir de la part des cinq compères, chose qui ne manqua certainement pas de produire une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline chez les spectateurs qui redoublèrent d'acclamations, ils allèrent tous dans la loge qui leur était assignée. Chacun ne tarda pas trop à donner leurs commentaires sur la soirée qui était plus que magnifique. Ils allaient devoir avoir une séance d'autographes juste après avec les fans qui se trouvaient encore dans la salle de concert. Il leur fallait donc se préparer rapidement._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Une plume d'un rouge flamboyant, d'un rouge carmin : l'amour, le sang._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_Le bassiste ne prit pas trop la peine d'ouvrir la lumière du placard dans lequel il s'engouffra avec Die, trop occupé à embrasser ce dernier à pleine bouche. Toshiya s'arrêta de reculer dès que son dos se cogna contre les étagères, faisant, par le fait même, tomber quelques contenants de produits ménagers. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa vraiment. Ils étaient plutôt occupés pour se soucier de ce genre de détails futiles._

_Les mains du roux ne tardèrent à se glisser sous le chandail serré du cadet, se faisant de plus en plus entreprenant. Même si il appréciait bien de pouvoir voir les formes de son amant par le biais des vêtements qui lui collait comme si ils étaient une deuxième peau, ils lui étaient très désagréables alors qu'il tentait de glisser ses mains contre sa peau. Il défit par de gestes fébriles et plus que pressés la ceinture du brun dont le soupir d'aise s'étouffa entre leurs lèvres._

_Die mordilla légèrement la lèvre de son amant, mais un coup de dents plus rude que les autres entailla superficiellement la lèvre de Toshiya. Tandis que quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de sa coupure, le brun rompit le baiser. Puis, il souri mutinement à son aîné qui avait peine à se retenir._

« Die, mon petit vampire, » _souffla le brun sur un ton moqueur._

_Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se lécher les lèvres de façon suggestive et provocante qui eut tôt fait de faire son effet sur son amant. Ce dernier ne se retint plus très longtemps. Il se plaqua de nouveau contre lui, frottant son bassin contre le sien, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui arracher un doux gémissement._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Une plume d'une monotonie affligeante de par son gris sans reflet, sans éclat : l'ennui, la routine._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_Le bruit grattait doucement contre les cordes de sa basse dont quelques notes sortaient en sourdine, tranquillement assis sur un banc tout prêt de la baie vitrée de son appartement. En fait, de **leur** appartement vu que Die s'était fait un plaisir d'emménager avec lui il y avait ça peut de temps. Toshiya regardait distraitement par la fenêtre d'où on pouvait clairement voir la pluie qui tombait. Pas trop, mais juste assez pour être une pluie fatigante qui demandait à s'abriter sous un parapluie._

_S'arrêtant finalement de jouer, il reposa sa basse sur le banc. Puis, il tourna la tête vers son amant qui s'affairait à la cuisine pour préparer leur petit déjeuné. Toshiya le regarda pendant un bon moment. Puis, il se décida finalement à parler._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui? »

_Le roux leva les yeux des omelettes qu'il était en train de faire pour eux deux. Il posa son regard sur son amant, mais ne prit pas trop de temps avant de lui répondre. De toute manière, ils faisaient pratiquement la même chose à chaque jour ou presque lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en tournée, alors il ne fallait pas trop se poser de questions._

« Les mêmes choses que d'habitudes, on va pratiquer en avant-midi et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Après on pourra aller au resto pour un rendez-vous en tête à tête, si tu veux, » _lui proposa le roux_.

_Toshiya esquissa un petit sourire à l'adresse de son amant. Ce dernier se leva en se dirigeant vers son amant juste après avoir prit la peine de baisser le feu. Quand il fut rendu devant ce dernier, il se baissa un peu et alla voler un baiser au brun. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire quant aux petites attentions que lui offrait son aîné. Il entoura de ses bras le cou de Die pour aller lui prendre un baiser à son tour. _

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Une plume aux teintes bleutées mélangeant la douceur du bleu ciel et le mystère qu'inspirait son bleu foncé : la tristesse, les larmes._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_Toshiya et son amant étaient tout simplement allés louer quelques films dans le club vidéo le plus proche. Ils avaient besoin de se détendre un peu après toutes ses semaines, tout ses mois passés à enchaîner concert sur concert. Ils se retrouvaient alors tout les deux, la lumière éteinte, devant la télévision à écouter un drame après avoir écouté un d'amour qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment regardés plutôt occupés à s'embrasser, un de comédie et deux d'actions._

_Le brun se trouvait entre les jambes de son aîné, les siennes ramenées contre son torse, tandis qu'il était couché contre Die. Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Die, tandis qu'il regardait en silence le film qui jouait devant eux. Ils étaient si confortables tout les deux de cette manière que rien ni personne n'aurait réellement été capable des les déranger._

_En tournant brièvement la tête vers son amant comme il le faisait de temps en temps pendant le film, il remarqua quelques gouttes perler les joues de Toshiya en brillant sous la lumière qui provenait de la télé. Le roux souri doucement en le voyant, remarquant avec évidence que ce dernier n'était pas si indifférent que cela aux malheurs des personnages principaux du film._

« Pleure pas, mon ange cornu, » _murmura le plus grand à l'oreille de son amant._

« Je pleure pas non plus. »

_Le roux rigola doucement et regarda Toshiya se renfrogner en abordant une moue boudeuse. Il lui souri alors doucement avant de poser de doux baisers contre les paupières du jeune homme en allant recueillir les larmes de celui-ci qui ne protesta pas et esquissa un faible sourire._

« Je t'aime, Die. »

« Moi aussi. »

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_Une plume aux couleurs sombres, toutes noires ou pratiquement : la mort, le froid._

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

_Ça avait été reporté aux nouvelles. Toshiya et Die du groupe Dir en Grey ainsi que le petit garçon qu'ils avaient adoptés avaient eut un accident de voiture. Alors qu'ils allaient se rendre à leur studio où le garçonnet passait ses journées à écouter ses parents adoptifs jouer avec leurs autres amis, le chauffeur ivrogne d'un camion de livraison les avait renversé, alors qu'ils tournaient le coin d'une des rues du centre-ville. Personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir pour éviter la collision. _

_L'ivrogne n'avait eut aucune chance et y était resté. Il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité et avait donc défoncé la fenêtre pour faire un vol plané avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Toshiya, lui, s'était cassé le bras quand il avait percuté le tableau de bord et avait reçu quelques éclats de vitre qui lui avait écorché superficiellement le visage. Rien de bien grave. Il allait s'en sortir._

_Cependant, Die était dans un état plus critique : les entailles laissées par le verre étaient plus profondes, la portière s'était tellement enfoncée dans la voiture qu'elle lui avait brisée plusieurs côtes et une poutre de métal que transportait le camion lui avait fracassé l'épaule gauche. Heureusement, elle ne la lui avait pas brisé trop le bras, mais il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère les autres blessures._

_Quant à lui, leur fils, il était dans un état très instable, il se tenait entre la vie et la mort et son état avait plus tendance à pencher vers la mort. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il avait tellement de blessures qu'il était difficile de toutes les décrire. Tout ce qu'il y avait à dire c'était qu'il avait de forte chance de ne pas être capable d'y survivre._

**-°-**

_Alors que Toshiya attendait dans la salle d'attente, patientant pour avoir des nouvelles de son amant et de son fils, un médecin vint le voir. Il était apparemment celui qui allait lu donner des nouvelles sur les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie. Il leva alors un regard douloureux vers lui, l'invitant à parler._

« Monsieur Andou est dans un état stable. Nous avons dû faire plusieurs radiographies pour son bras et ses côtes, mais il n'y a rien de trop grave. Il lui suffira d'une attelle pour son bras et il sera vite de nouveau correct. »

« Et pour mon fils? » _demanda aussitôt Toshiya qui se foutait de savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu leur faire, étant donné que c'était plus leur état présent qui lui importait._

« Nous avons tout essayé, mais..., » _commença le médecin après un moment de silence._ « Il n'a pas survécu. Ses blessures étaient trop profondes et les dégâts à son cerveau trop importants. Même si on serait arrivé plus tôt, rien n'aurait pu le sauver.. »

« Est-ce que je peux... le voir? » _demanda le brun, la voix éraillée._

_Le médecin hocha doucement de la tête, la mine attristée. Même si il était coutumier de voir des personnes mourir et des personnes souffrir dans son métier, la mort d'un enfant et la peine qu'éprouvaient ses parents étaient toujours des choses très difficiles à prendre. Il fit signe à une infirmière de guider le musicien jusqu'à son fils. Ce que cette dernière fit avec empressement tout de suite suivit par Toshiya._

_Une fois arrivés, elle laissa l'homme seul avec le corps du garçon qui était étendu sur le lit d'hôpital. Toshiya balaya la pièce de son regard vide et remarqua qu'on venait tout juste de débrancher les nombreuses machines qui auraient dû tenir son fils en vie. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de s'approcher du lit._

« Je suis tellement désolé, Shinji..., » _souffla-t-il._

_Il posa alors sa main contre la joue du garçon, mais la retira rapidement. Il regarda sa main, puis la joue de Shinji. Son corps était si froid, glacée. On avait de la misère à croire qu'il était encore en vie il y avait de cela quelques heures. Des larmes ne tardèrent à monter dans les yeux de l'homme, mais aucune ne coula. Il s'approcha de nouveau vers son fils et posa un bref baiser contre son front et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux noir de jais. _

_Il se releva ensuite et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il ne pouvait rester encore longtemps en compagnie de son fils. Il allait craquer sinon. Durant son attente dans l'hôpital, il avait tellement vu des personnes démolies par la mort de leurs proches et il ne voulait pas ressembler à ça. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Surtout qu'il allait retrouver son amant. Il se devait d'être fort pour lui, pour eux._

_En quelques instants, la mort avait prit deux vies. Elle avait ravi celle d'un garçon innocent à ses parents. La vie était si cruelle. Et la mort donc. Après tout, en fait, la vie ne faisait rien, c'était la mort qui venait lui arracher l'âme des personnes. La seule accusation que l'on pouvait porter à la vie c'était qu'elle ne faisait rien. C'était nous. On devait s'accrocher à elle, mais on était certainement jamais assez fort pour la retenir trop longtemps._

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

_La dernière plume était tombée. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quand le phénix pourrait enfin renaître de ses cendres. Seul le temps pouvait apporter une réponse à cette question. Il fallait attendre. Même si on pouvait bien le demander aux autres, il faudrait attendre. Pour savoir, pour comprendre. Si on voulait la réponse à cette question, il fallait patienter. Rien ni personne ne pouvait prévoir si il se remettrait de tout ça. Personne ne pouvait le deviner. Il suffisait alors d'attendre tranquillement, dans le silence..._

« Bataille d'oreiller remportée par le seul et l'unique Toshiya Le Grand! »

_Ledit Toshiya le Grand, ou plus communément appelé Toshi de son surnom, se tenait debout sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, qu'il s'était vu contraint de partager avec ses amis, avec un oreiller à moitié éventré entre les mains. Paix à ton âme, feu monsieur oreiller de plumes_

_Pour toute réponse, le bassiste reçu un oreiller, dans un état aussi lamentable que celui qu'il tenait, en pleine figure. Plusieurs plumes s'en échappèrent sous le coup, quelques unes allant se loger entre les cheveux du brun qui en avait d'ailleurs une qui s'était malencontreusement glissé dans l'une de ses narines. Après avoir éternué, ce qui eut pour effet de déloger ladite plume, Toshiya releva la tête vers les quatre autres compères._

« Qui a osé s'attaquer à moi, le Dieu des oreillers à plumes? » _s'exclama le brun en feignant l'indignation._

_Repérant le coupable, c'est-à-dire Kyo qui n'avait plus son oreiller entre les mains, il se précipita sur ce dernier avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer son erreur. On ne s'attaquait pas à Toshiya le Grand sans en subir les conséquences sous la forme de son courroux._


	12. Loup

_Pour une petite fête organisée par les producteurs de Dir en Grey pour les membres de l'équipe ainsi que, bien évidement, des membres du groupe. Ils avaient fait tellement d'efforts, enchaînant concert sur concert, interview sur interview. Bien que c'était leur passion, la musique, cela n'empêchait pas le fait que c'était très éprouvant pour chacun d'eux. Ils pouvaient bien avoir une petite soirée rien que pour eux afin qu'ils puissent décompresser, s'amuser et rire. Ils le méritaient bien._

_Pour l'occasion, les producteurs avaient eut une petite idée. Ils faisaient souvent des fêtes de ce genre, mais, cette fois, une idée avait jaillit de la tête de l'un deux : une soirée costumée avec un concours à la fin. Aucun thème. Des costumes de toutes sortes, sans restriction. Une idée très originale qui ne pouvait que plaire aux cinq visualeux._

**-°-**

_Die n'avait pas voulu venir à cette soirée. Enfin, c'était plutôt un mal de tête qui le clouait dans son appartement et se retrouver parmi une foule qui parlerait certainement fort, ça ne lui disait pas trop. Kyo s'était donc retrouvé à y aller seul. En effet, les trois autres membres du groupe habitaient plus loin, contrairement à Kyo et Die qui n'avaient qu'une seule rue les séparant. Ils y allaient donc ensemble._

_Le jeune chanteur entra dans sa voiture, déguisé. Il posa son masque sur le siège du copilote, tandis qu'il s'installait derrière le volant. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas prit un de ces déguisements encombrants que l'on vendait dans tout bon magasin de costumes et qu'il avait décidé de se débrouiller avec les vêtements qu'il avait dans son armoire. _

_Effectivement, il se retrouvait avec une paire de jeans noire délavée par endroit, des chaînes y étant rattachées et qui faisaient un bruit métallique à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Quelques unes pendaient d'ailleurs à son cou en compagnie d'un collier de cuir pour chien avec des pics de métal. Un chandail ajusté de la même couleur et déchiré par endroit laissait entrevoir son torse._

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire des trous dans ce t-shirt. Je vais finir par attraper froid. » _grogna Kyo alors qu'il appuyait de nouveau sur la pédale de gaz lorsque le feu tourna au vert._

_Il ronchonna encore un moment pour lui-même avant qu'il ne finisse par se trouver une place dans le stationnement de l'endroit où se trouvait la fameuse petite fête. En fait, Kyo pouvait plus caractériser ledit endroit comme étant un château de mode ancienne. Ils faisaient vraiment les choses en grands, ces producteurs. _

_Il gravit les quelques dizaines de marches de marbre avant de se retrouver devant les portes de la place qu'il ouvrit, son masque étant toujours dans sa main. Faisant contraste à la nuit sombre, l'intérieur du hall était complètement illuminé. Des lustres suspendus au plafond trop haut que l'on pourrait attraper un torticolis à tenter de le regarder trop longtemps éclairaient toute la pièce._

_Il s'en alla bien vite de la pièce et se dirigea tout droit, vers une porte qui devait être l'endroit où tout le monde se retrouvait vu le bruit des conversations qui lui parvenaient malgré la porte qui les séparait. Il entra alors dans la pièce qui était deux fois plus grande que le hall. Chose qui, pour Kyo, était assez difficile de concevoir, mais tout de même vrai._

« Et merde... C'est gigantesque... »

_Il secoua rapidement la tête de côté, tandis qu'une femme déguisée en soubrette s'approchait de lui, le sourire d'accroché aux lèvres. La jeune femme en question se trouvait à être l'une de leur maquilleuse, celle de Toshiro tout particulièrement._

« Si ce n'est pas notre chanteur préféré. »

_Il sourit en réponse à son commentaire. Puis, il enfila son masque. Après tout, ce ne serait amusant que si personne ne pouvait le reconnaître du premier coup comme Kaori l'avait fait. Cette dernière sourit avant de venir embrasser le chanteur sur la joue, se dressant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'atteindre._

« Passe une belle soirée. Je vais retrouver mon petit ami. Il doit se sentir seul. »

_Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la foule qui envahissait les lieux. Il reconnu quelques personnes et vit qu'il y avait aussi de nombreux accompagnateurs. Des membres de d'autres groupes, d'autres producteurs. Il y avait de tout et on ne pouvait pas ne pas faire du social avec la quantité de personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette unique pièce._

_Kyo fit quelques pas dans la salle, fendant la foule tant bien que mal. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il fut à la limite de la piste de danse où dansait une majeure partie des invités qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Il esquissa une petite grimace, n'aimant pas vraiment danser, et bifurqua vers la droite pour ne pas avoir à traverser la piste de danse._

« Une chance que Die n'est pas venu, _pensa le jeune chanteur._ Il n'aurait pas supporter tout ce bruit. »

_Repérant tout de suite le bar, il s'y dirigea. En cours de route, il fut quelques fois arrêté par quelques personnes qui voulaient lui parler. Il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment la tête à discuter. C'en était à se demander pourquoi il était venu. Peut-être pour se changer les idées. Et puis, c'était une fête organisée pour eux. Ça ne l'aurait pas tellement fit si il ne s'était même pas pointé même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures._

_Il finit par atterrir au bar. Là, il vit Kaoru, accoudé au bar en train de siroter un verre de ce qui semblait être de la bière. Il était déguisé en tigre, voulant certainement s'accorder à son signe du zodiaque qui se trouvait à être justement cet animal._

« Bonsoir, beau brun, _fit Kyo en s'asseyant à côté de lui_. »

« Ah! Kyo. »

_Kaoru se retourna vers le chanteur et admira son costume, un sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait enfin quelqu'un dont il reconnaissait le visage. Enfin, c'était vite dit étant donné que le masque de Kyo cachait la quasi-totalité de son visage et pouvait bien le rendre méconnaissable. Si Kaoru n'avait pas entendu sa voix, il ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnu tout de suite. Il se devait bien de reconnaître la voix mélodieuse qui accompagnait sa guitare._

« Ils sont déguisés en quoi les autres? »

« Toshiyo a décidé de se déguiser en poupée vaudou. Il s'est dessiné plein de coutures avec mon pauvre eyeliner. J'ai d'ailleurs dû le retenir de ne pas se planter des aiguilles pour que ça paraisse plus réel. »

_Le chanteur rigola en entendant cela. C'était bien dans les cordes de son excentricité et cela n'étonnait donc pas le moins du monde le jeune homme. Par contre, il l'aurait bien vu en train de se déguiser de façon plus provocatrice. Il se faisait réservé pour cette soirée. C'était surprenant._

« Et Shinya, je t'en laisse la surprise. »

_Kyo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui disait pas ce en quoi était déguisé le petit batteur? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une information capitale top secrète. Ce n'était qu'un déguisement après tout. Cependant, Kyo ne fit qu'hausser faiblement les épaules avec indifférence. Il finirait bien par le croiser dans cette fête, mais ça c'est si il le reconnaissait parmi les centaines de personnes présentes à la fête._

Ils discutèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Kyo commanda d'ailleurs lui aussi une bière entre temps, mais n'en but que quelques gorgées, trop occupé à parler pour prendre le temps de la boire.

« Alors finalement Die n'est vraiment pas venu. »

« Non, il avait trop mal à la tête. Et c'est une chance qu'il ne s'est pas forcé à venir, sa tête aurait bien explosée, _rigola Kyo_. »

« J'avoue que c'est bien bruyant. La conséquence d'avoir invité tant de monde. »

« À avoir su, je ne serais peut-être pas venu. »

« Mal de tête? _questionna le guitariste en lui lançant un regard soucieux._ »

« Non, mais je sens que ça va venir. »

_Kaoru rigola, tandis que Kyo esquissait une grimace. C'est qu'il n'était pas très résistant le petit Kyo. Il ne pouvait, par contre, pas dire que c'était relativement silencieux vu que c'était tout le contraire. Au moins, au bar, il n'y avait pas trop de personnes et ce n'était donc pas aussi bruyant que sur la piste de danse ou ailleurs dans la salle. Ils n'avaient pas encore besoin de crier pour se faire comprendre du barman._

« Si tu veux pas vraiment te récolter un mal de tête du devrait arrête de b-... »

« Kao'! Viens, on danse! _interrompit Toshiya en débarquant à côté du guitariste et en le tirant par la manche pour l'entraîner avec lui._ »

« J'en ai pas trop envie, Toto... Demande à Kyo. »

_Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers le principal concerné qui mit un certain temps avant que l'information ne se rende à son cerveau, mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il secoua vivement la tête pour signaler qu'il ne voulait pas aller danser._

« Tu vois, il veut pas. Maintenant vient! _le supplia le bassiste en faisant la moue dans le but de le faire craquer_. »

« Mais je veux pas plus. »

« Kao', arrête de faire ta chochotte ou je te pique avec mes aiguilles. »

_Le guitariste fit une petite grimace. Il tenait à rester intact et l'idée d'avoir des trous ne le charmait pas plus qu'il le fallait. De plus, il savait que Toshiya en était bien capable. Il valait donc mieux ne pas prendre de risque avec lui si il ne voulait pas se retrouvé collé à un cactus ambulant._

« D'accord..., _fit-il à contrecoeur_. »

_Un sourire radieux et ravi éclaira le visage du bassiste. Il ne laissa pas Kaoru terminer sa bière qu'il l'entraîna déjà dans la foule pour se retrouver finalement sur la piste de danse. Kyo, lui, immobile sur sa chaise les regarda partir avant qu'ils ne sortent de son champ de vision. Il se retourna ensuite vers le bar, jouant avec sa bouteille de bière en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts._

_Un soupir d'ennuis s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se releva et attrapa sa bière. Un peu d'air frais ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il fendit alors la foule non avec plaisir et se retrouva finalement face à deux portes ouvertes qui menaient sur un balcon. Il observa tranquillement ce dernier et, remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne, il y alla pour aller s'installer sur le rebord du muret qui empêchait de tomber dans les arbres, plantes et arbustes qui se trouvaient en dessous._

_Il n'y resta cependant pas bien longtemps. Ayant repèré un escalier qui allait l'éloigner encore plus du bruit de l'intérieur, il se leva et l'emprunta. Tranquillement, il descendit jusqu'en bas. Son regard se promena un instant sur la végétation qui poussait dans le jardin du château sans se soucier de ce qui se passait au château. Il marcha un petit moment. Puis, son regard fut attiré sur un banc de pierre vers lequel il se dirigea pour s'asseoir dessus._

_Le froid du banc de pierre le fit frissonner, mais d'un agréable frisson. Un petit sourire satisfait éclaira son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux, savourant ce moment de calme et surtout de silence. Cependant, son moment de silence ne dura que quelques minutes à peine avant d'être rompu. _

« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, _chantonna doucement une voix qui s'approchait._ Si le loup y était, il nous mangera. Comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas. Loup, y est-tu? Entends-tu? Que fais-tu? »

_Kyo rouvrit les yeux et fixa droit devant lui la personne qui osait déranger son calme. Celle-ci marchait en sa direction sur ses grandes chaussures plateforme. Le jeune chanteur ne se priva pas pour détailler cette personne qui se trouvait à être un jeune homme bien que son apparence pouvait être trompeuse. _

_Son déguisement prouvait qu'il était bien une personne de la fête, bien qu'il ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Une biche. Voilà en quoi le jeune homme était déguisé. Une passe sur laquelle était collé des oreilles longues trônait sur la tête du jeune homme. Son chandail long brun et blanc, pouvant presque faire office de robe, cachait en bonne partie le short très court de la même couleur qui, si il se penchait, serait bien capable de dévoiler une bonne partie de son postérieur. Une ceinture entourait d'ailleurs sa taille et était pourvue d'une petite queue._

_Le jeune homme s'arrêta en face de Kyo et ne broncha plus. Il sembla attendre une réponse de la part de Kyo. Cependant, ce dernier resta muet un moment avant de finalement rouvrir la bouche pour continuer la comptine._

« Je met mes chaussettes... »

_La biche souri doucement et continua la comptine : _

« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangera. Comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas. Loup, y est-tu? Entends-tu? Que fais-tu? »

« Je met mes chaussures. »

_Ils continuèrent ainsi, le jeune homme s'approchant toujours un peu plus de Kyo, faisant un pas à chaque refrain qu'il entamait jusqu'à s'en retrouver complètement collé au banc, faisant face à Kyo qui, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé et se contentait de le regarder en répondant à la comptine._

_Un petit sourire mutin éclaira le visage de la biche lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin._

« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangera. Comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas. Loup, y est-tu? Entends-tu? Que fais-tu? _reprit le jeune homme d'une petite voix tout en se penchant toujours un peu plus vers Kyo, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Kyo et ses lèvres frôlant les siennes._ »

_Kyo sembla hésiter avant de prononcer les dernières paroles de la comptine. La proximité qu'il avait avec le jeune homme l'embarrassait un peu, faisant ressortir la rougeur de ses joues. Ce dernier en avait d'ailleurs même profité pour passer ses bras autour de son cou._

« Me voila... Me voilà, _souffla le chanteur_. »

_Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit gémissement contre les lèvres du chanteur. Il mordilla doucement ses lèvres tentatrices, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de les embrasser._

« Attention, le voilà, il veut nous manger... »

_C'est sur ces dernières paroles, les dernières de la comptine, que le jeune homme posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de Kyo. Celui-ci, sa gêne toujours présente bien que moins forte, hésita un moment avant de partager son baiser, mais il y succomba, ouvrant doucement les lèvres. La biche en profita allègrement pour y glisser sa langue qui vint jouer avec sa jumelle dans un soupir de contentement._

« Et le grand gagnant de ce soir est..., _fit une voix dans la salle du château et qui leur parvenait à peine._ C'est égalité pour le duo biche/loup inspiré sûrement de la comptine et fait par notre cher batteur, Shinya, et Kyo, le chanteur. »

_On attendit sûrement que les deux personnes en question, mais celles-ci étaient déjà bien occupées ailleurs. Le prix ne les intéressait pas. Ils avaient déjà le leur, alors pas la peine de se préoccuper d'un autre._

« Attention, le voilà, il veut nous manger, _fit une voix dans la nuit sombre_. »


	13. Allongé

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut voir sous cet angle. J'étais couché sur le dos sur l'herbe. Elle était quelque peu mouillée. C'était ça venir dehors s'étendre sur le sol dès le matin, mais la fraîcheur du matin était tellement agréable. Il n'y avait qu'une simple petite brise qui jouait dans mes cheveux._

_Je ne put retenir un éternuement : le vent avait fait venir du pollen dans mon nez. C'était malin ça. J'éternuai encore quelques fois après m'être assis avant que ça ne s'arrête. Je renifla et passa mon bras sous mon nez en le grattant légèrement._

_Lorsque je fut finalement certain que je n'allais pas éternuer de nouveau, je me laissa de nouveau tomber contre l'herbe. Je passai mes bras derrière ma tête en les croisant dans un petit soupir. Je replongeai mon regard dans l'infini bleu qui me surplombait et qui était parsemé de quelques nuages._

_Pendant un instant, je fermai les yeux pour profiter du calme que cela pouvait me procurer. Le silence du dehors était interrompu par des chants d'oiseaux. C'était loin d'être le même genre de musique que l'on faisait. Un peu trop calme, mais c'était tout de même relaxant._

_Rester comme ça, couché sans rien faire. Je crois que je resterai bien couché des heures et des heures durant, mais il y a aussi les interviews avec les interviewers pour les revues ainsi que les concerts à préparer et les pratiques à faire. Je ne pourrais donc pas vraiment rester là trop longtemps et c'est bien dommage._

_Je rouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda les nuages qui bougeaient d'une lenteur incroyable. C'était comme de gros moutons paresseux qui se laissaient aller dans le vent sans faire le moindre mouvement, se contentant de se faire déplacer sans fournir le moindre petit effort._

« Allez petits moutons. Un peu d'effort. Vous êtes trop gros. »

_Face à mon propre commentaire, je laissa un petit rire s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres et tira la langue aux pseudo moutons, m'imaginant qu'ils devaient me faire la tête. C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas un très bon caractère ces moutons dont la laine faisait d'étranges formes dans le ciel en cachant de temps en temps le soleil. _

_Je me roulai alors sur le ventre pour faire face au sol. Mon chandail ayant légèrement remonté pendant que je me tournais, le gazon me chatouilla le ventre et je dû gigoter un peu pour me mettre à mon aise._

_J'attrapai alors une marguerite qui jusqu'à lors poussait tranquillement sans être dérangé. Je la fis doucement tourner entre mes doigts avant de lâcher un petit soupir qui fit s'agiter ses pétales. Puis, lentement, je commençai à détacher chacune de ces pétales blancs, récitant dans ma tête le fameux « Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout », au fur et à mesure que les pétales retombaient sur le sol._

_Un doux sourire étira mes lèvres en voyant que cela finissait avec un « Il m'aime à la folie ». Je laissai donc tomber la tige dans le gazon avant de me tourner une nouvelle fois sur le dos, n'ayant pas le courage de me relever._

« Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, petite fleufleure pour le savoir. »

_Comme un enfant, j'agitai mes bras et mes jambes au-dessus de moi en poussant un petit cri de joie. Je m'arrêtai un moment, les jambes et les bras en l'air, me rendant compte du ridicule que je devais avoir à agir comme ça. Puis, j'éclatai de rire en me disant que les autres membres du groupe avaient intérêt à ne pas me voir comme ça si je ne voulais pas qu'ils me prennent pour un fou et décide de m'interner._

_Un petit sourire niais sur les lèvres, j'admirai mes petits « moutons » qui dansaient dans le ciel. Je levai alors un bras, jouant dans les nuages avec mon doigt pointé comme si je pouvais vraiment les atteindre._

_Mon regard fut attiré par un papillon faisant des arabesques dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de moi. Je tendis mon autre bras et tenta de le capturer, mais il réussit à éviter habilement mes mains, virevoltant dans tous les sens avant de s'enfuir à coups d'ailes. Je fis la moue, boudant le papillon qui n'avait pas voulu de moi._

_Je retrouvai pourtant bien vite mon sourire lorsque quelques branches de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière moi vinrent entrer dans mon champ de vision. Vite vu comme ça, on aurait dit que c'était des mains qui grattaient le ciel pour le déchirer. À moins que ce ne soit pour le soulager, parce que son « dos » lui grattant. Qui sais. En tout cas, ce n'était pas moi, mais je me plaisais de croire en cette dernière hypothèse qui était bien plus joyeuse que la première._

_Je me mis à siffler comme le petit oiseau qui se cachait dans le feuillage de l'arbre au-dessus de moi. Dès que je commençai, il s'arrêta comme si je le dérangeais. Je continuai cependant de plus belle et l'oiseau recommença à chanter. On forma un petit duo que je trouvais bien beau, mais il ne sembla pas partager mon avis, car il s'en alla ensuite en me laissant siffler seul._

_Je m'arrêtai donc et retourna dans ma contemplation du ciel. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on obstrue ma vue._

« Coucou, beau brun. »

_Je souri à l'adresse du jeune chanteur qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de moi. Il me rendit aussitôt mon sourire avant de s'abaisser vers moi pour poser ses lèvres chastement sur les miennes. Je souri dans le baiser et chercha à le continuer en relevant un peu la tête quand mon amour de Kyo se redressa un peu._

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut voir sous cet angle. Des merveilles._

_Je sentis un poids contre mon torse et me releva un peu en posant mes coudes contre le sol, restant tout de même encore allongé sur le dos. Je souri en voyant ce petit spectacle : Kyo avait reposé sa tête contre mon torse en l'entourant de ses bras et semblait s'être rendormi. Il n'était décidément pas du matin._

_Je me rallongea tranquillement, tandis que ma main se glissait jusqu'au dos de mon Kyo pour le caresser doucement dans son sommeil. _

_Oui, de belles choses que l'on pouvait voir lorsqu'on était simplement allongé._


	14. Sud

_On leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient pouvoir prendre des vacances dans le sud et se doré au soleil pendant un bon trois semaines de repos bien mérité. Ils se trouvaient donc tout les cinq à l'aéroport de Cuba à l'attente de leur van qui les conduirait à leur hôtel où ils pourraient enfin déposer leurs bagages avant de pouvoir visiter._

« Ouais... Eh bien, il fait chaud. » _commenta Toshiya en s'éventant avec ses mains._

« C'est bien ça le but d'être dans le sud. » _lui répondit Kyo avec un sourire espiègle._

« Nyah nyah. Je sais ça. »

« Le van est arrivé, alors arrêtez de vous chamaillez et entrez à l'intérieur qu'on puisse aller à l'hôtel. » _fit remarquer Die à l'adresse des deux autres._

_Le bassiste et le chanteur rigolèrent avant de serrer finalement leurs valises dans le van. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'arrière de la voiture, côte à côte, tandis que véhicule démarrait pour les amener à l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient passer leurs vacances. C'est tranquillement assis, cette fois, qu'ils papotèrent pendant toute la durée du trajet, ne faisant pas attention aux alentours._

_Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils débarquèrent les valises, aidés par le chauffeur, et entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Tandis qu'ils attendaient dans l'entrée, Kaoru alla à la réception pour demander les clés de leur chambre._

_Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que le leader revint avec les clés magnétiques en main. Il confia à chacun leur clé respective, gardant la sienne qu'il avait serrée dans sa poche. Puis, ils attendirent devant les ascenseurs._

« Il n'aura certainement pas assez de place dans les cabines pour qu'on rentre tous en même temps avec toutes nos valises, donc on va y aller deux par deux. Je vais embarquer seul. »

« Pourquoi? » _ne manqua pas de dire Toshiya._

« Parce que je l'ai décidé. Donc, comme je le disais, je vais embarquer seul. Shinya tu embarqueras avec Die et les deux idiots de services, vous allez embarquer ensemble. »

_Les deux idiots, se reconnaissant plus parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir été nommés que parce qu'ils se trouvaient idiots, froncèrent le nez en même temps, mais ils ne passèrent aucun commentaire. Mieux valait ne pas s'engueuler avec Kaoru sinon ils auraient tôt fait de tous passer de très mauvaises vacances._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Shinya, Kaoru et Die purent finalement monter à l'étage de leur chambre lorsque les deux ascenseurs de l'hôtel descendirent pratiquement en même temps, laissant derrière eux les deux amis. Ce fut une attente qui se fit dans un silence complètement seulement dérangé par le petit bruit de cloche que les ascenseurs faisaient lorsqu'ils descendaient un étage à la fois._

_Ils attendirent alors encore un bon moment avant que les portes de l'ascenseur droit ne s'ouvrent finalement. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant de s'enfoncer dans la cabine, traînant avec eux leurs valises, y allant à reculant pour laisser les valises devant afin qu'ils sortent mieux. Ils se retrouvèrent donc collés l'un contre l'autre._

« On est drôlement serré. C'est stupide pour un hôtel. » _commenta Toshiya qui avait la rampe dans le dos et se tortillait pour trouver une position confortable_. «Déjà qu'on crève de chaud quand on est pas serré... »

« C'est pas si mal je trouve. »

_Suspicieux, Toshiya tourna la tête vers Kyo juste lorsque celui-ci se dressait sur la pointe des pieds en entourant de ses bras le cou du jeune homme. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, mais le bassiste eut tôt fait de la lui laisser en approfondissant le baiser._

_Kyo finit par mettre fin au baiser, en manque de souffle et au grand regret de Toshiya qui chercha à continuer. Le chanteur abordait un petit sourire mutin avant de se replacer contre la barre de métal qui faisait office de rampe._

« J'aurais préféré des vacances dans le nord, je crois. » _conclu Toshiya._

« Pourquoi? Tu n'aurais pas pu me voir dans mon joli costume de bain. »

« Y'a ça, j'avoue... Mais comme ça, au moins, j'aurais pu avoir de très bonnes raisons de te câliner en tout temps, mon mignon petit Kyo. »

« Je suis pas mignon. »

_Il fronça le nez avant de donner un petit coup de poing dans le ventre de Toshiya qui, bien que dû se plier légèrement sous le choc, éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de penser que le jeune chanteur était mignon et le fait que ce dernier mettait tant de conviction dans ses protestations le rendait d'autant plus mignon._

_Bien qu'il faisait affreusement chaud pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Kyo vint se coller contre le bassiste entourant de ses bras le corps fin du jeune homme. Il posa sa tête contre son torse et resta comme ça sans rien faire ou dire, se contentant de se plaire dans cette position._

« Tu pense pas qu'on a déjà assez chaud? » _se moqua Toshiya._

« Nan. »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils eurent tôt fait de se lâcher pour sortir l'un à la suite de l'autre de la cabine. Ils allèrent ensuite chacun à leur chambre, les deux se trouvant à côté de l'autre. Remarquant ce petit détail, ils échangèrent un regard amusé et complice avant d'aller s'installer dans leur chambre pour serrer leurs choses._

_Juste lorsque Kyo était en train d'arranger le réveille-matin sur la table de chevet, les autres membres du groupe entrèrent dans la pièce. Tandis que Kaoru prenait ses aises en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et que Die prenait les siennes en se couchant littéralement sur le lit sans aucune gêne, Shinya et Toshiya restèrent debout._

« On va à la piscine, tu viens? » _lui annonça Shinya._

« Oui, un instant. »

_Il finit d'arranger le réveille-matin avant de se sauver dans la salle de bain avec son maillot de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre en costume de bain, ce dernier lui tombant sur les hanches. Un large sourire étira les lèvres du bassiste en le voyant arriver, mais il se dépêcha d'enlever cet air idiot de sur son visage pour pas que les autres ne le remarque._

_Maintenant fin prêt, ils descendirent tous au rez-de-chaussée avant de sortir dans la cours arrière où se situait la piscine. Le regard des cinq jeunes hommes s'illuminèrent en voyant la piscine qui était d'un bleu impeccable. La vue était d'ailleurs tout aussi bonne, car elle donnait tout juste sur l'océan._

« Wow. » _ne put que dire Shinya._

_Ils passèrent ainsi des heures à se baigner dans la piscine, savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau et la beauté du paysage. La vue, pour Toshiya et Kyo, ne pouvait d'ailleurs qu'être bonne, car ils se mangeaient littéralement du regard, bien que la subtilité était tout de même de mise._

_Pourtant, il sembla bien que le chanteur ne put rester tranquille bien longtemps. Il sortit de la piscine, entraînant Toshiya avec lui par la main. Dès qu'ils se trouvèrent sur le côté du bâtiment et qu'il s'assura qu'il n'y aurait personne pour les surprendre ou pour les déranger, Kyo se jeta littéralement sur le jeune homme, se pressant contre lui en le plaquant contre le mur de l'hôtel._

_Souriant intérieurement face à l'initiative qu'avait prit Kyo, le bassiste ne manqua pas de participer en glissant ses mains contre le torse mouillé du jeune homme, alors que Kyo osait glisser les siennes dans le maillot de Toshiya. Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement qui mourut dans la bouche de son partenaire._

_Vite fait, bien fait, Toshiya retira le maillot de Kyo qui se laissa faire sans protester. Puis, il se laissa tomber à genoux après avoir parsemé le torse du plus petit de baisers, se retrouvant à la hauteur du membre du chanteur. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il passa ses doigts contre son membre, le caressant doucement. Trop doucement. Le chanteur poussa un grognement, insatisfait par la torture que lui faisait subir Toshiya.._

« Toshi... »

_Le sourire du bassiste s'étira alors. Il donna quelques coups de langues sur l'extrémité du membre du jeune homme qui gémit avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. Toshiya finit par gober le sexe du jeune homme complètement et effectua de lents mouvements de vas et viens, faisant courir sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre du chanteur. Ce dernier eut tôt fait de le forcer à accélérer le mouvement._

_Après quelques instants, Kyo tapa sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui signaler qu'il allait venir si il continuait encore longtemps. Toshiya relâcha alors le membre du jeune chanteur, le laissant à sa limite, et celui-ci le fit se redresser et enlever son maillot de bain. Le bassiste s'appuya le dos contre le mur de l'établissement juste lorsque Kyo lui souleva les hanches pour le pénétrer sans préparation._

_Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune préparation, Toshiya ne fit que gémir de douleur l'espace d'un instant avant que son corps ne s'habitue à la pénétration, ayant déjà eu d'autres fois comme celles-ci auparavant. Ayant été abandonné au bord de sa limite, il ne suffit à Kyo que quelques coups de buttoir avant de se libérer, tout de suite suivi par le bassiste._

_Le chanteur se retira d'à l'intérieur de Toshiya et ils se laissèrent tous deux glisser au sol contre le mur après avoir enfilé de nouveau leur maillot de bain. Le bassiste attrapa son amant pour le loger dans ses bras où Kyo ne tarda pas à se blottir en caressant le torse du bassiste._

« Faudrait avoir des vacances dans le sud plus souvent. » _commenta Kyo en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme._

« C'est sûr. »


	15. Éclat

_Le concert de Dir en Grey allait bientôt commencer, mais avant ils devaient faire une pratique. De leur loge, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les fans qui criaient comme des hystériques en attendant à l'extérieur juste qu'on leur ouvre les portes et que le groupe vienne ensuite sur scène pour faire leur show._

« Dans cinq minutes. Préparez-vous. »

_Les cinq membres du groupe hochèrent de la tête d'un même mouvement de tête. Puis, ils allèrent chacun s'installer du côté de la scène où ils entreraient pendant le vrai show, les guitaristes et le bassiste arrangeant correctement leur instrument pour ne pas avoir à interrompre la générale pour quelques réglages. _

_Le décompte fut finalement fait et ils entrèrent sur scène : Shinya commença par aller s'installer derrière sa batterie, puis s'en suivit de l'entrée de Toshiya avec ensuite les deux guitaristes et enfin Kyo qui embarqua sur la scène qui était plongée dans le noir avec de temps en temps des lumières blanches qui s'éteignaient aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient allumées, tandis que les musiciens commençaient à jouer._

_Lentement, la chanson commença et Kyo finit par embarquer. Il ne lui suffit que quelques secondes à peine avant de s'y plonger complètement, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'en répétition et se donnant à fond comme il l'aurait fait pendant n'importe quel autre concert, sautant partout et chantant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales._

_De petites gouttes de sueurs ne prirent pas trop de temps avant de venir prendre place sur le front des musiciens et du chanteur, alors qu'ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Toutefois, ce fut Kyo qui avait le plus chaud étant donné que la plupart des lumières étaient dirigées sur lui, le faisant suer comme jamais malgré le fait qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de mettre un chandail._

_Les jeux de lumières s'enchaînaient, mélangeant les diverses couleurs des lumières et augmentant tout en abaissant l'éclat qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour faire diverses ambiances selon comment la chanson évoluait._

_Tout était parfait, tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière d'un blanc éclatant ne s'allume d'un coup, sans prévenir, pile à l'endroit où Kyo regardait. Ce dernier s'étant retrouvé sur l'un des amplis qui se trouvait à l'avant de la scène, perdit pied et tomba hors de la scène. Il se retrouva alors dans une multitude de fil que les personnes s'occupant de tout n'avaient pas eut le temps de mettre à l'abri de tout éventuel accident. _

« Argh! » _gueula le chanteur en essayant de se déprendre des fils_. « C'était pas prévu cette lumière! Son éclat est trop fort. Ça m'a presque rendu aveugle. »

_N'ayant pu que remarquer la disparition soudaine du chanteur par le son strident qu'avant fait son micro en tombant sur le sol, le bassiste laissa son instrument sur le sol et s'approcha du bord de la scène. C'est là qu'il remarqua la présence de Kyo dans sa prison de fils._

« Heu, Kyo? Ça va? »

« Impec', » _grogna le chanteur en arrivant enfin à enlever un fil qui s'était entortillé autour de son bras lorsqu'il s'était débattu._

« Je suis soulagé. On aurait été mal si tu t'étais blessé juste avant le show, »_ fit le bassiste en laissant un soupir de soulagement lui échapper._

« C'est ça. Soucis toi juste du show et pas de moi. »

_Toshiya esquissa un sourire avant de lui tendre la main. Le chanteur l'attrapa et s'en aida pour se redresser, le bassiste le tirant vers lui. Il le tira cependant un peu plus fort, relevant le jeune homme d'un coup et le faisant atterrir avec le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. _

_Un petit sourire mutin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il les posait sur celles du chanteur qui, souriant aussi intérieurement, ne se gêna pas pour y répondre avant que le bassiste ne termine le baiser aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait commencé._

« Allez, mon mignon, on se remet au travail. »

« Je suis pas mignon! »

_Le bassiste s'enfui sans demander son reste en se faisant poursuivre par un certain chanteur en colère de se faire dire qu'il était mignon, tandis que Kaoru allait signaler aux membres du staff qu'ils devraient ne pas mettre cette dernière lumière à l'éclat trop puissant lors de la réelle représentation et qu'ils devraient s'occuper tout de suite de recouvrir les fils pour que personne ne se fasse mal._


	16. Danger

_Toshiya regardait son ami tenter de grimper dans l'arbre qui était dans la cours de ce dernier, à quelques mètres lui. Il n'était pas certain que c'était tellement une bonne idée que le garçon avait eut. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit que ce n'était pas très prudent de grimper dans les arbres comme ça sans qu'il y ait un adulte pour les surveiller ou les aider._

« Je crois que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, Kaoru. On ferait peut-être mieux d'attendre demain pour demander à tes parents, non? »

« Arrête de faire ton trouillard, Toshi. Allez, aide-moi. »

_Toshiya se mordilla légèrement la lèvre en se tortillant les doigts, mais, devant la pression que lui mettait son ami, il céda finalement. Il s'approcha de lui, lâcha ses doigts et joignit ses mains en se penchant légèrement._

_Satisfait, Kaoru installa son pied dans les mains jointes de son ami et s'appuya sur l'une de ses épaules ainsi que sur l'arbre, tandis que son ami se redressait tant bien que mal pour soulever Kaoru. Bien qu'il redoublait d'efforts, sa main se referma dans le vide un peu sous la branche la plus basse qu'il y avait._

« Un peu plus haut, Toshi. »

« Je fais ce que je peux, » _se plaignit le plus petit._

_Il poussa un petit soupir avant de tenter de le relever un peu plus haut, y mettant un peu plus d'efforts bien que ce n'était pas ça qu'il manquait de fournir. Pour une nouvelle fois, Kaoru tendit son petit bras vers la branche avant de finalement l'attraper. Il s'y agrippa rapidement d'une main avant de faire de même avec l'autre, libérant Toshiya d'un grand poids pour ses faibles bras._

_Sentant que le plus âgé avait atteint son but, Toshiya se recula en soufflant sur ses petites mains rouges. Il leva alors le regard vers son ami qui avait réussit à grimper sur la première branche et qui s'attaquait déjà à celle au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir atteindre la cabane dans l'arbre qui se trouvait plus haut. N'ayant pas l'échelle que son père avait rentrée dans la petite cabane pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre sans adulte, il n'avait pu que demander de l'aide à son ami._

« Fait attention, Kaoru! C'est dangereux! » _lui cria avec inquiétude Toshiya en le regardant faire._

« Pas si fort. Mes parents vont nous entendre. »

_Baigné d'inquiétude, Toshiya se mordilla la lèvre, son regard toujours rivé sur son ami. Il serrait le bas de son chandail entre ses petits doigts. Il jeta des regards nerveux autour de lui comme pour voir si quelqu'un ne venait pas, Kaoru lui ayant dit de surveiller._

« Kaoru..., » _geint de nouveau Toshiya._ « Redescend, s'il te plait. J'ai peur. Kaoru... »

« Arrête un peu. Tu le veux ou non ton cadeau? »

« Mais Kaoru... »

_Cependant, Kaoru ne l'écoutait déjà plus et lui répondait encore moins, exaspéré par le comportement de son ami. Après tout, c'était excitant de faire face au danger et à l'interdit. Il ne comprenait alors pas pourquoi Toshiya s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir qu'il y aille alors qu'il n'y avait même pas quelques minutes il insistait pour avoir son cadeau d'anniversaire tout de suite._

_Un sourire illumina son visage dès qu'il remarqua qu'il ne lui restait à présent qu'une seule branche avant d'atteindre la cabane dans l'arbre. Sans la moindre difficulté, il l'atteignit et grimpa dans la cabane. Il chercha pendant un bon moment dans ses affaires avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait._

_Cadeau en main, il fit attention à la descente. Cependant, l'une de ses mains était encombrée tandis que l'autre était glissante et moite. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sa main moite glissa contre la branche à laquelle il s'accrochait. Il tenta de se rattraper à celle qu'il avait dans son autre main, mais son cadeau l'encombrant ne lui permit pas d'en plus soutenir son propre poids dans cette petite main qui avait peine à s'agripper._

_C'est dans un bruit mat que Kaoru atterrit sur le sol, son cadeau lui échappant des doigts et s'étalant autour de lui. À quelques pas de lui, Toshiya était figé devant le corps inerte de son ami. Lorsque l'information se rendit à son cerveau, il se précipita vers Kaoru, lui soulevant la tête, mais remarqua bien vite que du sang s'en échappait, lui salissant les doigts de sa couleur carmine. Il se leva brusquement et accouru vers la maison de son ami en y entrant en trombe, appelant les parents de l'aîné, les larmes abondant de ses yeux._

_Bien vite, les parents accoururent dans la cours arrière. La mère du garçon appela rapidement une ambulance, tandis que le père allait vers son fils pour s'assurer que la vie de ce dernier ne leur échappait pas. Kaoru fut amener à l'hôpital de tout urgence, l'ambulance tout de suite suivit par la voiture des parents de Kaoru avec ces derniers et Toshiya à l'intérieur._

_Ce n'est qu'après une heure tout du moins d'attente qu'on leur permit enfin de pouvoir aller voir Kaoru qui n'était toujours pas conscient, mais au moins hors de danger bien qu'il avait un bras et une jambe cassée, ayant atterris sur ceux-ci dans sa chute._

_Toshiya fut le premier à arriver dans la pièce. Bien vite, il arriva à côté du lit de son ami. Son visage n'arrivant qu'au rebord du lit, l'empêchant de bien voir son ami, il se hissa sur le lit avant de se coucher sur ce dernier, collé contre son ami qui était endormi en s'agrippant à son bras. Les parents de ce dernier ne l'arrêtèrent pas, le laissant faire bien que l'inquiétude se lisait bien sur leur visage._

« Je te l'avais dit, Kaoru, que c'était pas une bonne idée. C'était trop dangereux. »

_Il posa un petit baiser contre sa joue avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sur le ventre de Kaoru le cadeau que ce dernier lui avait offert. Enfin, offert était un grand mot étant donné que ce n'était que lorsque l'aîné était tombé de l'arbre qu'il avait pu voir ce que c'était. Des partitions de basse, l'instrument que Toshiya voulait apprendre._


	17. Absence

_Shinya__ était vraiment en retard. Son cadran n'avait pas sonné et vu qu'il s'était couché qu'uniquement aux petites heures du matin la veille, il s'était réveillé une heure plus tard que l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû être debout. Il s'était donc habillé avec le premier jean et le premier t-shirt qu'il avait trouvé et avait mangé rapidement une tranche de pain tout en courant vers la salle de répétition où les autres l'attendaient sûrement sans être très ravi, quoique c'était seulement s'ils ne s'étaient pas décidés à finalement s'en aller._

_Il arriva donc en trombe dans la pièce, le souffle court.__ Plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle, ses mains contre ses genoux, il inspira et expira longuement avant de finalement se relever. Il parcouru la salle des yeux et remarqua que Toshiya n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si lui aussi ne s'était pas réveillé à l'heure._

« Il est où Toshiya? »

« C'est vrai, tu le sais pas..., » _fit tout simplement Kyo._

« À la répet', il s'est cogné la tête contre une barre de métal en tombant du stage. Il a été amené à l'hôpital, mais apparement ce n'est pas quelque chose de trop grave. Mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé..., » _expliqua calmement le leader du groupe, sa voix trahissant tout de même son inquiétude._

_Le jeune batteur cru que son coeur s'était arrêté en entendant la nouvelle.__ Toshiya était à l'hôpital et ne s'était pas encore réveillé? Les médecins disaient souvent que ce n'était jamais bien grave, mais il y avait tout de même des fois où les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'ils le laissaient entendre._

_Shinya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il sortit tout de suite de la salle de répétition et se précipita à l'hôpital où se trouvait le bassiste__ après avoir demandé à Kaoru dans quel hôpital il avait été amené. Il demanda rapidemnt à la réception dans quelle chambre se trouvait le jeune homme et dû attendre un bon moment avant que la réceptionniste ne finisse par le lui dire, celle-ci étant trop occupée à parler au téléphone pour une raison dont il se foutait éperdument._

_Dès qu'il sut dans quelle salle se__ trouvait Toshiya, il y accouru en manquant plusieurs fois de rentrer dans des personnes et de causer plusieurs accidents, ce que les médecins n'avaient pourtant pas de besoin vu le nombre de patients qu'ils avaient. Mais, bien évidement, cela ne préoccupait pas le moins du monde le batteur._

_Il finit par trouver la salle 367, celle dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune bassiste inconscient.__ Celui-ci avait une chambre à deux, Shinya dû donc faire attention pour ne pas réveiller l'autre patient qui dormait. _

_D'un pas rapide, il dépassa le lit du premier patient et arriva devant celui de Toshiya qui semblait dormir presque paisiblement.__ Shinya s'approcha tout de suite du lit et attira vers lui une chaise qui traînait là pour les visiteurs. Il s'y asseya et prit entre ses mains celle de Toshiya. Celle-ci était si froide. Il la serra un peu plus fort et l'embrassa tendrement de ses lèvres chaudes._

« Comment cela a pu arriver? » _murmura le jeune homme._ « Tu aurais dû faire plus attention, Toshi... »

_Il resta à veiller sur le jeune bassiste jusqu'à temps que l'on vienne lui dire qu'il devait maintenant partir__ et qu'il pourrait revenir le lendemain s'il le voulait. Shinya dû donc obéir à contre-coeur. Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres du jeune homme quand l'infirmière eut le dos tourné et sortit de la pièce pour retourner chez lui. _

_Cette nuit-là, il n'arriva pas vraiment à dormir. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, toutes ses pensées étant dirigées vers le bassiste qui se trouvait dans son lit d'hôpital._

**-°-**

_Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Toshiya soit de retour aux pratiques qui étaient devenues beaucoup moins fréquentes vu que le moral n'y était pas pour personne et que donc cela les rendaient inutiles vu qu'ils n'arrivaient à pas grand chose.__ À chaque jour, Shinya allait rendre visite à Toshiya et restait le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait, parfois accompagné de ses amis qui venaient autant prendre des nouvelles du bassiste que du batteur qui avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et qui semblait être énormément affecté par ce qui arrivait à Toshiya._

_L'abscence de Toshiya, qui était habituellement la bombe d'énergie et de bonne humeur, dans le groupe les affectait grandement tous. Rien n'était pareil sans lui et ils avaient tous très hâte qu'il se réveille et soit enfin de retour.__ Surtout que Shinya était largement affecté physiquement et mentalement pour que cela affecte encore plus le moral des jeunes musiciens._

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu sais, » _lui conseilla Die lors d'une de ses visites à l'hôpital._ « Je sais que tu t'inquiète énormément pour Toshiya, mais tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi. »

_Shinya ne répondit que par un simple haussement d'épaules__, tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps de Toshiya. Il savait très bien qu'il devait s'occuper de lui, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas effacer Toshiya de sa mémoire et cela faisait en sorte qu'il passait bien en deuxième. Il ne pouvait donc se résoudre à quitter le chevet du jeune bassiste pour dormir, surtout qu'il n'y arriverait probablement pas malgré son immense fatigue._

_Die resta debout à côté du jeune homme, hésitant à insister encore au risque de le mettre en colère ou bien à partir et à le laisser__ avec Toshiya. Il finit par choisir la deuxième option, se doutant qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à raisonner Shinya sur ce sujet-là. Il sortit donc de la pièce, les laissant tous les deux ensemble._

**-°-**

_Pour une énième fois, Shinya revint à l'hôpital pour __voir si l'état du bassiste s'améliorait, s'il s'était réveillé, se doutant que Toshiya serrait sûrement encore endormi. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce et marcha jusqu'au lit du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit le jeune bassiste assis dans son lit en train de regarder par la fenêtre dont les rideaux avaient été tirés et qui lui permettait de voir la ville._

_Le batteur n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit et Toshiya finit par tourner la tête. Il sembla tout d'abord surpris de voir quelqu'un et finit par sourire, content de voir le jeune homme._

« Désolé, je crois que j'ai eu un moment d'absence, » _rigola-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_Shinya s'avança très lentement vers le lit et finit par se précipiter dans les bras du jeune homme, des larmes coulant de ses yeux tellement il était content d'entendre de nouveau la voix du jeune homme, de le voir bouger et de le sentir réellement vivant. Toshiya sembla un peu surpris et le fut d'autant plus en sentant les larmes de Shinya s'imbiber dans sa robe d'hôpital._

« Ça va? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? »

_Le jeune homme releva la tête et secoua lentement la tête avant d'essuyer les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux humides. Il esquissa un petit sourire._

« Non. »

_Il serra le bassiste un peu plus fort contre lui et celui-ci lui rendit bien son étreinte en lui caressant__ tendrement les cheveux comme pour finir de le réconforter._

« Je t'aime, Toshi, mais ne me refais plus jamais aussi peur. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre... »

_Toshiya sourit avant de répondre :_

« C'est promis. Je t'aime aussi, mon petit Shin'. »


	18. Passion

Shinya était à côté de lui, en train de donner son maximum, le meilleur de lui-même comme il le faisait pour chaque concert. Il se déchainait littéralement sur sa batterie de la même façon que si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait pouvoir faire de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était sa batterie, les autres instruments et la voix de Kyo.

Non, rien ne le retenait. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui que ce qu'il était en train de faire à présent, que sa musique et sa passion qu'il communiquait aux autres par le biais de sa batterie. Sa passion pour la musique était ainsi exposée à nue aux yeux des fans qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'y répondre par leurs cris qui étaient bien la meilleure réponse que les Dir en Grey pouvaient avoir.

Die sourit en le regardant. Bien à contrecœur, il détacha son regard de son amant pour se tourner de nouveau vers leur publique qui était tout aussi déchaîné qu'eux avec leurs instruments. Ils étaient en plein show, il ne pouvait donc pas trop laisser paraître son amour pour le batteur, ni laisser aller ses sentiments. Sinon, il était clair que s'il s'était fié à ses sentiments pour agir, il aurait laissé tomber son instrument pour aller tout de suite embrasser Shinya sans lui laisser l'occasion de finir la chanson.

Il resta donc bien sagement à sa place et se concentra uniquement sur son instrument qui vibrait entre ses doigts d'expert. La musique venait distraire son esprit, éloigner ses pensées de Shinya qui était présent dans son dos.

Shinya donna tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'à ce que la dernière chanson prenne fin et que les applaudissements retentissent enfin dans la salle de concert, leur donnant une montée d'adrénaline. Ils remercièrent le public que leur présence, d'avoir écouté leur musique et d'avoir été un si bon public.

Puis, Shinya et Die ne tardèrent pas à filer dans les coulisses, alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers leur loge. Ils atteignirent bientôt une toilette dans laquelle ils entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie non sans verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

Le batteur plaqua le musicien contre le mur de la toilette avant de se coller contre lui et de venir chercher ses lèvres. Sa langue ne tarda pas à venir se glisser entre celles-ci pour aller retrouver sa jumelle. Ses bras vinrent enlacer son cou en glissant et en collant un peu plus son corps contre le sien dans une étreinte chaude et suave après avoir retiré prestement le chandail du guitariste.

- Je t'aime, glissa Shinya en caressant du bout de sa langue le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

Die sourit tout en embrassant le jeune batteur dans le cou. Ses mains étaient venues se glisser sous le jean de Shinya qu'il avait préalablement déboutonné, allant masser et caresser ses fesses, ce qui ne manquait de provoquer quelques gémissements de la part du batteur. Il vint titiller doucement sa rondelle de chaire et Shinya ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, aggripant un peu plus fort le guittariste.

- Nnh…

Shinya le tira par le chandail et le força à s'asseoir sur la toilette. Il se mit rapidement à genoux et ouvrit le pantalon de son amant. Avec douceur, il retira son membre de sa prison de tissus et glissa sa bouche autour de lui. Die dut retenir un gémissement, refermant ses doigts contre les cheveux du batteur qui poursuivit ses mouvements autour du membre du guitariste. Il continua ses petits soins à la verge du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu à sa limite et le prouve en resserrant d'autant plus ses doigts contre les cheveux du batteur.

Ce dernier se redressa lentement et retira son propre pantalon ainsi que ses boxers qu'il balança dans un coin de la pièce sans du tout y faire attention. Ne pouvant plus attendre vu qu'il était aussi à la limite de sa patience, il se positionna et lentement s'empala sur le membre dressé de Die.

Automatique, le guitariste posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Il n'eut cependant pas à le motiver en les bougeant, car ce dernier le fit de par lui-même sans attendre trop longtemps, s'étant déjà habitué à la présence du membre en lui.

- Je t'aime, murmura le batteur à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Ses bras étaient venus s'enrouler autour de son cou et ses mains s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait, fébrille de la passion qui l'animait. Ses hanches se mouvaient naturellement et son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de se coller contre celui de Die comme si leurs corps étaient des amants.

L'une des mains du guitariste finit par délaisser sa hanche pour venir trouver refuge auprès du membre de Shinya qui poussa un gémissement dès que leur peau se frôlèrent. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour s'empêcher de se libèrer simplement à l'aide de ce petit toucher.

Il n'eut cependant pas cette patience bien longtemps. Par un mouvement un peu plus puissant de hanches, il fit bien comprendre à son amant qu'il ne serait pas capable de se reteir encore bien longtemps. Tout comme les mouvements plus puissants de hanches de la part de Shinya, les mouvements de vas-et-viens sur le membre du batteur se firent de plus en plus rapides.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Die finit par jouir à l'intérieur du batteur, tout de suite suivit de Shinya qui se libéra dans la main du guitariste. Shinya se laissa mollement tomber contre le torse de son amant et ce dernier s'appuya contre le dossier de la toilette, tentant de calmer sa respiration qui était nettement plus irrégulière.

Tout comme il faisait preuve de passion lors des concerts, il ne manquait pas d'en faire de même au lit. Die ne pouvait pas en être plus certain qu'il ne l'était à ce moment même.

C'était ça que Die aimait chez Shinya. Cette capacité de vivre de ses passions, de les exposer sans la moindre restriction et sans le moindre embarras, sans la plus petite parcelle de gêne. Cette capacité à se mettre à nue et de ne pas avoir peur du regard des autres, parce qu'il vivait de ses passions et que c'était tout ce qui pouvait à jamais compter pour lui. C'était ces passions que Die enviait mais surtout aimait.


	19. Tendresse

Un problème de tendresse. C'était ce qu'il y avait entre Kyo et Kaoru et ce dernier ne manquait pas d'en faire la remarque dès qu'il en avait l'occasion même si Kyo était parfaitement au courant. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'embêtait.

Pourtant, il n'était pas de ce genre-là et Kaoru aurait dû le savoir quand il avait décidé de sortir avec lui, car il s'était toujours comporté comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à minoucher son petit-ami en public et à la moindre occasion pour quêter un peu d'amour. Il ne le faisait pas non plus énormément lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ensemble. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des grosses surprises pour prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire, il était fol amoureux de lui et ne souhaitait pas se séparer. Il était simplement comme pas, pas très démonstratif même s'il n'en ressentait pas moins.

Encore une fois ce soir-là, Kaoru s'était disputé avec Kyo à ce propos, ou plutôt il s'était contenté de l'engueuler avant de claquer la porte de leur appartement tandis que le chanteur était resté immobile à se faire insulter sans répliquer. Cette fois, par contre, il s'était montré beaucoup plus dur et sec que les centaines de fois précédentes, allant même jusqu'à lui balancer qu'il ne le reverrait plus de sitôt et que c'était fini entre eux, bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

Il se retrouvait alors en compagnie d'un Shinya qui était bien embêté de toujours voir son ami rappliquer chez lui dès qu'il s'engueulait avec son petit ami. C'est qu'il s'était préparé une petite soirée cinéma tout seul à se bourrer la face dans le popcorn et les bonbons.

Il se retrouvait alors avec un Kaoru sur son divan serrant contre sa poitrine un coussin en marmonnant des insultes à l'adresse de Kyo.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu excessif? Ça va faire la cinquième fois de la semaine que tu t'engueule avec lui…

Kaoru parut scandalisé du commentaire de son ami.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute! C'est Kyo! répliqua-t-il dans la seconde.

Shinya grimaça ; il avait entendu des centaines de fois cette excuse.

- S'il était un peu plus affectif, un peu plus tendre aussi, rajouta Kaoru.

- Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais été comme ça.

- C'est pas une raison! Il pourrait essayer de faire des efforts pour moi!

- Il ne peut pas changer en un claquement de doigt, tout de même.

- Mais si! S'il y mettait un peu plus du sien, il y arriverait.

Le blond soupira d'exaspération. Kaoru pouvait vraiment être enfantin quand il le voulait, surtout concernant ses problèmes amoureux. Shinya voyait pourtant bien les efforts surhumains que Kyo tentait de faire pour résoudre le problème vu sa personnalité.

Un jour, après une répétition avec le groupe et alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter joyeusement, il s'était forcé à prendre la main de Kaoru dans la sienne et il était même allé jusqu'à l'embrasser furtivement. Cependant, sa nature reprenant au galop, le lendemain il s'était montré aussi inexpressif et froid qu'un glaçon, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'enrager d'autant plus Kaoru qui était revenu se plaindre à Shinya des faux espoirs que son petit ami lui avait fait avoir.

Vraiment, le batteur se demandait comment ils pouvaient être tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre avec des personnalités qui différaient totalement. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se questionner sur le pourquoi qu'ils avaient tant de problèmes amoureux.

- Bon, moi je m'étais prévu une petite soirée ciné, alors tu vas te dépêcher de retourner chez toi et te réconcilier avec Kyo.

Sans attendre une réplique du guitariste, il l'attrapa par la main et le tira jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de jeter le jeune homme à l'extérieur.

- Et vous avez intérêt à régler ce problème stupide et insignifiant, parce que je ne vais plus t'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement tant que se sera pour te plaindre de ton petit-ami.

- Mais…!

Shinya ne l'écouta pas. Il attrapa le coussin que tenait toujours Kaoru et referma la porte sur ce dernier qui était plus que surpris de la réaction de son ami qui s'était pourtant toujours montré conciliant avec lui.

La surprise passée, il se mit à rager contre le blond et donna un coup de pied dans la porte avant de faire demi-tour en maugréant. Les mains dans les poches, il insulta son ami de tous les noms qui lui venaient par la tête, s'indignant du comportement si peu gentil du batteur.

- Non, mais. Pour qui il se prend? Jeter son ami comme ça alors qu'il a des problèmes et le cœur brisé. Peuh.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé à pester contre son ami ou son petit ami, il se retrouvait devant la porte de son propre appartement. Il fit la grimace ; il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver un Kyo distant qui ne lui témoignerait pas son amour comme il se doit. Il préférait trouver quelqu'un à qui il pourrait se plaindre de comment on le traitait, mais personne ne correspondait à ce critère pour le moment et il était hors de question pour lui d'aller faire étalage de ses problèmes sentimentaux dans un bar. Il ne voulait pas être si pathétique.

Il se résolu tout de même à entrer. Après tout, il ne pouvait même plus aller chez son ami et il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, alors autant rentrer chez lui. Il était cependant bien décidé à rester en colère contre Kyo. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il avait tout oublié et qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

Il entra donc dans son appartement à moitié à contrecœur. Il fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit et de ne voir aucune lumière. Soudainement inquiet qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à Kyo, il oublia sur le coup toute sa colère tellement il avait peur que ses paroles peu délicates aient pu causer un désastre. Il se précipita alors dans le salon après avoir rapidement enlevé ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

- Kyo! appela-t-il.

Ce dernier était assis sur le divan et leva la tête à l'entente de son nom. En le voyant, Kaoru se précipita vers lui. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures pour être certain qu'il n'avait rien.

S'apercevant enfin que le chanteur n'avait rien, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il se laissa choir sur le sol en un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai eu peur…, souffla-t-il avant de se remettre à engueuler Kyo. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de me faire une peur comme ça? J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter!

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car Kyo l'avait attrapé par la taille et l'avait attiré contre lui en le serrant contre son torse.

Surpris, Kaoru tenta de se dégager de son étreinte pour l'interroger du regard, mais le chanteur ne le lui permit pas et ses bras se refermèrent d'autant plus autour de sa taille. Le guitariste se laissa alors faire, concluant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de toute manière. Il décida plutôt de profiter de ces quelques instants pour profiter un peu de la tendresse si rare que lui offrait son petit-ami.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis Kyo desserra finalement son étreinte, ce qui permit à Kaoru de se dégager un peu. Il resta tout de même sur le chanteur, ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Kyo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Kyo? Pourquoi tu es resté dans le noir comme ça?

Kyo ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur la taille de son amant.

- C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit?

Cela prit plusieurs secondes avant que le chanteur ne réponde par un faible hochement de tête. À vrai dire, son orgueil lui empêchait de le dire clairement à haute voix, mais il pila tout de même un peu dessus pour continuer.

- Je croyais que c'était fini.

Kaoru comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Il se sentit tout de suite coupable d'avoir dit qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais et qu'il le laissait. Même s'il était furieux que Kyo ne se montre pas tendre envers lui, il l'aimait et ne voulait pas se séparer. Il se sentait alors coupable de l'avoir blessé de la sorte.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai seulement dit ça sur le coup de la colère.

Kyo aurait voulu dire que c'était lui qui s'excusait pour ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses attentes en termes d'affection, mais son orgueil, sur ce point, ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le guitariste le comprit cependant en regardant dans les yeux de Kyo quand il releva son visage avec ses mains. Il le lui fit savoir en lui adressant un sourire doux.

Afin de lui répondre, ce fut le tour à Kyo de prendre le visage de Kaoru entre ses mains, l'emprisonnant entre ses paumes. Il l'embrassa ensuite d'une manière si tendre que cela surpris agréablement Kaoru qui se laissa aller sous ces petites attentions qui n'étaient pas coutumes.

Pendant un long moment, ils répétèrent à plusieurs reprises ces baisers sans s'en lasser. Kaoru avait passé ses bras autour du coup de son amant et les mains du jeune homme en questions avaient glissées jusqu'aux fines hanches du guitariste qui s'était un peu plus pressé contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Kyo en faisant tous les efforts du monde après avoir posé son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

Le guitariste sourit, heureux d'entendre son amant s'excuser même si pour le moment il aurait pu patienter quelques minutes encore.

- On y va, proposa Kyo?

- Où? s'étonna Kaoru.

Le chanteur lui adressa, pour toute réponse, un petit sourire mutin avant de se lever, forçant ainsi le guitariste à en faire de même. Il l'attrapa alors par la main et l'entraîna en silence en direction de leur chambre, ce qui eut pour effet de toute de suite éclairé le jeune homme en ce qui concernait les idées que son amant avant en tête quant à la suite des évènements. C'était une soirée prometteuse qui s'annonçait.

Le lendemain, de retour à leur local de pratique, ce fut un Kyo légèrement embarrassé et un Kaoru tout sourire qui arrivèrent la main dans la main. Un sourire illumina tout de suite le visage du Shinya qui remarqua ce dernier détail. Finalement, d'avoir poussé le jeune homme à retourner chez lui pour se réconcillier n'avait pas été une si mauvaise chose pour le petit couple du groupe.

- On dit « Merci » à qui, alors? nargua le batteur.

Pour toute réponse, Kaoru lui tira la langue avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant qui en rougit d'autant plus, baissant encore plus la tête pour cacher son embarras évident. C'est que malgré son orgueil et son caractère parfois froid, il pouvait se montrer adorable le petit Kyo.


	20. Mythique

C'était une de ces rares journées où les membres de Dir en Grey pouvaient profiter de leur journée pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans se soucier d'entrevues à passer ou de concert à préparer et les voilà qu'ils étaient en train de pratiquer dans leur salle de pratique comme à leur habitude. On ne pouvait alors pas prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas passionnés par la musique, par leur métier.

Ils venaient tout juste de pratiquer pour une énième fois la dernière chanson que Kyo avait écrite avec l'agencement musical qu'ils venaient de créer quand le bassiste prit la parole :

- On se fait un après-midi à explorer les magasins? proposa Toshiya au reste du groupe tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs choses après une petite pratique qui avait duré toute l'avant-midi.

- C'est vrai que c'est dans moins d'un mois les fêtes de Noël, renchérit Kaoru. Ça pourrait aider pour se trouver des idées de cadeaux.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire une petite sortie dans les magasins après avoir convenablement rangé leurs choses et s'être préparé pour leur petite sortie.

C'est donc quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de l'établissement. Ils s'étaient tous changés pour mettre des vêtements moins voyants afin de ne pas se faire reconnaître trop facilement. Ils avaient beau adorer leurs fans, ils aimaient bien pouvoir se promener en public sans créer un attroupement général qui les empêcherait de profiter de leur journée de congé. Chacun se retrouvait donc affublé d'une magnifique paire de lunettes de soleil avec, dans certains cas, un chapeau ou une casquette.

- On prend le bus? proposa Shinya qui était le dernier à être arrivé.

- Puisqu'on a notre déguisement infaillible pour passer inaperçu, autant en profiter pour faire comme tout le monde, s'enthousiasma Toshiya.

- Alors c'est réglé, conclua Kaoru.

C'est sur une note joyeuse qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt d'autobus le plus proche et qui pouvait les mener jusqu'au centre-ville où ils comptaient faire quelques dépenses pour les fêtes.

Une fois arrivés dans le centre-ville grâce à la merveille qu'était le transport en commun, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'un des nombreux centres d'achats de la ville. N'ayant pas vraiment d'idée précise sur quels magasins ils voulaient voir, ils entrèrent dans le premier immeuble qui se présentait à eux et qui semblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu intéressant.

Tout en discutant joyeusement, profitant de cette occasion rare de pouvoir se relaxer qui se présentait à eux, ils marchèrent tranquillement en faisant le tour du premier étage.

Kyo s'arrêta brusquement devant une vitrine d'un magasin d'électronique dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs télévisions. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes avant de plaquer ses mains contre la vitrine, les yeux rivés sur la publicité qui passait à la télévision et qui annonçait la tournée d'un groupe plus que mythique pour le genre punk-rock : les Sex Pistols.

Les yeux du jeune chanteur s'illuminaient tandis qu'il montrait des extraits d'anciens shows du groupe avant de passer des images récentes des membres du groupe. Après la mort de Sid Vicious, il n'y avait pas vraiment eut de concerts de la part du groupe qu'admirait Kyo et voilà qu'il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir assister à un de leurs shows, bien que le guitariste qu'il idolâtrait ne pourrait plus y participer.

Voyant que le jeune chanteur ne les suivait plus, Kaoru le signala aux autres membres du groupe qui firent demi-tour pour rejoindre Kyo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le bassiste du groupe se posta derrière lui en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui semblait tant fasciner Kyo.

- Hmm? Les Sex Pistols, hein.

- Si je me souviens bien, Kyo est un grand fan de Sid Vicious, commenta Shinya qui le connaissait bien.

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur hocha lentement de la tête en fixant toujours l'annonce qui était justement en train de prendre fin. Son cœur se brisa littéralement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils annonçaient que les billets avaient tous été vendus en moins de quelques heures et ce pour toute la tournée qui était annoncée.

- Ouch, commenta Die en remarquant le même détail.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, tenta Toshiya dans une vaine tentative de lui remonter le moral. Allez! On va continuer notre petite journée dans les magasins. Tu trouveras certainement mieux!

Le chanteur ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles de son ami, mais il accepta tout de même de continuer leur petite sortie pour tenter d'oublier cette occasion unique de rencontrer ce groupe mythique qu'il aimait tant. Après tout, il avait beau ruminer, cela ne donnerait pas grand-chose et il devait faire avec.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi en entier à faire les boutiques en rigolant, faisant oublier l'évènement précédent au chanteur qui se laissa facilement aller grâce à l'enthousiasme de ses amis.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que Kyo avait complètement oublié l'histoire des billets vendus, Toshiya arriva devant lui tout sourire tandis qu'il se préparait à rejoindre les autres membres du groupe pour une pratique.

Le jeune chanteur ne fit pas tout de suite confiance à ce sourire malicieux que le bassiste abordait normalement lorsqu'il venait de faire une blague à quelqu'un ou qu'il en préparait une. Même s'il n'était pas la principale victime des blagues en tout genre de son ami, Shinya en faisant les frais constamment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter ce que Toshiya allait faire ou dire.

Toshiya sembla le remarquer, parce qu'il lui adressa une petite moue boudeuse avant de répliquer :

- Non, mais, c'est quoi cet air suspicieux. Et dire que j'allais te donner le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses pas avoir.

- Un cadeau? Pourtant ce n'est pas ma fête et Noël n'est pas avant quelques semaines.

- C'est un cadeau de Noël à l'avance. Je n'ai pas le choix de te le donner tout de suite sinon ton cadeau ne sera plus valable.

- « Valable »?

Le sourire du bassiste ne se fit que d'autant plus grand en remarquant la totale interrogation qui se lisait aisément dans le regard du plus petit. L'effet de surprise ne serait que d'autant plus grand et Kyo pourrait alors d'autant plus apprécier son cadeau, même si Toshiya ne doutait pas qu'il l'apprécie déjà beaucoup.

Il ne le fit pas attendre encore longtemps et agita deux bouts de papiers ainsi que deux badges plastifiés devant les yeux de son ami. Il fallu un peu de temps à Kyo avant de deviner ce que s'était étant donné que Toshiya ne les gardait pas immobiles.

Puis, quand il réalisa ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, sa réaction ne tarda pas. Il sauta littéralement sur son ami en manquant de peu de le renverser. Le sourire du bassiste ne se fit que d'autant plus grand; il savait que son petit cadeau allait plaire à son ami.

- Comment tu as fait pour les avoir? Quand on a vu l'annonce, il n'y avait déjà plus de billets en vente, s'empressa de demander Kyo en admirant les deux billets de concert pour les Sex Pistols ainsi que les deux badges V.I.P. qu'il tenait maintenant entre les mains.

- Ne sous-estimes pas mes contacts, répliqua moqueusement le bassiste.

Le chanteur lui répondit par un large sourire avant de regarder de nouveau son cadeau avec un regard admiratif sous le regard satisfait de son ami qui était fier de lui. Il savait très bien que son ami adorait le groupe mythique qu'était les Sex Pistols et avait donc suivit avec attention toutes les rumeurs et annoncent qui s'y rapportaient pour être certain d'offrir le meilleur cadeau qui soit à son ami. Il était donc plus que fier du résultat.


	21. Carapace

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ça avait été tout simplement le coup de foudre. Il était littéralement tombé sous le charme de la jolie créature qui était tranquillement assise derrière l'énorme batterie du groupe. Il y avait vraiment une si jolie fille qui faisait parti du groupe qu'il venait tout juste d'intégrer? Die en était plus que ravi de la nouvelle, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer les autres musiciens.

La créature en question ne semblait pas se déranger énormément de l'intérêt que lui portait le guitariste. Au contraire, elle semblait flatter et peut-être même réciproquement intéressée. C'est pour cette raison que les autres garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder le secret encore un petit moment.

Cependant, après une petite semaine pendant laquelle il s'était jeté à l'eau et l'avait dragué, les autres membres du groupe lui avait annoncé qu'en réalité, l'élu de son cœur se trouvait à être un homme. Shinya, malgré son allure féminine était un garçon avec tout ce que cela impliquait au niveau de l'entre-jambe, ce qui réduisait de beaucoup les chances qu'un couple se forme au sein du groupe.

Le choc fut immense pour le guitariste qui eut de la difficulté à assimiler l'information qu'on venait de lui fournir. Il s'était attendu à bien des choses quand on lui avait dit qu'ils avaient une « surprise » à lui annoncer.

Dès lors, Die s'était construit une carapace. Il cachait tant bien que mal l'intérêt qu'il portait toujours pour Shinya en ne cessant de le taquiner et de lui faire des blagues, en partie sur son apparence féminine. Il tourna bien vite en ridicule l'incident qu'il avait vécu en faisant mine d'en rire avec les autres.

Ce revirement soudain de situation blessa profondément Shinya qui se fit un peu plus distant avec le guitariste.

Shinya venait tout juste d'essuyer une nouvelle plaisanterie de la part de Die sur son look efféminé et, comme d'habitude, il l'avait prit fièrement et dignement sans broncher. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il était le plus « fort » du groupe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que le roux lui faisait une remarque de la sorte. C'était qu'il n'était pas si indifférent face au charme du jeune guitariste et ses remarques le touchaient donc plus que si c'était une autre personne.

Il s'était donc isolé en compagnie de Kyo, celui à qui il osait le plus se confier concernant Die.

- Il s'est encore moqué de toi?

Le plus jeune hocha légèrement de la tête avant de lui dire :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas méchant, mais…

- Mais ça te touche quand même.

Une nouvelle fois, Shinya hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Si seulement il ne s'était pas créé cette pseudo carapace qui dit « Oh non, moi je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un gars. Surtout pas. Je suis totalement hétéro », bougonna Kyo.

Le jeune chanteur semblant montrer beaucoup plus de frustration quant à la situation que le principal concerné. Ce détail fit d'ailleurs sourire Shinya. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas demander mieux comme ami. Il avait bien choisi son oreille attentive pour confier ses problèmes de cœur du moment.

- Tu devrais l'oublier. C'est vraiment un crétin niveau amoureux, renchérit Kyo.

- Si c'était si simple d'oublier et de passer à autre chose, je ne me prendrais pas la tête comme ça, commenta Shinya en soupirant.

De son côté, Die n'en menait pas large avec un Toshiya sur le dos.

- Je te le concède, embêter Shinya c'est très amusant, mais t'es vraiment crétin. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un sujet délicat à aborder pour le moment?

- Pourquoi ce serait délicat?

Toshiya se claqua la main contre le visage. Il adora Die, vraiment, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer stupide parfois. Quoique c'était certainement juste une façade qu'il se faisait pour cacher le fait qu'il comprenait très bien ce que le bassiste voulait dire. Ce dernier opta pour cette supposition. Il ne pouvait pas être si crétin… si?

- Et puis, c'est lui qui m'a fait cette blague de faire comme s'il était une fille pour me faire passer pour un idiot. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait gênant de faire des blagues sur le sujet. De toute manière, il les prend bien, mes blagues. Il sait bien que c'est seulement pour rire.

- C'est sûr qu'il les prend bien. C'est le plus obstiné du groupe et il est plus que fier de ses traits efféminés, crétin.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de faire comme si j'étais le dernier des crétins? s'offusqua Die.

Le bassiste se garda de poser le moindre commentaire. C'était vraiment cette nouvelle carapace d'hétéro fier qui l'empêchait de voir ce que tout le monde autour pouvait voir clairement. Il était évident que Die et Shinya se plaisaient mutuellement, mais il n'y avait décidément que le guitariste pour faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas en s'obstinant à croire qu'il n'y avait pas plus hétéro que lui.

- Tu crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée je m'essayais?

- Si tu arrives à le débarasser de la carapace qu'il s'est fait pour se cacher le fait qu'il est bel et bien attiré par un gars, alors ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise idée.

- Mais?

- Mais tu risques tout de même de te faire rembarrer et ce n'est probablement pas bon pour ton moral.

Shinya fit la grimace. Il savait bien qu'il risquait de se prendre un râteau si jamais il ne réussissait pas à faire disparaitre ce mur qui se dressait entre lui et le guitariste. Il savait que s'il ne détruisait pas cette carapace que s'était fait le jeune homme pour se protéger de son homosexualité non assumée, il n'arriverait à rien et en sortait que davantage blessé. Il le savait pourtant il était tout de même prêt à prendre le risque, car il savait aussi que s'il réussissait, il pourrait enfin se libérer d'un poids énorme.

- Peu importe ce que tu choisis de faire, je vais être là pour toi quoiqu'il se passe, le rassura Kyo.

Le batteur lui adressa un petit sourire ravit. Même si Kyo ne le lui avait pas dit, il le savait. Il le savait bien, car le chanteur avait toujours été là pour l'écouter se plaindre quand il en avait de besoin et ce, peu importe l'heure ou le jour.

Ce soir-là, les membres de Dir en Grey avaient décidé de se faire une petite soirée cinéma chez Die. Ils n'avaient rien de prévu pour le lendemain, alors ils pouvaient bien se permettre d'écouter des films une bonne partie de la nuit et de se coucher qu'aux petites heures du matin.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans l'appartement du roux. Tandis que Toshiya, Die et Kaoru s'affairaient à préparer le salon pour leur petite soirée en choisissant les films et ramenant des couvertures ainsi que des coussins pour être plus à l'aise, Kyo et Shinya s'occupaient de préparer les cochonneries qu'ils allaient engloutir dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

- Alors c'est ce soir que tu passes à l'attaque? questionna le chanteur en surveillant les sacs de popcorn qui étaient secoués de soubresaut dans le four micro-ondes.

- Mmh-mmh, se contenta de répondre Shinya en remplissant les bols de bonbons.

Kyo se retourna alors vers son ami et lui tapota l'épaule en souriant.

- Courage.

Le batteur lui répondit par un petit sourire confiant.

- Après tout, personne ne peut résister à ton charme.

Shinya ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire étouffé s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'infaillibilité de son charme, mais il était certain qu'il allait donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour convaincre le guitariste d'accepter le fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il le prétendait.

Les trois autres membres du groupe semblèrent s'être concerté pour aider le jeune batteur, car en se plaçant, ils avaient fait en sorte de laisser le jeune duo s'asseoir sur le même divan. Kaoru avait prit place dans un fauteuil, seul, tandis que Toshiya qui s'était assis sur le second et dernier fauteuil avait réclamé que le jeune chanteur prenne place entre ses jambes. Apparemment, il ne pouvait regarder des films sans avoir une pauvre victime à serrer contre lui dans les moments tristes ou effrayants pour se rassurer.

Heureusement, Die ne sembla pas trop se formaliser du caprice étrange du jeune bassiste. Cependant, il ne pouvait dire qu'il était totalement à l'aise d'avoir Shinya à côté de lui sur le divan à deux places, leur proximité le rendant quelque peu nerveux. Il ne laissa pourtant pas sa nervosité paraître, se cachant toujours derrière sa carapace d'indifférence face au batteur.

De nombreux films s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres certains meilleurs que les autres. Aux plus mauvais, on entendait souvent des commentaires stupides les ponctuer de la part de l'un ou l'autre des jeunes hommes.

Après plusieurs heures de visionnement, Toshiya fut le premier à manifester un début de sommeil vu l'heure plus que tardive. Un énorme bâillement lui fit craquer la mâchoire allant aussitôt influencer Kyo qui en fit tout autant. Kaoru les remarqua avec un sourire.

- Je crois qu'il commence à se faire tard, commenta-t-il en désignant le duo fatigué.

- Quoi? Mais il est seulement trois heures du matin. On a encore plein de films à regarder, se plaignit Die en faisant la moue.

- C'est moi qui doit ramener Toshi, alors ça serait embêtant qu'il s'endorme. Surtout que quand il s'endort, c'est difficile de le réveiller, répondit le leader.

Die marmonna de mécontentement. Connaissant bien Toshiya, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas que la soirée s'arrête tout de suite. C'était si rare, depuis quelques temps, qu'ils puissent se retrouver tous ensemble à se faire une soirée cinéma.

- Si vous y allez, je viens aussi, ajouta aussitôt Kyo qui sauta sur l'occasion pour laisser le guitariste et le batteur en tête à tête.

- Hein? s'étonna Die qui comprenait lentement ce que le départ des trois garçons impliquait.

- Normalement Shin devait me reconduire, mais je suis déjà fatigué, je ne veux pas forcer Shin à partir si tôt, répliqua-t-il avant de s'adresser au batteur. J'imagine que tu veux encore écouter des films?

Le batteur en question, qui avait suivit toute la conversation avec attention sans y prendre part, hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Il devinait clairement que Kyo n'était pas vraiment fatigué et que son bâillement était simplement une réponse à celui de Toshiya. Il ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire sur ce fait, devinant également par le fait même ce que son ami avait en tête.

- C'est correct, Kaoru? reprit Kyo.

L'interpellé hocha tranquillement de la tête. Sans plus de cérémonie, le trio se leva pour aller chercher leur manteau afin de se préparer pour partir malgré l'air peu enchanté qu'abordait le roux. Kyo ne manqua pas de lancer un petit clin d'œil discret à son ami avant de sortir avec les deux autres de l'appartement, non sans dire au revoir à leurs amis.

Une fois les trois autres sortis, l'attention de Die et Shinya se retourna vers la télévision.

- Bon, alors on continu le film? proposa rapidement Die avant d'appuyer sur « play » sans vraiment attendre la réponse du batteur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquels le guitariste semblait absorbé par la télévision, d'autant plus que lorsque les trois autres musiciens étaient encore là. Shinya n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de finalement se lancer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te plais pas? demanda brusquement Shinya.

- Hein? fit Die en détournant son attention de la télévision pour regard le batteur avec un regard interrogatif. Mais tu es un garçon. Comment est-ce qu-.

- Pourtant, je te plaisais avant que tu saches que je suis un garçon.

- Oui, mais… C'est justement parce que je croyais que tu étais une fille!

- Que je sois un garçon, ça pose problème?

- Hein? Forcément! Je suis hétéro.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Mais… Mais bien sûr! s'étonna le guitariste qui commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur où voulait en venir Shinya.

- Tu penses vraiment être sûr de n'aimer que les femmes?

- Mais oui! J'aime les femmes et leurs seins. Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aimer un homme.

- Alors même si je fais ça, tu ne ressens rien?

Joignant geste à parole, Shinya se pressa contre le corps de Die en collant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, posant une main dans son cou et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il fit bien attention de laisser son souffle chaud rencontrer les lèvres du guitariste. Il ne manqua pas de plonger profondément son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Face à la nouvelle proximité du batteur, Die ne put réprimer un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il tenta de se dégager brusquement, mais le dossier du divan l'empêchait de mettre suffisamment de distance entre lui et le batteur pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

Cette petite distance qu'il avait réussi à récupérer fut cependant rapidement réduite quand Shinya s'approcha encore plus de lui en l'empêchant de s'éclipser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu-!

Die n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le batteur avait soudainement attaqué les lèvres de son vis-à-vis sans l'en avertir. Ses lèvres s'étaient plaquées contre celle du guitariste tandis que sa main qui était précédemment sur sa hanche glissait lentement et dangereusement vers son entre-jambe.

En sentant les doigts fins du batteur sur son entre-jambe, le guitariste eu un hoquet mélangeant surprise et plaisir. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du plus jeune, mais celui-ci, trop obstiné pour laisser s'enfuir sa proie, appuya tout son poids contre Die pour l'empêcher de bouger. Bien que le guitariste fût nettement plus fort que Shinya, la surprise le rendait vulnérable.

Ses lèvres pleines toujours collées contre celles de Die, ses mains, elles allèrent s'affairer sur la boucle de la ceinture du jean du guitariste. Ce détail ne manqua pas d'affoler d'autant plus le principal concerné qui ne put cependant rien faire pour l'empêcher, ses mains étant bloquées sous le corps du batteur.

Vite fait, bien fait, la ceinture se défit sous les mains agiles du plus jeune qui réserva le même sort à la fermeture éclair qui s'ouvrit pour laisser libre l'accès au sous-vêtement du guitariste. Sans perdre une seule seconde, la main du jeune homme s'enfoui dans le pantalon, traversa la barrière de tissu qui était le dernier rempart pour atteindre son but et vint s'enrouler autour du cinquième membre du guitariste, membre qui n'avait pas tardé à se durcir sous les attentions du batteur.

- Shin, arrête…, geint Die qui avait profité d'une pause qu'avait prit Shinya pour respirer.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et ne céda pas à la supplication du guitariste. Même s'il devait employer la manière forte, il allait lui faire comprendre que les femmes n'étaient peut-être pas les seules qui pouvaient l'attirer.

Sans plus tarder, il amorça de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens sur le membre du guitariste, tandis que sa bouche venait mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Les lèvres libérées de ce dernier ne purent empêcher un petit gémissement de sortir. Surpris de sa réaction, Die se mordit automatiquement les lèvres pour empêcher les traitresses d'en dire plus long sur ce qu'il tentait vainement de cacher derrière sa carapace d'indifférence.

En entendant le gémissement, Shinya n'en fut que plus motivé, encouragé par la réaction sincère du guitariste qui lui, ne l'était pas tout à fait. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, tandis que sa bouche glissait lentement pour atteindre le cou de Die, prenant la peine d'y laisser quelques traces rougeâtres, signes de son passage.

Au fur et à mesure que les attentions du batteur se multipliaient, les gémissements du guitariste se faisaient de plus en plus présents malgré la réticence de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier se laissa peu à peu faire, abandonnant toute résistance tandis que son esprit se perdait dans les vapeurs de plaisir qui lui embrouillait le cerveau.

Remarquant la soudaine docilité de son vis-à-vis, les mains et les lèvres de Shinya abandonnèrent leur tâche respective non sans entraîner un grognement de mécontentement de la part du guitariste. Il comprenait que la carapace que s'était faite Die était tranquillement en train d'être détruite par ses bon soins. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, le batteur se réinstalla sur le guitariste. Ce dernier se redressa un peu sur ses coudes contre l'accoudoir pour voir de quoi il en retournait, son esprit pas complètement présent, et fut agréablement surpris quand il sentit un étau chaud et humide se resserrer contre son membre tendu à l'extrême.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres sortit de sa bouche, tandis qu'il sentait les lèvres du batteur se refermer contre sa verge. Shinya ne le fit pas patienter bien longtemps et commença rapidement ses mouvements de vas-et-viens sur la verge dressé du guitariste, sa langue venant jouer habillement contre le membre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois pour le batteur.

Shinya répéta les mêmes mouvements pendant encore un bon moment avant que le guitariste ne soit à sa limite. Le devinant, le batteur accéléra les mouvements et joua avec sa main libre avec les bourses de Die. Un frisson puissant parcouru le corps de l'aîné qui glissa sa main dans les cheveux du batteur pour lui signaler qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir encore, bien que le batteur en question le savait déjà.

Die tenta d'attendre que le plus jeune se retire pour le laisser se libérer, évitant ainsi de recueillir le liquide chaud qu'était celui de Die. Cependant, Shinya ne fit aucun mouvement pour se détacher, au contraire. Bientôt, il ne put se retenir et il se cambra brusquement en se libérant dans la bouche du jeune homme qui se retira finalement pour ne pas s'étouffer avec le liquide.

Shinya ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite grimace en avalant le liquide chaud. Il avait beau l'avoir fait à quelques reprises par le passé, il n'arrivait toujours à se faire au goût que le sperme pouvait avoir. C'était une très bonne preuve du fait que ce que l'on voyait dans les films pour adultes n'était pas totalement vrai.

Satisfait, il leva ensuite les yeux vers le guitariste après s'être essuyé la bouche d'un revers de main pour chasser les dernières gouttes qui perlaient sur son visage.

- Alors? Toujours aussi convaincu qu'un homme ne peut pas t'attirer? le questionna Shinya sans attendre que son vis-à-vis se remette de ses émotions.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grognement de la part du roux qui ne semblait pas capable de dire sa réponse à haute voix. Shinya n'eut cependant aucune difficulté à deviner ce qu'il n'osait dire. Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il rhabillait tranquillement le guitariste qui se laissa totalement faire, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle et remettre ses idées en place.

Voilà que sa mission était accomplie. Shinya n'avait peut-être pas encore réussi à convaincre le roux de succomber à son charme, bien qu'il n'était pas loin du but, mais il lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Il avait enfin réussi à le forcer à laisser tomber cette carapace de fierté et d'orgueil qui l'empêchait de s'assumer comme homosexuel, ou bisexuel du moins.

Ayant atteint son but, Shinya se colla contre son vis-à-vis en s'adossant à lui. Il sentit bientôt une paire de bras lui entourer la taille bien qu'aucune parole ne fut échangée. Il ne passa pas le moindre commentaire et se contenta de se caller un peu plus confortablement contre le guitariste pour ensuite reporter son attention sur le film qui finissait tout juste.


End file.
